The Silent Killer
by She Who Cannot Be Turned
Summary: When Harry turns seventeen he finds something out about his past, well… more like about his bloodline. He decides to make good use of it… starting one death eater at a time... Will be Slash of the HPDM kind!
1. Prologue

The Silent Killer

Summary – When Harry turns seventeen he finds something out about his past, well… more like about his bloodline. He decides to make good use of it… HPDM

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling nor do I own any mentions of CSI, they belong to um… CBO I think… or the bloke who wrote the books or course…

I think I should mention before I begin, that this is not going to follow the actual Harry Potter timeline, so in this story, Harry's seventh year will begin on the first of September, 2006. Okay? Good. This is only so that I can torture my readers with my obsession with CSI… oh yes and maybe it should be prudent to tell you that this will contain slash… if you don't like it, then please just don't read this story, don't flame me about it.

Prologue

Harry looked out of his window on the night of his seventeenth birthday. Well he supposed it was more the night before/morning of said birthday. The point was Harry was looking out of his window and thus did not catch the number of the whatever the hell it was that hit him from behind like a big wimp and knocking him out cold, making him miss the clock strike midnight and the influx of owls that flew into his bedroom.

Strangely enough, his last thought before succumbing to the pain and passing out was: "Dammit, I hope that the CSI's around here are as good as Grissom when his body was discovered." Of course that was naïve of him. It wasn't like the Dursley's would have told anyone.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, watching as Dumbledore gave his usual end of term speech.

He sighed and glanced across the room scanning across the Slytherin table. His eyes passed over the usual Slytherin sixth years, mentally noting that Draco looked a bit more _wet_ than was usual. Putting the observation to the back of his mind for later reference, he continued his scanning of the other tables, looking for something interesting to stop him from jumping on the table and stunning Dumbledore just to shut him up… And for the comedy factor of it of course.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, but was probably only about ten minutes, Dumbledore concluded his Speech with his customary warning for not turning to the Dark Side (making Harry snigger and want to breath Darth Vader style.) and twinkle in his eye when mentioning the 'Light' that was inside of all of us (Harry then whispered 'Use the Force' under his breath, making Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan snicker, Hermione tsk, though try to hide a smirk of her own and the surrounding Purebloods to look at his in confusion.)

"Well I never thought that he was going to end. Lets grab our bags and then we can finally leave."

"Harry, didn't you listen to what Dumbledore was saying? It was important!" Hermione practically screeched, making all around her flinch.

"Er… I didn't see any point in listening. I know what he was going to say. 'Must stick together… yadda yadda yadda… these are dark times and so on… use the force… oh no wait, that was just me. Um… anything that I missed? Oh yes in these dark times, we must stick together or we will fall from within… I think the Sorting Hat should have taken out a copyright on that one. Infringement laws and all that." Harry said, making Dean and Seamus snigger again, and Hermione scowl at him.

"Yes well, that might be the gist of the speech, but the point was, as our saviour, you should be listening and showing everyone that you care."

"Er... what if I _don't_ care? What if I want to wizarding world to fend for itself and to leave me alone?" Harry asked, noticing he shocked faces of his friends and the few students standing around them, he quickly added, "I do care of course, I was just using it as an example, trying to actually be a teenager for once. You know? Being obstinate."

"Of course Harry, just don't say that sort of thing again. It puts people in a panic." Hermione said in a pacifying manner, making Harry grind his teeth and nod along.

"Sorry, let's just get to the train and go okay?"

"Why are you so keen on leaving? You've never wanted to leave to the Dursley's before." Ron asked, frowning and making Hermione look at Harry enquiringly as well.

"I just am okay? Hogwarts isn't a home to me anymore." Harry said with a shrug, mentally counting down the hours before he could set up his DVD player and start watching his CSI DVD's again.

"What do you mean? What is a home to you then?"

"I don't really think I have one at the moment. I've started to buy things though, and as soon as I turn seventeen, I will be moving out of the Dursley's and into a family home that I have inherited." Harry answered, standing from the Gryffindor table, the other sixth years standing along with him.

"Wicked! You have your own bachelor pad?" Seamus asked, excitement shining in his eyes.

"Yup, I inherited quite a few properties on the Potter side and even more from the Black family." Harry said, warily looking at Hermione, from whom he was waiting for the inevitable lecture on responsibility.

"Harry, now do you think you are mature enough to live alone? You will have to clean the house and cook for yourself. Do you really think you are ready for that?"

"Well Hermione, do you think I was mature enough to defeat Voldemort insert jumps and whimpers once again at eleven? Do you think that I was mature enough to learn that I will have to defeat him at fifteen? Because if you do, then I think I might be able to manage living on my own." Harry said, finishing with a large cheesy grin, inside deeply hoping to whatever god happened to be listening (sadly it was the God of Alcohol and he was a tweak to inebriated to understand what was asked.) that Hermione didn't find out about the veritable army of House elves that came with the properties. Ever.

"Yes well, I still think it is a bad idea, what will you do?"

"Watch CSI probably." Harry said honestly, making Hermione frown in disappointment and Dean suddenly become very interested in the conversation.

"CSI? You like CSI?" he asked Harry, slowing down to walk next to him.

"Hell yeah who doesn't? It's amazing!"

"What seasons do you have?"

"Well I have up to season five on DVD but I think that as soon as I get the internet to whichever house I choose, that I will order season six off of hey, if you want, you can come over to stay at my house after my birthday. I will owl you, if you want." Harry said, suddenly wanting some company of the CSI fan kind.

"Hell yeah! I'll bring Nev and Shea along as well!" Dean said excitably.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" Neville asked as Harry and Dean walked a bit quicker to walk next to him and Seamus.

"Going to stay with Harry at his new house later in the holidays. You and Seamus are invited to, it's going to be an all guy time." Harry said, throwing an arm around Neville's shoulders and not noticing the jealous look sent at Neville for that simple gesture.

"Okay, sure thing Harry. What about Ron though. Is he not invited?" Neville asked, grinning shyly at Harry.

"Erm… well I think he is a wee bit too whipped by Hermione to actually come with an open mind. Plus do any of you actually want to deal with Molly Weasley?" Harry asked, with a sly glance at Ron, who was talking to Hermione and blushing.

"Ooh! Good point Harry. So what will we actually be doing when we arrive?" Seamus asked, grinning cheekily at the thought of Molly Weasley.

"Oh I don't know, what do you think Dean? Shall we get these hopeless wizards hooked on the Muggle delight that is CSI?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Yep! We can have a non stop CSIfest, (the author would like to warn all that if they should wish to try this, to please make sure that they have plenty of liquids and food available.) we can watch every single episode back to back from all six seasons!" Dean said, almost jumping with excitement.

"Okay, sounds cool with me. I will owl all three of you then with the arrangements, but we will have to meet somewhere in Diagon Alley because all my properties are under fidelius, with various people as secret keepers, so they will have to tell you where it is." Harry said, eyes twinkling.

"That's fine. In fact, I think that make my gran even more agreeable to this thing." Neville admitted, getting nods of agreement from Seamus as well.

"Good, so then I will be seeing you in August then!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry sighed as he got out of the Dursley's car and looked up at number four, Privet Drive. He was back, by orders of Dumblebore. Of course, he wasn't lying when he said that he was moving out as soon as he was seventeen. Dumbledore had no say over where he stayed then, seeing as he was of legal age in the wizarding world at seventeen.

He couldn't wait for that day, but in the mean time…

"Look, let me just drag my trunk up the stairs okay, I will stay in my room, not making a noise and not botherin you, and you lot can just pretend that I don't exist. Sound good?" Harry said, pulling his actually quite light, multi-compartment trunk out of the car. The Dursley's all nodded their agreement and walked into the house, leaving Harry to supposedly struggle on his own.

After he had dragged his trunk into his room, he quickly closed the door and then set about setting up his, in his own opinion, completely wicked entertainment system, complete with surround sound, that he hadn't actually dared to use yet and thus stayed in the completely Muggle equipment compartment of his trunk.

He eventually got everything set up like he wanted and so he sat back on his bed and began CSI season one. Oh how he missed this whilst he was at Hogwarts. This was something he felt that he would never be able to give up, even in the wizarding world.

Settling back, he relaxed as the opening scene began and Harry secretly lusted over Warrick and Greg. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. Nope, the wizarding world may be more accepting of same sex relationships, but that did not mean they would be accepting of a gay saviour. Tough break for them, Harry thought with an evil snigger.

Of course, the theme song had only just ended when his name was shouted from downstairs. Sighing he paused the DVD and walked out of his room, wondering what the Dursley's could possibly want when he had only been back fifteen minutes.

"Yes?" He asked tiredly, once he had made it to the kitchen.

"Dudley has expressed that he would like you to accompany him out with his friends. Apparently they all want to know what you get up to for nine months of the year." Vernon said, looking as though it had physically pained him to say this, though knowing him, it probably did.

"Why should I go? All they want to do is pick up Harry hunting because all the other children on this estate have wizened up and stay indoors whilst _Big D_ and his group parole the streets like a small group of Nazi children." Of course that is only what Harry _wanted_ to say. What he actually said was, "Sure, not like I have anything better to do." Whilst his mind was screaming at him, asking what the hell he was saying, he had five seasons of CSI to get reacquainted with.

"Good, now go get dressed into something more acceptable, and don't start saying that you don't have anything acceptable because I know for a fact that you somehow bought yourself a new wardrobe." Vernon said, looking as though he was dying to ask where the money came from but just didn't dare.

"Okay, I'll go and get changed, when do you want to leave Dudley?" Harry asked the now no longer obese but obscenely large and muscular boy.

"I want to leave ain half an hour, don't make me late freak." _Ah the old F word, oh how I had missed it whilst I was at Hogwarts._ Harry thought fondly.

"Half an hour. Right okay then." And with that, Harry ran up the stairs and quickly changed into a pair of black baggy jeans and a black t-shirt with a small kambucho mushroom person on the front. Quickly brushing his hair, he scowled at his reflection and then sighed, mentally preparing to meet his doom and trying to get the voice humming the death march in his head to shut up.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After his first day, Harry didn't really get much time to himself. He found himself being dragged out to raves by Dudley every night and having to hang out with Dudley's friends every day. Much to Harry's consternation.

The day before his birthday, and Harry was almost ready to risk being expelled from Hogwarts just so that he could shut up Piers Polkiss with a nice silencing charm. Maybe he could also give him itchy boils on his arse as well.

"And then she grabbed me down there, if you know where I mean."

"Your penis you mean? It isn't a hard word to say, say it with me now, P.E.N.I.S." Harry said slowly, interrupting the thrilling story of how Piers got laid by the hot fit girl in Seven R.

"Shut it Freak. What happened then Piers." Considering that these fine examples of the human race all claimed to be as straight as a ruler, they didn't half enjoy hearing about the others' sex lives.

"Well then she…" Harry let Piers voice fade in the background as he imagined leaving the Dursley's tomorrow… Sadly dreaming about it didn't make it come any sooner, and in the mean time he had to put up with Dudley and his gangs pathetic stories of being groped by some nameless girl.

"What about you then freak? What do you get up to at your school?" Dudley asked, rudely, bringing Harry out of a nice daydream about cursing the Dursley's into making them believe that the other members were in fact farm animals.

"Huh? What did you say?" Harry said intelligently, congratulating himself on still managing to sound like his IQ was larger than all those surrounding him.

"I said, what did you get up to in school? Shag any girls?"

"Well seeing as I go to St Brutus' Centre for Criminally Insane _Boys_ then I don't think I shagged any girls, not unless any of them managed to change sex without anyone noticing except me. Though now that I think about it, Terry Boot is awfully effeminate. It may have happened to him." Harry said, voice fading off as he pondered the mystery of the effeminate Ravenclaw. Maybe he really had changed sex and no one had noticed. Would be something to read about in the _Daily Prophet_.

"So you're a Homo then Freak?" Dudley asked, disgust shown clearly on his face. Amazing the amount of denial going on in this group. Now of course, Harry wasn't ashamed of his sexual orientation but he was not about to come out of the closet to this group of heavy-set homophobes. Even _he_ had _some_ self-preservation left.

"No Dudley, if you had listened then you would have heard me say that I had not _shagged_ anyone as you so eloquently put it." Harry snapped, glaring at Dudley as if daring him to say anything.

"So you're a virgin then Potter?" Piers asked, sneering at him.

"Well like I said, I go to an all boys school and none of us feel particularly keen on the idea of feeling up the boy in the next bed, especially seeing as there is a ninety percent chance that he will be a murderer as soon as he graduates." Harry said bluntly, making the other boys in the room look at him disbelievingly.

"A murderer Potter?" Darren, the smallest of the group, though still probably weighing twice what Harry did.

"Well yes, a murderer. I do go to St Brutus', what did you expect Criminally Insane to mean, we stole poesy's from the local flower stall?" Harry asked sarcastically, making the others pale considerably.

"Why are you there Potter?"

"Didn't you hear? I started my career early and killed one of my teachers in my first year. Rather an exciting feeling really. Must say, earned me the respect of several people at the institution. In fact, I really shouldn't be allowed to leave even for the summer, but with no one there, then I would have been left alone. Shame. Think of what I could have done without being Tagged." Harry said, enjoying scaring the living shit out of Dudley's so called hard friends. Of course, after what they talked about whenever they met, Dudley could have meant it in a completely different manner. Hmm, maybe Harry should ask Dudley at a later date. When he could apparate away to safety.

"Tagged?"

"Yeah, they tag us before we leave so that they will know what we are up to. Sometimes they even have people follow me around, to make sure that civilians are safe from me." Harry said casually looking at his fingernails.

"God Potter. You really are a twisted Freak!" Rob, another of the so-called (but Harry _was_ going to research into that claim) hard gang.

"I prefer psychotic thanks. Now Dudley. I think we should be getting back. Don't want to worry your mother now, do we?" Harry asked, standing up and casually brushing his clothes down, he was anxious to be back in his bed before midnight, as he had heard that sometimes, Wizards can experience a bit of pain when coming into their full magical inheritance, and with his luck, he would feel the pain.

"Yeah suppose you're right freak. Let's go. See you guys tomorrow right?" Dudley asked, standing and moving to walk beside Harry as they turned to leave the house (Darren's)

"Yep, same time, meet here. My parents are still on holiday so we can stay here." Darren said, still watching Harry wearily.

"Okay then. Come on Potter, wait until my dad hears about all the lies you have been telling my friends." Dudley added, making Harry mentally sulk when he saw that Dudley's gang on friends were no longer so afraid of him. Damn.

"Fine fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Harry muttered, walking out of the house and leading the way back home.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When Harry awoke the next morning, he walked to his mirror in his bedroom and gaped at the changes that his body had gone through. There was only one thought running through his mind as he stared at his reflection. _Man I look cool!_


	2. Who Are You?

Chapter One – Who Are You?

When Harry awoke the next morning, he walked to his mirror in his bedroom and gaped at the changes that his body had gone through. There was only one thought running through his mind as he stared at his reflection. _Man I look cool!_

His hair was now longer, growing to just past his shoulder blades and had dark yellow tips, his ears were pointed at the ends and his skin had become more tanned than it used to be. His eyes were still emerald green, but they also had flecks of gold in them, that made them dance like green fires and he had finally grown a bit more… not much but he was no longer of hobbit proportions and was now a respectable five foot nine.

Grabbing his wand, after he had admired his reflection enough, he decided to cast his first spell out of Hogwarts… well okay that was a lie, but his first spell out of Hogwarts that he wouldn't get in trouble for. Waving his wand over himself, he made a glamour appear over his ears then checked in the reflection, at least now he looked relatively normal and nothing like the Harry Potter that the wizarding world remembered. He would be able to actually walk into Diagon Alley without being mobbed… it had never happened before, he felt quite liberated.

Shrinking his trunk, he had packed it last night, he placed it in the pocket of his jeans once he had gotten dressed, then was about to leave the room, when he heard a frustrated hoot from behind him. Feeling sure that he had already set out his plan with Hedwig, she seemed to understand at the time, he turned around in confusion and then grinned sheepishly when he noticed the small pile of first that he had acquired in the night.

"Oh right, thanks Hedwig, completely forgot about those. I'll put them into my trunk and open them when I get home. So you can head off now, you know the house that I am going to choose, Marauder Lodge. I'll see you there later." Harry said quietly, and then walked out of his room, whistling cheerfully as he went down the stairs to the kitchen where he truly hoped that the Dursley's would be, waiting for him to make breakfast probably.

"Boy, make breakfast and then you can leave to go out with Dudley again." Vernon ordered, making Harry smirk at him and lean against the doorway.

"Er… no Vernon. I don't think I will thanks. I'm seventeen now and you know what that means in the wizarding world, surely." Harry asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about Boy?" Vernon asked, looking at Harry a bit more fearfully, and making Harry cackle evilly in his head.

"I'm allowed to use magic now Vernon, so that means I am going to leave this house and live on my own in my spectacular bachelor pad, watching CSI morning, noon and night. So I will be seeing you, it was erm… lovely living here with you…. I suppose." Harry said, turning on his heel and walking out of the kitchen, leaving the Dursley's to gape behind his back.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry walked through Diagon Alley on his way to Gringotts to get the lease for his house, he looked in shop windows, making a mental list of items that he could buy, though he would probably buy most of his stuff, including some food to put in his Carling fridge (the ultimate bachelor item) in his house.

He would also need another pet. He wanted something that he could talk to, so a snake preferably, unless he found out some other hidden skill that he didn't have and would make the wizarding world fear him even more… besides the ears of course. They didn't need to know about those… or the fact that when he sneezed as he left the Dursley's, he set fire to Aunt Petunia's begonias.

So back to the point. Harry wanted a new pet. He still have Hedwig of course, but she was an owl and had become somewhat too… mothering. For an owl especially, that was quite creepy. Maybe with a pet she would calm down… hopefully.

He stepped inside of Gringotts and walked over to the only available teller. He smiled charmingly at the Goblin and then dropped the smile quickly when the Goblin glared back.

"Erm… yeah, I'd like to see my um… finance consultant." Harry said, smiling weakly.

"Name?"

"Potter. Harry Potter." Harry suddenly had a strong urge to say it in a Sean Connery voice. Then had to control himself slightly as he felt a small giggle start to build up in his throat.

"Well then Mr Potter, I suppose you should follow me and I will lead you to Griphook." The Goblin suddenly seemed to be nicer to him and Harry followed him through the desks and to a large door with gold scripting on it. Oh how he loved having his own family financial advisor that no one else had. Oh how he loved Griphook.

"Welcome Mr Potter, come on in." Griphook said, opening his door for Harry to enter his office.

"Hey Hey Griphook! How are ya doing! Looking good since the last time I snuck into Diagon and hired you as my advisor!" Harry exclaimed, walking into the office and taking a seat at Griphook's desk.

"I'm fine thank you Harry. How are you doing? Happy Birthday by the way. Any unexpected changes?" Griphook asked, and Harry assumed he raised an eyebrow at him. Well a large caterpillar above his eye shuffled up his forehead a bit.

"What do you know about me that I don't?" Harry asked, suddenly suspicious of his frequent drinking partner (he frequently snuck into Diagon and Knockturn Alleys over the summer before his sixth year after a letter from Remus Lupin surprisingly enough.)

"I know a lot of things you don't. I know how to speak fluent Gobbledegook, I also know-"

"Yes Griphook, I get the point, you are very knowledgeable. I meant, what do you know about me, my family. Why did you ask that about changes?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Fine. It's in your blood. The Potter bloodline and the Evans bloodline. They both had some demon blood in it, and I wondered if it had manifested in you. So did it? I have taken note of your hair and height change, but you could have dyed your hair and most wizards grow somewhat through their magical inheritance."

"Fine, yes I did change. Want to have a look. You might even be able to tell me what the hell I am." Harry said and then removed his glamour covering his ears. When he looked up again, he saw Griphook grinning manically at him.

"What?" He asked slowly, caution showing in his eyes.

"You are more powerful than I thought. You're a fire demon. You will have to train your powers and abilities, as they will begin to manifest pretty quickly, but you shouldn't really have much difficulty. Now was there anything that you actually wanted to speak to me about?"

"Yeah, I'd like the lease forms for Marauder's Lodge. I want to live there, so of course that means you are welcome to visit anytime to like, in fact I may decide to throw a poker night at some point. I'll owl you the details."

"That sounds great Harry. Prepare to loose of course. Maybe we could up the stales this time?"

"Sure, I'll be inviting a few others as well, so it won't be just me this time. Want to bring Rockbrook along with you? He's pretty good for a laugh."

"I'll see if he can make it, when you decide a date of course. So is there anything else you need?"

"Nope, just to get some money out of my vault and grab a few other things for the house, to make it more homely."

"Like what?" Griphook asked, as they both stood up and Griphook led Harry, who quickly placed the glamour back over his ears, out of his office and down to the carts.

"Oh I dunno yet, I want to see both the Black and the Potter main vaults, just to see if there is anything in them that I might like."

"Okay then. Well the Potter family isn't as old as the Black family, so their vault is deeper. We can go to them last. Black family vault first." Griphook said, climbing into the cart next to Harry and then driving it down at top speed. It wasn't long before they stopped in front of a very intimidating Vault that made Harry feel like he was five years old again and had just realised that he would be free if he could just open the damned front door. Of course it never worked, but now he would be able to open the metaphorical front door.

"Here we are. Just place your hand on the door and push it. It should open for you." Griphook said, making Harry grumble about useless Goblins not doing their job, then duck as Griphook took a swing for him.

Harry stepped out of the cart and walked up to the door. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it, feeling a strange sensation flow through him, the door swung open soundlessly and Harry walked in.

Inside, there was the customary pile of gold (which wasn't actually the true amount, that was in a separate vault, this vault was just for household items and family heirlooms.) and then several items surrounding it. Glancing around, Harry didn't really see anything that caught his attention except the Family tree, which, amusingly enough he was on. (There was a silver dotted line, as opposed to gold, indicating that Sirius must have adopted him, making him the true Black Heir.)

Grabbing the large Tapestry with the Family tree on it and a portrait of Phineas Nigellus (who promised him that he would not report back to Dumbledore, just so that he could get out of that damned vault and his crazy family members, apparently Arcturus Black's portrait was quite chatty and just wouldn't leave him alone.) after he had placed those in his trunk, much to the disgruntlement of Phineas, Harry looked around for the Black family ring, that Phineas advised on him to find.

He found it after to going into what looked like a different room of the vault (he wasn't actually aware that you could have different rooms in vaults, but he would ask Griphook about it when he left. Might be something interesting to add onto his house, a talking point at least.) and seeing it on a large tableau. Actually, it looked rather plain when placed on said tableau, but Harry wasn't about to say that out loud.

The ring was made of, what Harry could only assume was Black Gold, only the Black's would have something as… _unusual_ as Black Gold. It then had the Black Family crest on it in engraved into a strange black stone (it was a Diamond, but Harry wasn't _that_ good at telling different stones and gems.) Placing it onto his left hand ring finger, it tightened slightly, cutting off the circulation to Harry's finger and making him go into a slight panic, thinking that it hadn't accepted him or some such nonsense and was going to squeeze his finger off, before it loosened again and became the right size for his finger. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry looked down at the ring, which seemed much cleaner now and then turned to leave the vault.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was a couple of minutes later when Harry and Griphook made it to the Potter vault and this time, Harry knew what he wanted. Well he wasn't too sure, but he had a vague idea t least, which was better than he had when he went into the Black vault.

Walking in, he again saw the customary pile of gold in the middle of the vault, and then saw the Family Tree Tapestry, which he rolled up and immediately placed into his trunk. He then set about looking for an interesting family member's portrait that he could bring with him to keep Phineas happy, though just as long as the portrait wasn't to chatty. Finally he noticed a portrait that seemed to be placed a bit further back than the others, who all seemed too chatty, even for Harry. Though he did notice that a lot of them had pointed ears and strangely coloured hair. One witch, who was too cheerful for her own good, had the customary black Potter hair with bright Pink tips, gods knows what she was, but Harry didn't want to ask.

The portrait in the corner was of a dark looking wizard with jet black hair that, like Harry, had dark yellow tips, that were almost verging on orange. He had golden eyes with a touch of sapphire blue and tanned skin. He was also wearing a full set of battle robes and had a sword strapped to his back. Underneath the Portrait it just simply said Salazar.

"Um… hello. I'm Harry Potter-Black." Harry said weakly, to what he thought could possibly be Salazar Slytherin, though he did wonder what he was doing in his family's vault.

"Hello young Fire Mage. I haven't seen a Fire Mage such as myself for since my death and none that had come from the Potter family, bar myself of course. What can I do for you?" The wizard in the portrait asked, eyeing Harry with what he assumed was pride in his eyes, though it was very difficult to distinguish that from disgust. Harry was just more optimistic that it was the former.

"I was actually looking for things that I should take with me to my house that I'm moving into. Also I was looking for a portrait that knew what I was and could help me train my abilities and tell me a bit more about myself."

"Well I can certainly do that better than any of the other portraits. Have you tried to touch anything yet?" The portrait, or Salazar asked, looking pointedly at Harry hands, which were covered with dragon hide gloves.

"Erm… yes. I set fire to the door as I closed it, when I left the Dursley's. It was quite embarrassing so I am wearing gloves to prevent it from happening again until I can control it." Harry said, ignoring the blush that bloomed on his cheeks.

"Forget it. You won't be able to control it and the only thing you will be able to touch without those gloves will be your mate."

"Mate? Ah crap this is turning into one bad Veela wizarding novel. Hermione and Ginny read them." He added after seeing the enquiring face of Salazar.

"Maybe so, but at least you won't have to face the tediousness of courting potential partners. They will have to be something you will get on with and vice versa, though they are normally the complete opposite to you and your element."

"Okay then. What should I call you by the way?"

"I am Salazar Potter. Founder of the Potter family and Fire Mage Demon."

"Salazar Potter? I had thought you were Slytherin until then. You're not related to Slytherin are you?"

"Not myself but you could be. All pureblood wizarding families inter-breed at some point. You yourself have two prominent pureblood families as your last name, which I will ask about at a later date. I though, am a fullblooded Mage Demon that was exiled into the wizarding world. My mate was a pureblood witch but not a demon and that is looked down upon in our home world. Well I say world, but really it's more of a country." Salazar muttered, before noticing he had an audience. "Right well, I suppose, seeing as you are worthy, you should have my sword and the true Potter family ring."

"True family ring? You mean the one that I would have found, isn't the real one?"

"Oh it's a real family ring, but it was only commissioned about three hundred years ago when the original just disappeared. That happens sometimes with family rings."

"So if it disappeared, how will I find it?"

"Because I know where it is. It will be found with my sword, which is in the room next to this."

"Okay then. I'll grab them and place you in my trunk if you don't mind of course. There is another portrait in there that you can talk to if you wish." Harry said, remembering about Phineas who was still stuffed in there.

"That is fine Young Fireling." Harry smiled at the slightly odd Demon and mentally wished he would stop with the affectionate terms and use his name, before placing him in his trunk.

He then walked into the room next to the main vault chamber and saw the Potter family ring on the tableau, but knew it wasn't the real one and thus ignored it in search for the sword. He found it placed on the wall. It was made with black metal and had black cloth wrapped around the hand, which Harry thought looked like it was made of some sort of red stone and looked like solid fire. He swung the sword with less that perfect grace and noticed that the edges of the sword lit up with blue fire when it moved. Stopping and looking at the blade, he shrugged and then placed it back in its sheath, which was made of a hard black material and had images of flames licking the edges.

Happy with it he then looked around it and noticed that on a small, well you could call it a shelf, only it was actually part of the wall, but we will stick with shelf just to stop confusion, was a ring, not dissimilar to the Black family ring in that it had a large stone (a sapphire this time) with the family crest engraved on it, but the gold was rose gold and looked like it had fire trapped inside of it… actually to be honest it reminded Harry of the One Ring in Lord of the Rings, you know, the bit where the council of Elrond is arguing and then the camera pans on the ring and the fire shines around it. Well it was a bit like that. At least that's what Harry thought.

He placed the ring on his right hand, taking his glove off first, ever careful that it would tighten, and then sighed in relief as all that it did was warm up slightly. Harry placed his gloves back on, looking at the two rings first and then looked around to see if there was anything else he would need. He then noticed two pairs of gloves in a strange material that he didn't recognise. He grabbed them both and shoved them into the trunk along with the sword and left the family vault.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Thanking Griphook and reminding him to await his owl for the poker night, Harry walked back out onto Diagon Alley and decided to walk towards Knockturn Alley. He could possibly find a good familiar there.

He had only been in Knockturn Alley for about five minutes when he was almost tripped up by a strange looking black and white cat that was almost all black except that it had a white front and it's nose was also white. It ran behind him, as though wanting him to protect it, so Harry bent down and picked the cat up, noting how it purred when he rubbed it under the chin.

"Oi! Give me that blasted cat! It needs drownin' it does!" A man wearing black robes and had greasy black hair, yelled, running up to Harry and making the cat hiss. Harry frowned and stroked the cat to calm it down.

"Why do you want to drown it?" Harry asked, still not moving to give the cat to the man, he had actually become quite attached to it.

"It's the devil cat that! Weird things happen around it." The man whispered in a conspiratorial way.

"Er… hello! This _is_ the wizarding world! Weird things happen around kettles! Anyway, you cannot kill something that is not yours." Harry said, holding the cat to his chest with one hand and taking his glove off his other hand, he smirked darkly when he noticed that his hand looked like it had fire wrapped around it. With a discreet wave of his hand and some wandless magic, he took off the glamour from his ears and looked at the man.

"What are you?"

"This cat belongs to my people… the um… Mage Demons! Satan himself would not be able to save you if you hurt one hair on it's back… Satan actually wouldn't want to save you thinking about it. He is quite fond of um… Mr Mistoffelees. Leave now and I won't make you regret your actions." Harry said randomly, smiling widely as he watched the man turn a ghostly white and then run back down the Alley where he came from.

Harry then turned down to look at the still purring cat, who had now made himself quite at home, snuggled up into Harry's robes.

"So then, how do you feel about becoming my familiar and coming to live with me, Mr Mistoffelees?" Harry asked, taking the contented meow and loud purr as an affirmative. Harry smiled down at the cat and then walked back out of Knockturn Alley, having gotten what he had originally gone in there for. Once back in Diagon Alley, he held the cat a bit tighter and then apparated to the location of his new house.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry spent the rest of his birthday, opening presents from his friends, reading letters and cursing himself for not taking the hindsight to buy his schoolbooks whilst he was in Diagon earlier that day. He also became quite acquainted with Flees, which he soon came to realise was not a normal cat by any stretch of the imagination. He wasn't sure whether it was the fact that the cat could communicate with him mentally or the fact that the cat could also turn into a human for a couple of hours each day, that gave it away. It was probably a component of the two put together.

When he woke up the next day, he saw Flees lying on the bottom of his bed, purring in his sleep, with his tail twitching every so often and smiled, tickling the cat under his chin.

Today he didn't have much to do, but he was going to put his plan into action tonight, with the help of Flees. Tonight he was going to start his career as a vigilante, taking out Death Eaters.

He was going to have to practice a bit with his powers today just to make sure that he could do the basics, but other than that, it was all sorted out.

He had started learning what his powers were the day before, with the help of Salazar (Call me Sal) and Phineas (Call me anything other than Phineas and your grandchildren will feel the curse.). Of course, being such a young Mage Demon, made him not have quite the control over his powers that he had hoped and learnt that it took more than knowledge of being a demon, to be able to use the abilities.

He could sort of 'smoke' into different rooms. Sadly though, he was supposed to be able to travel around and appear from within a column of flames, not smoke. He also couldn't stop setting things on fire when he sneezed. His method of travel was what prompted Phineas to snigger and rename his species. He was now, according to Phineas and much to the amusement of Sal, a Smoke Demon. Harry threatened to set fire to his frame, which made Phineas burst into hysterical laughter and took him almost half an hour to calm down.

So besides a couple of hiccoughs that made Phineas snicker and tell him that he wasn't the best of Fire Mage Demons, Harry had gotten the hang of the powers that would help him out the most in his mission. And as Phineas helpfully pointed out through his laughter, if it didn't work he could always grab the Death Eater and then sneeze on him.

"One good thing had happened however, the gloves that Harry had found in the Potter vault were, apparently, gloves that belonged to Sal and his mate (though his mate didn't actually need them). It was the smaller pair that fit Harry, but when he wore them, they appeared like a second skin on his hands and his family rings melded through them so that he would be able to show them without having to take his gloves off.

Another thing that they had discovered was that Flees could imitate Harry's powers, whether in cat-human form or just cat form, making Harry come to the decision to take Flees, in Cat-human form, along with him. Flees wasn't all that bothered by it, but admitted that it could possibly prove to be fun.

And so, after another day of training and being ridiculed by Phineas, and of course after watching an episode or two of CSI, Harry and Flees were ready to go to the first Death Eater' house on Harry's list.

Evan Rosier.


	3. Bloodlines

Chapter Two – Bloodlines

Harry appeared in the house of Evan Rosier in a cloud of smoke and looked around discreetly as Flees appeared in a column of fire, looking smugly at a very peeved Harry.

"Alright alright, so you can appear in smoke, but just remember that your powers are imitations of mine, they're not real." Harry hissed quietly, and walked to the door in the room they had appeared in, which looked to be the dining room and looked out, Flees following him soundlessly.

"My powers are real enough Smokey. Anyway, you're just jealous of my beautiful figure and powers."

"Sure Flees. I want to be just like you, complete with the whiskers coming out of my cheeks and the cute little at ears on top of my head. Yep completely jealous."

"Well you surely didn't expect me to turn completely human. That is just weird." Flees answered him, following Harry as he walked out of the room and silently crept down through the Hallways to find where Evan would be.

They eventually found him in his bedroom, apparently sleeping after a hard day of raids and pillaging.

Harry snickered quietly and then walked over to the bed that Evan was lying on, taking off his gloves he looked over at Flees and smirked evilly, getting an identical smirk in reply as Flees realised what Harry's intention was.

Harry leant down over Evan and waited for him to come into consciousness slightly. "Goodnight Mr Rosier. See you in hell." And with that, he calmly placed his hands on the bed sheets and watched as they quickly erupted into flames.

Harry turned his back on the screaming Death Eater and looked at a proud looking Flees.

"Come on then you flea bitten animal. Let's go back home and tell Phineas and Salazar just how we've done." Harry said, leading the way out of the bedroom.

"Shouldn't you leave a message or something, like 'All Death Eaters Beware from Harry.' It would make them think twice."

"Sure, but maybe not, from Harry. Kind of stupid to put my real name."

"True. Smokey?"

"Ooh terrifying."

"Fine. Bamf."

"Bamf? No, makes me sound like I'm farting or something. Hows about 'The Silent Killers.' It'll make Rita Skeeter almost combust with excitement."

"Okay then. Go with your idea. Ignore mine."

"Well they were stupid."

"Maybe, but should we take this outside before the house collapses on us?"

"Yep sure." Harry said and they both quickly ran outside, and watched the sight of Rosier Manor go up in flames. Harry looked around him and then sent a sign in the sky, not too dissimilar than that of the Dark Mark, but this time of a pair of Cat's eyes, with flames dancing in them. Underneath was a written message that looked to be written in fire:

'To All Death Eaters,

Your time is up and Judgement is upon you. Ta Ta for now and don't wait up.

All the best and lots of Love,

The Silent Killers.'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So how did it go?" Salazar asked as soon as the two 'Silent Killers' appeared in the training room.

"Great! We killed off Evan Rosier and left a nice polite message to the other Death Eaters, telling them that their time is up." Harry said, collapsing bonelessly into a chair. Facing the two portraits.

"So how did you finish him off?" Phineas asked, curiosity shining in his voice. Harry smirked as Flees said down next to him and stretched in a very cat like manner.

"Oh yeah, it was great! Harry whispered something in Rosier's ear and then took his gloves off and touched the bed linen. It went up like you wouldn't believe. It was amazing! And then just to add the piece de resistance he sent up this sign like the Dark Mark except it was a pair of glowing green cats eyes with yellow flames dancing in them! It was brilliant! Of course the message was all my idea."

"Shut up! I wasn't going to leave anything because I thought it would be stupid! It's like leaving evidence!"

"No it's not! It's your calling card!" Flees yelled back, rolling his eyes and then huffing and turning back into his cat form.

"Oh sure, take the easy way out. Wimp." Harry muttered, ignoring the snickering coming from Phineas.

"So besides this little argument. It all went according to plan?" Salazar asked, not even bothering to hide the amusement on his face.

"Yep. I think with the next one, I will try to do something different, but if all else fails then I will just touch them again. It seems effective."

"Good. So want to continue our conversation of family again?" Salazar asked, getting a nod in reply from Harry, who then transfigured the chair he was sitting in into something more comfortable and smiled as Flees jumped onto his lap and settled down.

"Oh so you've forgiven me now?" Harry asked, amusement showing in his voice. Flees answered by butting his head against Harry's chin and then settling down again and purring deeply.

"So what would you like to know Youngling?" Salazar asked once Harry had gotten comfy.

"What was your family like? I mean, I know you started the Potter Family, but you had a family before that? Are we from an ancient and royal family in the demon world?" Harry asked excitedly, things like this would always happen in wizarding novels (coughfanfictioncough)

"Er… my family were a bit like the bigoted purebloods in this world and no, they weren't royal. Actually I don't think you will like what I could tell you." Salazar admitted, looking away from an inquisitive Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked slowly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Well um… our family was quite well known in the Demon world. Still is I would expect, though I don't think you would ever want to go there."

"Why? What were they like?"

"They disowned me, but only me, not any future children, so I suppose if you ever wanted to find them, you could. You'd be welcomed with open arms."

"So why did they disown you? What won't I want to hear about them?" Harry asked confused.

"They disowned me because of who, or should I say what, my mate was." Salazar said, sighing.

"Who was she?"

"He. He was a wizard like I said, and my parents and family despised anything to do with the wizarding world."

"So they're like Death Eaters?"

"Yes, they were the demon equivalent to Death Eaters, only much, much worse. With Death Eaters, they just had magic. With Demons, especially the Potters, they had the will of the Gods and the Earth at their finger tips."

"So they were dark for Demons?"

"Very. If they were Wizards my father, and he would be your grandfather-"

"Wait. Grandfather? There has to have been at least ten, fifteen generations of Potter's between me and you."

"Yes, but did you not hear me when I said that you are a pureblood Demon? None of the other Wizarding Potter's count! You are the current 'lost' heir of the Demon Potter line."

"Lost heir?"

"Yup, that is what they would have named any descendant of mine that was found, as a 'lost' heir. Anyway, like I was saying, your grandfather, he would have been Voldemort. If not worse. He wouldn't have been stopped by a child in any case."

"Ah. So our family is quite notorious in the Demon world?"

"Yup. They succeeded in their quest as well. Demons with Wizard mates left or were disowned, like myself. There are no impure Demons left in the Demon world anymore."

"None? Not even Half-bloods?"

"Well if there are, they aren't admitting to it."

"Ah. So how many Demons will there be in this world?"

"I don't really know. Pureblood? You and maybe a couple of others, half-blood or less, fifty, a hundred? I'm not sure. Demons will only show any abilities if they are half-blood and then only about half half-bloods will have a mate. You will definitely have a mate and so your mate will also be one, whether human, half-blood demon or Pureblood."

"So I still have no choice in this mate thing?"

"Nope, you have a mate so you had better get used to it. You are taking the news of our family quite well."

"Meh, I'm not exactly light now am I? Killing only a _suspected_ Death Eater? Not an action that one would expect of the Saviour and poster child of the light." Harry said, shrugging and getting a respectful look from Phineas.

"You seem to be quite worthy of calling yourself a Black, Smokey." Phineas said, making Harry scowl at the nickname.

"I will ignore the Smokey comment and take the rest as a compliment. Now however I'm going to bed."

"We watching CSI tomorrow?" Phineas, newly made CSI fan.

"Yup, day off just to catch up on my season six DVD's!" Harry said, nudging Flees gently to wake him up and then standing up, still holding Flees to his chest.

"They came pretty quickly."

"Not really. I ordered them at the Dursley's and got them to be delivered to the Post Office just in the village down the road from here." Harry told him, yawning softly and then nodding his good night to the two Portraits and then leaving the room with Flees in his arms, sleeping softly.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The next couple of days went pretty much the same for Harry, going to the Death Eater's houses at night, well the ones which he knew where they lived anyway. Sadly that did not include any of the Lestrange's.

During the day he either watched CSI or trained with Flees and the help of Phineas and Salazar.

Today, he had decided that he would be going back to Diagon Alley to buy his schoolbooks and, by recommendation of Phineas, a new wand. Apparently his old one had eleven year-old school boy written all over it.

Tonight he was going to the house of one Death Eater that he definitely knew the address of, of course it did help that he was on such good terms with the Goblins and that the Death Eater who he had decided to pay a visit to that night, had pissed off the Goblins. Never piss of a Goblin. They know far too much about you, for you to get away with it.

Lucius Malfoy was not going to get away with whatever he did to the Goblins. Harry was going to make sure of that… and he got a reward from the Goblins if he succeeded! Bonus!

Now however, he was going to Diagon Alley and Flees was coming with him (in cat form) to keep an eye on him apparently.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry walked through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, ducking his head occasionally when he spotted someone that he knew. He had already sent a letter to Dean, Seamus and Neville saying that he would meet them here on the fifth, two days from now.

He hadn't, however, sent any letters to Hermione and Ron, and sadly they all seemed to be here today to do their shopping. Hopefully, with all the changes that he had gone through, and counting the fact that he had left his ears unglamoured, they wouldn't recognise him. Also it helped that what he was wearing was a large black robe that billowed around him and made him give off a rather ominous aura.

Flees stalked behind him imperiously, looking as though he owned the place, as Harry swept through the crowds, making shoppers watch him wearily and hide their children behind them. He walked through them, ignoring their muttered comments as he made his way to Florish and Blotts.

Walking in, he noticed that Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all in here buying their books for school. Harry quickly grabbed the books he needed and then headed to pay for them, always making sure that they didn't recognise him and also discreetly listening to their conversation.

"I can't believe you though Ron." Harry heard Hermione say, making Harry cringe at the whinyness of it.

"It wasn't my fault. Anyway, the twins said they could lend me the money for a new one." Ron said trying to placate her and stop the storm Hermione.

"Yeah, but didn't they say that you had to work for them, to pay them off?" Ginny asked, picking up a book she would need and then walking round the other two and over tot eh queue, conveniently behind Harry, who was now sweating slightly.

"True. It shouldn't be that bad. Well let's get the books and we can head over there."

"Actually Ron, can we go to Madam Malkin's first? I need to get a new winter robe." Hermione said, making Ron groan.

"Sure, but don't take too long!" Harry smirked briefly, making a passing woman look at him in shock and then hurry up slightly. He then paid for his books, so he never actually heard where his friends (ish) needed to go and what the twins were buying for Ron.

After he left Flourish and Blotts, he headed straight for Ollivander's, missing the looks sent his way by the two Weasley's and Hermione and the muttered whispers about Death Eaters from Ron.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Smokey! Griphook said you might be coming in here at some point this week! Heard about your inheritance. Pretty cool!" Harry walked into Ollivander's and was greeted by him very excitedly.

"I don't even want to know where you heard that nickname." Harry said groaning.

"You're right, you don't want to know. I heard about Rosier and Avery by the way." Ollivander commented lightly, watching as Harry jumped up and sat on his desk.

"Yep. Has any of it made the Daily Prophet yet?"

"Yes actually. They were both front page in today's news. They are calling you a vigilante and that they don't know where you will strike next. Or who for that matter…. Want to share?" Ollivander asked after a moment's thought.

"Malfoy."

"Ah, never was very nice. Took his son to some wand maker in Knockturn Alley. Never liked the family. Unlike the Black's and Potter's." He added smiling warmly at Harry and making Harry scoff and roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, suck up. So how's business going?"

"Fine fine. New first years are starting to turn up. None as adorably lost as you of course, and none quite so interesting either."

"Well I do try."

"Hmm, I bet. So is there any reason that you are here, my loveable little Demonic friend?" Ollivander asked, sitting down behind his desk and leaning back to look up at Harry.

"I am here, on orders of Phineas Nigellus Black, to get a new wand, and who better to go to, than Mr Ollivander, _the_ best wandmaker in the entirety of the wizarding world! My bestest pal in the whole wide world! My-" Harry's small tirade of whatever Ollivander was, was interrupted by the doorbell and Harry's friends walking in. Well at least that answers what the twins were buying Ron. His _third_ wand.

"Hello Mr Weasley. How may I help you?" Mr Ollivander asked, the three students jumped as they had been looking at Harry (who was still sprawled across the counter lazily and had his hair tucked behind his ears though his scar was covered by semi-permanent concealer.) curiously.

"Oh, erm… I need a wand." Ron said, blushing almost redder than his hair.

"_Another_ wand, Mr Wealsey?" The three teens ignored the snort that came from Harry. "Off of the counter please Smokey." Harry growled at him, making his eyes flash dangerously and his friends to watch him warily.

"I said don't call me that. I will find out who told you about that name. I bet it was bloody Flees."

"Where _is_ Flees?" Ollivander's asked suddenly, completely forgetting about the three teens waiting for a wand in finding out that the wayward cat was missing.

"I have no idea. Want me to go look for him?" Harry asked, sitting up from the counter and swinging his legs round to jump off.

"Please. And don't touch anything. Goodness knows what kind of trouble you will get into. We will get your new wand after I have seen to Mr Weasley. You can leave your books behind the counter." Ollivander added, getting a nod in gratitude from Harry, who placed his books behind the counter and then left through a door that the other three hadn't noticed before.

"Who is he?" Ron asked, glancing at the door to see if he had returned.

"That is a friend of mine, Smokey." Ollivander replied absently, wandering through the shelves of the wands and then picking out one and walking back to Ron.

"Is he going to Hogwarts then?" Ginny asked, trying to look at the books he had left behind and then sitting down next to Hermione when she realised that she couldn't see him.

"Yes he will be. Along with his familiar. He will be in his seventh year. Try this one Mr Weasley. Oak, Dragon Heartstring, good with charms."

Ron waved the wand and then suddenly there was a large bang from the back of the shop. Ron paled drastically and dropped the wand quickly on the table.

"Whoops!" Harry's voice came from the back and Ollivander groaned and sat down, waving a hand at Ron to find a seat.

"Smokey! What have you and that blasted cat done!" Harry stumbled out of the back, looking like he had been in the centre of an explosion and smiling sheepishly, holding a completely calm looking cat in his arms.

"Hey Olli." He said weakly, sitting down, well collapsing down in a chair that Ollivander had conjured up for him.

"What did you do? I told you that I disliked that cat. In letters I informed you that that cat has been terrorising me for years. Why did you have to bring it back in here?" Ollivander asked through gritted teeth.

"Um… I thought you might want to see how good he has become?" Harry asked, shrugging sheepishly.

"Hmm. Do I want to know what you did in the back?"

"No?"

"That's not right. I _do_ want to know." Ollivander said, narrowing his eyes at the ashamed looking teen. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were watching this with avid eyes.

"Flees said it would be a good idea to make my own wand because you were busy with these people. He said that to make a good wand you need to mix different wand cores together. Then he said that it would be really fun if we put the feather of an ice phoenix and put some of my blood onto it, just to see what would happen." The cat in question hissed at Harry indignantly and then jumped off of his lap, changing into a human half way and making Harry groan and put his head into his hands when he heard his friends gasp.

"What! It was your idea to put your blood on the feather of an ice phoenix. I said it was a bad idea!" Flees said, before stopping short and realising what he had done when he noticed the expressions on the three Hogwarts students faces.

"That cat is human." Hermione said, pointing a shaky finger at Flees.

"I am not!" Flees said indignantly. "I am a cat thank you very much! I'm not human."

"Flees, shut up. Oh and can I have one of your teeth in this form for my wand." Harry asked, making Ginny and Ron look at him in awe and Hermione to frown in confusion.

"What do you mean? How can you have his tooth in a wand? They're already made." Hermione said, frowning in confusion.

"Smokey here has commissioned a customised wand. I have agreed to it only because he is a close friend of mine. That reminds me, when you find him, bring in your mate for one as well." Ollivander said, turning to look at a curious Harry, who nodded slowly, frowning.

"Mate?"

"_Him_?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time, getting a funny look from both Harry and Ollivander.

"I am not human Miss, so I will have a mate and as for the gender of said mate, what should it matter to any of you?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at Ron dangerously.

"It's disgusting! That's why!" Ron said, sneering at Harry and making Harry flinch inside.

"Er… what are you?" Hermione asked, glaring at Ron to shut him up.

"I'm a Fire Mage Demon, and he is my Familiar, Mr Mistoffelees."

"Oh. A gelical cat?" Hermione asked, looking at Flees, who snorted, for an answer.

"A gelical cat? Those silly Muggle people dressed as cats and singing about their lives? No. Smokey named me and it stuck, so I got revenge and gave him the name Smokey." Harry glared at him and then spun dramatically and jumped up onto the counter, making Ollivander sigh and then stand up.

"Right Mr Weasley. Let's find you your wand shall we?"

"Yeah." Ron said, still occasionally shooting Harry disgusted looks.

"Erm… could we, perhaps, stay and watch er… Mr Smokey's Here Flees and Ollivander sniggered, whilst Harry sulked. wand being made?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Well the core of a wand tells you a lot about a person, so that is completely up to Smokey here."

"Sure, if you really want to watch, but it is pretty boring. I choose the core and wood, Ollivander waves his wand in a fancy move and fuses the core with the wood. That really is it." Harry said with a shrug. What did he care if Hermione, Ron and Ginny saw what was in his wand. Ron had already made up his mind about him, without even knowing who he was and Hermione and Ginny would probably follow Ron with this when they found out what his wand core would be (Ginny) and what his grandfather is famous for… and called (Hermione).

"Good, glad we have that sorted out, so Mr Weasley. Can you give this a wave please. It's oak and unicorn hair." Ron waved it and red and gold sparks shot out of it.

"Ah! Much easier to find a second or even third wand for someone, once we know what works with them." Ollivander said happily, shooting a brief glare at Flees as he reached for a wand.

"Flees. Stop it, give me a tooth then change back before Ollivander hurts us." Harry said, making Flees retract his hand quickly and then grumble as he pulled a tooth out of his mouth and handed it to Harry.

"Use it well and I suppose you will want some of my blood as well, to make it work for my familiar?" Flees asked Ollivander, who nodded and waved his wand, making a small jar of blood appear on the table.

"_Your_ familiar? You are _my_ familiar!" Harry said indignantly. Flees smirked at him and then changed back into a cat and jumped into Harry's arms. "Don't think that being all cute and cuddly will make me drop this, just you wait until you change back into humanoid form… I don't care if you prefer the term anthropomorphic personification. It's too much of a handful to say… just remember that I am the one feeding you… what do you mean Salazar can order the house elves to feed you?... no he can't… he can't!" Harry seemingly continued to have an argument with himself as he followed Ollivander, who was shaking his head in exasperation at the two.

"Erm… who are you talking to?" Ginny asked tentatively, looking at Harry as though he had three heads.

"Flees. We have a mental connection with each other and so can communicate with one another, I'm new to the connection so I prefer to speak aloud. Well then Olli, what shall I do first?" Harry asked as they walked into a largish room with shelves filled with bottles and jars of strange objects., though now, a couple of the cores had disappeared along with the shelf, and in its place was a large black blast mark.

"First we choose your wood. Now to do that I will ask a few questions then ask you to sit down on the floor, here and close you eyes as I hand you different pieces of wood. You will know when you find the wood for you." Ollivander explained, pointedly ignoring the black spot on the wall.

"Okey choke, shall I sit there now then, so you can ask your questions and then move straight on to the testy feely part?" Harry said, sitting down on a small piece of silk on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Yes, seeing as you have decided to sit down. Now then, this should technically be easier for you as we already know each other well so I won't have to ask too many invasive questions. Now your species helps as well. So I will ask a couple more. What side did your family take in the Great Demon Wars?"

"My grandfather was Lucifer, the Great Earl of Tartarus. He led the Purity fighters and the winning side." Harry replied, ignoring the gasps of horror coming from the two Weasley's.

"I thought so. Would you be welcomed back by him?" Ollivander asked carefully, knowing who the other three were and whom they would contact after this. Sadly, these questions had to be asked and Harry couldn't lie in order to get the best wand.

"Yes. I am the 'Lost' heir." Again there was a gasp from Ron and Ginny whimpered slightly.

Ollivander closed his eyes briefly and winced as he asked the next question, mentally apologising to Harry and jumping in shock when he heard Flees' voice telling him it was okay.

"What is the name of your Wizarding Families Founding father? Just the first name will suffice." Ollivander added quickly, glancing at the Weasley's and Hermione discreetly. Both Weasley's were white and shaking slightly, whereas Hermione was looking at them in confusion.

"Salazar."

"Thank you. One last question. What colour is your aura."

"Black." At this, Ron backed away quickly and almost knocked over several ingredients from shelves. He probably would have done if not for the spells keeping them up there.

"Right. Will you hold this wood please?" This line of questioning went on for several different pieces of wood that Ollivander handed to Harry one after the other until he stopped and leaned back. Harry opened his eyes and smiled at Ollivander weakly, refusing to look over to see his friends reactions to their discoveries of the mysterious guy they had met at Ollivander's.

"So then, what wood am I? No innuendoes please!" Harry added, getting a smile from Ollivander and a giggle from Hermione.

"You are in fact two types of wood, so I suppose you will have two thinner layers of wood as opposed to one solid wand. I will put the burnt oak, from the Great Fire of London of 1666 and on the outside I will put the wood of a yew tree found in a graveyard in Greater Tartarus, before the Demon world was closed off the wizards. I believe that it is yours. Being the heir of Tartarus, you deserve it." Ollivander said, with a regal nod of his head to Harry in respect.

By this point, even Hermione, who was quite good at Latin and thus knew that Tartarus meant Hell, were all quite shaken. Learning that this joker, and friend of Ollivander was the renowned 'lost' heir to the Muggle Satan. Well it certainly made them rethink their decision to not write their will when Harry suggested it the year before. Bugger.

"Right now that you have the base of the wand. I am going to ask you some other questions that are slightly different and then I will ask you to hold some different cores. I am thinking that you will need two again to balance out the two types of wood."

"Okey choke. I'll just stay down here then shall I?"

"Yes. Okay, so close your eyes and tell me what you erm… imagine I suppose."

"Alright." Harry said slowly, raising an eyebrow and then closing his eyes.

"What do you feel about Unicorns?"

"Awe."

"From them?"

"Hate."

"About Thestrals?"

"Respect."

"From them?"

"Companionship."

"About Dementors."

"Respectful Fear."

"From them?"

"Primal Fear."

"About Dragons."

"Adventure."

"From them?"

"Next Lunch." Someone in the room sniggered, but no one admitted up to it later.

"Last one. What do you feel about Basilisks?"

"They are my Guardians."

"From them?"

"I am their master."

"Okay them. Hold this for me." Again the routine of Harry holding several wand cores went on for a couple of minutes, with Harry telling Ollivander what he felt about it. Hermione, Ron and Ginny, by this time, had all shuffled closer to one another, wondering who this strange person, who appeared to be the grandson of Satan, actually was.

"Right then Olli-boy! What's ma wand like?" Harry asked a couple of minutes later, standing up to stretch his legs and get rid of the pins and needles.

"Well I've already told you the wood used, the wand cores are your cat's tooth soaked in his blood and a basilisk's, who was guardian of your family for hundreds of years, fang, soaked in his poison and then ground down into a powder. Should be powerful and very good for um… well… technically I should be saying in a very ominous voice, The Dark Arts, but by the feel of it, I would have to say that it will be best with charms strangely enough." Ollivander said, waving his wand over the wood one last time to merge the powder with the wand.

"At least you didn't say Divination." Harry muttered, taking the completed wand from Ollivander and giving it a wave. It produced silver and black sparks making his friends shudder.

"Well then let's go back to the shop shall we?" Ollivander asked, looking at Harry who nodded, pocketed his wand and then walked back to the front of the shop, the other four following him.

Once they were back in the main shop, Harry picked Flees up from the floor, and looked at Ollivander.

"Right then Mr Weasley, your wand will cost eight galleons then please." Ollivander asked once Harry had settled back on top of the counter. Ron handed over the money, watching Harry cautiously, then quickly went back to Ginny and Hermione.

"Thank you for letting us watch you make a wand Mr Ollivander, it was very interesting." Hermione said timidly, getting a nod of agreement from Ginny and a non-committal nod from Ron.

"Oh, Hermione, before you go. Word of advice. GHD!" Harry said, nodding and smiling.

"GHD? How did you know my name?" Hermione asked suddenly, frowning at him suspiciously.

"Oh! Um… Your friend, Weasley said it earlier. I just over heard him." Harry said, inwardly cursing himself for almost giving himself away.

"Right. Well goodbye. I'm sure we will see you again at Hogwarts. Mr Ollivander said you would be going."

"Did he now? Well he lied I'm afraid. Kidder that he is. I'm actually too old for Hogwarts, plus they don't teach demons what they need to know." Harry said, turning his head to glare at Ollivander, who smirked back.

"Oh, well we might see each other around again then, maybe not. Bye. Bye Mr Ollivander." And Hermione followed the two Weasley's out of the wand shop.

"What did you tell them that I was going to Hogwarts for?" Harry asked curiously.

"Why shouldn't I have?"

"Because they will ask Dumbledore or someone if there is a new student starting, and he will tell them no. It won't take very long for Hermione to work it out." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry then Harry. I did not realise. Well what are you up to now?"

"Me and Flees will be heading back home. Then tonight I will be paying a visit to the Malfoy's. Should be fun. Look for it in the papers tomorrow." Harry said, jumping off of the counter and picking up Flees.

"Oh I will. Come by later with your mate remember!" Ollivander added, as Harry and Flees disappeared in a cloud of smoke, making Ollivander cough and waft the smoke away after a while. "Bloody smoke demons."

A/N – Umm… GHD are straighteners, thought I would just tell you that in case you don't have them in America or somewhere. Harry's grandfather (we've taken off the great great's) isn't _actually_ Satan. He was just the basis for the character in the bible…. So would that mean he really is Satan? Hmm… well if it does then whoops. Heh.


	4. Identity Crisis

Chapter Three – Identity Crisis

Ron, Ginny and Hermione all practically ran into Grimmauld Place after their shopping trip and ran straight into the Kitchen when several of the members of the Order, including Dumbledore, were still there chatting after a meeting having been held.

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione? What's wrong?" Molly Weasley asked her children, frowning in concern.

"There was this weird guy in Ollivander's. Ollivander seemed to know him and made him a customised wand." Ron said quickly. The other two nodded and then followed him to sit down around the table. The Order members looked at each other in confusion at why this made the children antsy.

"Having a custom made wand is unusual yes, but what about this that has made you all seem like you have just seen something terrifying?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling fully when he looked at them.

"Well I asked if we could watch the wand being made." Hermione said, looking at the other two briefly.

"The making of a wand is very personal. Were you allowed to watch?" Remus asked frowning slightly and wondering if whom they were talking about was whom he thought it was.

"Yes. We followed Ollivander, Smokey, that's what Ollivander called the stranger and Flees-"

"Who is Flees?"

"Oh! Flees is Smokey's familiar. The guy said that his full name is Mr Mistoffelees, and Hermione asked something about Gelly Cats or something. The cat acted all offended, but I don't think he ever told us what he was." Ron added contemplatively.

"Hang on a minute. A Gelly Cat? The cat spoke?" Bill asked, looking at his siblings and Hermione as though they were crazy.

"He means Gelical Cat, it's from a Muggle musical about cats. He isn't one but was named after one of the character's from it, which probably means that the stranger has interacted with Muggles at some point in his life, now that I come to think of it." Hermione added, frowning in thought.

"How did the cat speak to you?" Arthur Weasley asked, seeing that Hermione had gone off track once more.

"He changed into a Human! You should have seen it! It was amazing! He still had whiskers and cat ears and a tail, but he was more or less human!" Ginny exclaimed, talking for the first time since they had arrived.

"So this stranger has an Anthrofeline? Interesting. What about his wand. Did you manage to find anything out about him? I do not know the technique Ollivander uses to create customised wands I am afraid." Dumbledore admitted, getting small looks of shock from the three teens.

"Oh yes. That is what we needed to tell you. Ollivander asked Smokey to sit down and answer questions that were asked, whilst looking at us warily. He whispered something to Smokey then and then started with the questions." Ron said, paling at the memory.

"The questions were pretty standard really, but it was the answers that scared us. This 'Smokey' character is the Demonic 'Lost Heir'! He's the grandson of Satan!" Ginny said shrilly, reminding many of the people there of Molly.

"What! Lucifer's bloodline lives on! How! I thought it had ended with Grindelwald!" Remus yelled, commending himself deep down for his acting.

"So had I. Unless Grindelwald was in fact lying about his heritage? We will never know if that is the case, but we will need to find this 'Smokey' character and try to convince him to join our side." Dumbledore said, twinkle dimming by the second. "Can any of you tell us what his wand core was?"

The three teens nodded quickly, but when they opened their mouth to tell him, they found that they couldn't remember for the life of them what was asked.

"Ah, it seems that Ollivander or the stranger has cast a mind web over the information of his wand so that no one will be able to find its signature. What a pity."

"Damn. With that information, we would have been able to find him as soon as he used it." Kingsley Shaklebolt said, banging his hand lightly on the table.

"Indeed, well we will have to keep someone on watch in Diagon, he may visit Ollivander again, if so, we can catch him then. Oh Ron, Hermione. Before I leave. Have either of you heard from Harry at all this summer? It seems he has already left his relatives house and we do not know where he has gone." Dumbledore said, eyes once again twinkling full beam.

"No, we got a letter from him the day after his birthday, thanking us for his presents, but Hedwig didn't stay as she had other letters and when we try to send letters with any other Owl, they come back undelivered." Hermione said, lying slightly. Ron and Ginny hadn't sent any letters back at all, only she had.

"Ah well then, I suppose he will have to visit Diagon Alley at some point for his books. I am just worried about him, what with this Silent Killer being on the loose and all."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry meanwhile was sitting in his living room, setting up the surround sound system that he just remembered was in his trunk and seemed to be having difficulties. Of course, it didn't help that the only help he had, came from two portraits, the youngest of which was commissioned in 1924, two years before the occupant died. Safe to say, they were not helping him much.

"Well all I said was why not try to cut the coloured strings down so that they will fit." Phineas said, holding his hands up in defence.

"Well that was a stupid suggestion! I am not cutting down the wires! Why would they give you the wires at this length if it was wrong?" Harry snapped, looking slightly frazzled as he sat in the middle of a large pile of tangled and twisted wires, some of which were connected to a large box of some speakers. Most of which were connected to nothing.

"So you not have a guide of some sort?" Salazar asked, glancing down at the wires in front of him.

"Yes."

"So why don't you use it then?" Phineas asked curiously.

"Because I don't need it!"

"Bloody Gryffindor! Stop pretending! We all know you're a Slytherin really! So enough with the stupid pride act and get the instructions!" Phineas yelled back at a now sulking Harry.

"Fine. Why don't you go and sp on Dumbledore or something?" Harry asked, glaring at Phineas dangerously, and making Phineas flee his portrait quickly, with a large gulp.

"Well that got rid of him. Now get those instructions and we can sort this out. What time are the Laz-e-boy chair's coming?" Salazar asked, talking about the five chairs that Harry had been talking about noon stop.

"They said they would deliver it here at about four."

"How will they see the house?" Salazar asked curiously.

"I took George with me when I was ordering it, he wrote down the address in the order form and made it so that only the delivery man would be able to read it. Or something like that anyway." Harry said, walking back over to the red and black mess on the floor with a small booklet in his hands.

"Right, well I thought I should tell you that it's half past three."

"What! This will never be done!"

"Just read that piece of parchment that you have in your hands and it will be done in no time."

"It's in German."

"Ah. Well you grandfather could speak it."

"Could you?"

"Well… no."

"Ah."

"Are there any pictures?"

"No."

"Hmmm. Phineas might be able to speak it. Would you like me to go and fetch him?"

"I'll ask Flees."

"Alright then." Salazar said, watching as Harry closed his eyes and probably had a conversation with Flees. Either that or he was singing some inane song in his head and was just making Salazar wait. Sal preferred to think that it was the former. "Has he told you yet?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, he said no."

"Ah, I guess it is Phineas that we shall have to ask then hmm? I will just go and fetch him, making sure that Dumbledore does not notice or recognise me if he does notice… er…. Not that he will of course. I'll just go shall I?" Harry nodded, smiling slightly at him before he looked down and sighed at the mess of wires in front of him.

"I only speak French! It's not my fault! Anyway, apparently it would have been a different German that I would have learnt anyway!" Phineas said, appearing in his frame and looking at someone behind him.

"How'd you figure that?" Harry asked, standing up to look at the frazzled portrait.

"The German language changed at some point during the last century. Probably when the wall fell down." Phineas said thoughtfully.

"How do you know all this?"

"One of my portraits is in the Headmasters office remember. Plus there is another in a house and one more in that blasted vault for the last fifty years. New portraits for the blacks got commissioned every time a Black turned sixteen. You should be getting yours by the way. And I had three new ones done when I turned seventy-seven. Like all Headmasters I had a Portrait painted after thirty years of service to Hogwarts."

"You could have just said, 'I know because I know' and left it at that." Harry said, stifling a yawn.

"Yes, but then you would have bitched and moaned saying that that wasn't an answer and demanded a real answer."

"Can't argue with that. Wish I hadn't asked though." Harry added as an after thought. "So the conclusion of this is, that none of us can actually _read_ these stupid instructions and thus I won't be able to install the surround sound system." Harry said, running his hands through his hair in frustration and tugging at it.

"Well there is one thing you could do." Phineas said off-handedly.

"What?"

"Well a simple translation charm would have sufficed and we wouldn't have had to go through any of this." Harry gaped at him and then banged his head into the wall.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry smiled at the delivery guy, who was about two hours late by the way, and lead him into the living room, sniggering at Phineas and Salazar as they tried to stay completely still. Harry had considered moving their portraits to the training room, but he thought it would be more amusing to watch the two portraits struggle.

"So where do want these?" The guy asked, struggling with the lounger with another delivery guy.

"Um, just place them down, I can move them around later." Harry said, waving his hands around in a vague movement. The delivery guys nodded and then began to bring in the five different chairs.

"Whoa. Who is that guy? He is _Ugly_." Delivery Guy number one said, pointing at Phineas' portrait. Harry glanced at where he was pointing and burst into laughter.

"He's my Great times five uncle on my mothers side. The guy next to him was um… something like a father to me." Harry added, seeing Delivery Guy Number Two looking at Salazar, who was clearly having difficulties in not laughing at Phineas.

"Dude! Sorry. But I mean, you look nothing like either of them!" DGN1 said, looking over at the Salazar to compare the two.

"Oh I don't know. I think he looks a bit like this one." DGN2 said, still looking at Salazar. "What were they called?"

"Huh? Oh he was called Phineas Nigellus Black. And that one there was Salazar Lucian Potter." Harry said, pointing to their respective portraits.

"Cool names. Weird. But cool." DGN2 said, turning round to look at Harry.

"I suppose. Thank god they called me Harry. Nice and normal."

"True. I like weird names though."

"Hmm. Would you two like a drink or something?"

"I would say yeah, but as you have probably guessed, we are running a touch late with deliveries and we still have one more after this. What time is it by the way?" DGN1 asked, still glancing at an almost visibly sweating Phineas.

"Um… about half past six. What time was your last delivery supposed to be?" Harry asked, grinning at the facial expressions on both of the Delivery Guys faces.

"Ah, about sixish. Bugger they are going to be so mad. Well are you sure you will be able to move those chairs by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm having a few friends around later so they can help if they want to sit down." Harry said, smirking at the two guys.

"Oh cool. Don't mind me saying though, you seem a bit young to be living in a house on your own. How old are you?" DGN1 asked.

"Seventeen."

"What? How can you afford this house and all these things that you have bought?" DGN2 asked in shock.

"Ah, well this house has been in the family for quite a few years so it has already been paid off. I don't have to worry about mortgages and things like that. And as for the money for all this stuff. Well I am an orphan and my parents left me quite a bit of money. Hell I'm loaded." Harry said with a smirk.

"What about school and things?"

"I go to a boarding school in Scotland and so this house will be empty during the school year. I'm starting my last year there in September."

"Oh cool. Boarding school. Fancy." DGN1 said, whistling his approval.

"Thank you. It's not too bad."

"Well we should really be off, don't want to get into too much trouble with the next customer and the boss." DGN1 said, tugging on DGN2's arm.

"Yeah guess you're right. Well see you around some time Mr Potter." DGN1 agreed, following Harry has he lead the two Delivery Guys to the door.

"Okay then, thanks for bringing the chairs. Bye." Harry said, smiling at them and then closing the door behind them once they had gone.

"I can't believe he called me ugly! He clearly had a bad up bringing! How rude of him!" Phineas exclaimed as soon as Harry walked back into living room. Salazar snorted in the frame opposite him and Harry sniggered as he began to float the loungers into the right places, making sure to watch the newly installed surround sound system.

"Well he has a point Phineas." Salazar pointed out carefully.

"He does not! I'll have you know that I was considered very a attractive and sort after man in my day. Shame that I got married off to Ursula Flint. Actually I suppose you could say she was quite attractive as well in her day." Phineas said, starting to reminisce.

"Sirius didn't look much like you. Who did he get his looks from?" Harry asked, stemming the impending argument that was building up between the two portraits.

"Hmm. I think Sirius got some of his looks from me, but then he got his more delicate features from Walburga."

"Who is that?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at the portrait.

"His mother. Walburga Black."

"Wait. I've seen a portrait of her in Grimmauld Place and she never appeared attractive to me."

"No, I suppose not. Well she was when she was younger and Sirius is almost the spitting image of her brothers Alphard and Cygnus. I think they must have gotten their looks from Ursula. They certainly didn't get them from their mother. She was a Crabbe you see."

"Hmm. Freaky really, how inbred the Purebloods are." Salazar commented, getting a glare from Phineas in return.

"Even freakier is the fact that all the families in the Black family tree are all 'dark' sided if there is ever a war or dispute between the two sides. The Potters seem to be from both sides and more neutral if anything. Well until you get to my true great grandfather. Then it is all 'light' sided families." Harry commented, walking over to the large tapestries that had been placed side by side on the wall opposite the entertainment system.

"Yes, well your great grandfather Harold, I believe you were named after him, was a true believer in all that is good. Your father and grandfather followed him sadly. You on the other hand, is what both of these great families needs. If all else fails in this world, then you can take the Black and Potter families with you to the Demon world. They can start a new there I suppose. I think a Potter married a Black at some point though." Salazar added, making Harry look at him in shock before turning to look at the two tapestries to see.

"Oh yeah. My great, great uncle Charlus. He was the brother of my great grandfather. They had a son, but he didn't have any children. So I really am the last Potter according to this anyway."

"You're not the last Black though, are you." Phineas said, smirking darkly.

"No. No I'm not. So how is it certain that I am the true Black heir? I mean I was only adopted."

"Doesn't matter. Magic chose you, along with the final Black Heir, Sirius. You are on the tapestry so you are the Heir."

"So Sirius was never disowned, even though Mrs Black blasted him off of the tapestry in Grimmauld Place?"

"Nope. Walburga never really had the power to disown anyone from the Black family. That was Orion's job and he never would have disowned his oldest son." Phineas told Harry who nodded his understanding and then moved away from the two family trees.

"So what is the plan of action for tonight?" Salazar asked suddenly, making Phineas and Harry both look at him like he was crazy.

"Um… well it's the Malfoy's tonight. I will see how far in Narcissa is, but Lucius is a definite."

"And the son. The second Black heir?" Phineas asked curiously.

"I don't know. Draco never really struck me as the Death Eater type. Sure Ron swore by anything that he was Death Eater in training, but I never saw it. I suppose I will see what he is involved with and then decide then." Harry said with a shrug.

"What if both the parents are, but Draco is not?"

"Then I suppose I will offer him sanctuary with me, not that I expect him to take it. Or I will tell him the location of one of the Black properties that he can hide out in until the end of summer."

"Ah. Not a fool proof plan youngling, but an alright one." Salazar commented, Getting a sheepish grin from Harry in return.

"When are you leaving then?"

"I think me and Flees will be leaving the house at around ten-ish."

"Right. Changing the subject slightly, but what date are your Gryffindor friends coming round?" Salazar asked, getting himself a funny look from Harry.

"The fifth. Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering youngling. Just wondering."

"Riight. Well let's watch some CSI then shall we?"


	5. Friends and Lovers

Chapter Four – Friends and Lovers

"Flees!" Harry whispered, walking through the numerous long halls of Malfoy Manor. "Flees what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"This looks expensive!"

"So! It's probably is! Doesn't mean you can steal it!" Harry hissed, watching as Flees pocketed an expensive looking Ming Vase.

"But you're just going to burn the house down anyway! No one will care!"

"I'm not burning this house down!"

"I thought you were! You have for every other Death Eater!"

"Will you be quiet! Someone is going to hear us!"

"Well you started it! If you hadn't turned around, you never would have seen me steal this vase!"

"We don't need the vase anyway!"

"Well we might need some money in the future!"

"Need money? When? When the Black _and_ Potter fortunes runs out?"

"Well yes."

"It won't run out for ages! Anyway, it's not as though I'm not going to work for a living after Hogwarts!"

"As what! Plus it's not as though Lucifer will allow that!"

"He won't find out!"

"He might!"

"He doesn't even know who I am! He has no idea that I am his Grandson!" The volumes of both Silent Killers had been steadily rising as the argument went on, but no one seemed to have noticed.

"Um! Smokey."

"What?"

"Noticed anything?"

"No what?"

"Well, we've been shouting at the top of our voices now for a while and no one has come to investigate." Flees pointed out, making Harry stop in what he was about to say and look about wearily.

"Do you think they are waiting for the opportune moment then they will jump us?"

"Jump us? What do you think this is? Miami Vice?"

"OH shut up. Now will you stop touching things! You know you leave DNA everywhere! We don't want to be caught!"

"Okay a coupld of things wrong with that statement. One. I'm an Anthrofeline. I don't think they have my DNA on file. Two. DNA isn't left after a fire. And three. These people are Wizards! Do you honestly believe that they have any way of finding DNA? Do you think they even _know_ what DNA is?"

"Yes well, you never know. They could have watched some CSI or something." Harry said, looking around him shiftily.

"Oh for gods sake. I think if they were going to ambush us or something, they would have done by now. As for the _Malfoy's_ watching a _Muggle_ television show. I think you have been eating far to many jelly beans."

"I don't eat jelly beans. I prefer chocolate frogs."

"Oh yes, because that was the most important thing to pick up on in my little speech."

"Hmph. Well if they aren't about to ambush us, then where the hell are they?"

"Out?"

"But there is someone in the house! I can feel them!"

"What do you mean?" Flees said, frowning at his 'familiar'

"I mean, I can sense that someone is in this house. I can feel their heartbeat!" Harry said, waving his arms around and then apologising sheepishly as he hit Flees round the head.

"Right, well do you know where this presence is? We can find them, kill them, leave a message and then leave."

"It's lower. The floor below us." Harry said, closing his eyes and searching.

"We're on the ground floor." Flees deadpanned, looking at Harry through narrowed eyes.

"Yes, but this is an old house, they might have dungeons or something!"

"Check again to see if you're right. Because there is no dungeon here. You have been reading far too many old novels."

"Oh shut up. Fine. Let me see. Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yes oh."

"What does oh mean?"

"It means that I may have been wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Yes. It seems that my um… sensor was upside down."

"Pardon?"

"Upside down."

"Yes yes I got that. Fine, do you know where the presence is now?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Next floor up. Corridor to the right."

"Okay let's go then?" Flees said, sighing and rolling his eyes as Harry paused and bit his lip. "Right, we will just search the rooms as we come across them okay?"

"Okay then." Harry agreed nibbling his lip nervously.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I just feel a bit nervous."

"Fine. Shall we go, and then when we get back home, we can ask Sal what you are feeling or something."

"Alright. Let's go see what the presence is first." Harry said, nodding firmly and leading Flees down through the corridors.

"Are we there yet?" Flees hissed after a couple of moments of walking around the corridors, searching fruitlessly.

"Yeah. I think so. I don't hear anything though."

"Nope, neither do I. How strange. I can just about hear some shallow breathing but nothing else."

"Shallow breathing? Do you think the person in there is alright?"

"Dunno. I think we should enter and check."

"Okay. After three. One. Two." Flees sighed and pushed open the door slowly, ignoring Harry's spluttered remark of waiting until three because you never know who is in there.

"Shut up will you. The person in here is past harming us. Can you not smell it?" Flees hissed, walking into the dark room. Harry entered the room and hissed, wrinkling his nose.

"What in Gods name is that smell?"

"Blood."

"Ah. Should we help." Harry gasped as he stepped closer to the body on the bed.

"What?"

"He's my mate! Oh my god, what if he hates me! Do I look alright? Oh god, I bet I look awful! I should have gotten more dressed up! Oh no! I didn't know he would be here! Why is he here? What will he think?"

"I think he will think. Shut up for gods sake and help me. But that is just a guess. I could be completely wrong." Flees mentioned, raising an amused eyebrow at the flustered Boy Who Lived.

"Well what should we do?"

"I don't know. Take him with us? Trust you to be the bloody submissive."

"What made you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, the 'What will he think? How do I look? Does my bum look big in this?" Flees said, imitating Harry with a high pitched voice and turning round to look at his behind in his clothes.

"Oh shut up. We need to help him."

"What is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he Wizard, Muggle. What?"

"He's… he's a Demon." Harry said, frowning and walking forward slowly.

"Well, Salazar did say that there would be a couple of Demons left. He may even be a very remote relative or something."

"Ew! My cousin?"

"Yup!" Flees said, smirking at Harry.

"Okay we can have this discussion when we get back. Lets grab him and take him home."

"What about your friends."

"What about them?"

"Well they may think it weird that you have a Demon in your house and that you are waiting on him hand and foot like a good little housewife."

"One. It's none of their business. Two. I can hide him and Three. I am not like a housewife."

"Could have fooled me. Anyway, I'll take him back, you send up the message."

"Okay." Flees walked over to the body on the bed and picked him up gently, whispering nonsense when he groaned in pain. Harry watched him with hawk like eyes until Flees disappeared in a ball of flame. Harry then ran from the room and navigated himself out of the Manor.

Once outside he smirked as he looked around him. Whispered a spell and then sent up a message with the typical mark.

'We look after our own,

Hurt us and we will hurt you!

The Demons will be waiting for payment. Malfoy is a name forever to be tarnished.

You have been warned.

TTFN!!

The Silent Killers'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry ran through the halls of his home, heading for where he sensed his mate. Hoping that Flees had been able to help him. Of course it didn't help that if a Demon lost his or her mate, then they would die themselves.

"Is he going to be alright!" Harry asked, bursting into his own room, where Flees had placed the young Demon on the bed.

"Yep. He had a bit of internal bleeding and was suffering the after effects of a Cruciatus curse, but I have given him the right potions so he should be fine after some sleep. I think Salazar and Phineas want a word with you. I will clean him up and then you can see to him after you have spoken to them." Flees said, actually sounding kind for once.

"Did they say what they wanted?"

"Nope, just told me to tell you to go to them as soon as you got back. They should be in their portraits." Flees told him. Harry nodded and then walked out of the room. Glancing at the blood-covered figure on his bed longingly.

Once again he found himself walking through the corridors of his home, though at a more sedate pace this time and walked into the living room. Walking over to the portraits, he stood in front of them and raised an eyebrow.

"Well? What is so important that I can't see to my mate."

"We needed to speak to you about your mate actually. First off. We heard that you are the submissive." Salazar said. Harry, sensing that this was going to take a while, walked over to one of the loungers and dragged it to face the two portraits and sat on it.

"Yes. Well at least that is what Flees told me."

"Right. Well we saw your mate before he was taken to your room and we know what he is."

"What do you mean? What does this have to do with my being a submissive."

"He's an Ice Demon Harry. This means that, like you, he will have to wear gloves. You will be the only person he can touch without harming and vice versa. We also think that he was the way you found him, because of what he was."

"And?"

"He may reject what he is. Harry, he might reject you."

"What do you mean? How?"

"We know who he is Harry. You may not be able to reject him, even after finding out who he is, because you are the sub, but he can and may reject you."

"What can I do?" Harry asked, voice rising slightly in panic.

"There really isn't anything you can do. Just be patient and help him. He may feel the connection with you and accept you. There is nothing you can do about it in the long run though." Salazar said, sadness showing on his face for the young Fireling. God help this Iceling if he rejected the grandson of Lucifer.

"There is one more thing Harry. If he does accept you. He will be very protective of you. He will accept your friends, but only if they seem to make you happy. He will know if they don't, you won't be able to hide it from him." Phineas said, narrowing his eyes in warning.

"Okay. I won't even bother to try then. I am guessing that he won't like Hermione and Ron then. What about me with his friends."

"You will be able to do the same, you will also be able to tell if they are trustworthy or not."

"How come?" Harry asked, noticing when Phineas looked away and sniggered and Salazar winced.

"Harry. You're the submissive in this relationship. You already know that my mate was a male. How do you think I carried on the Potter line in the wizarding world if I only ever had sexual relations with another man." Harry paled at the implication and stared at the portrait.

"What! How! Why! I'm only seventeen! I don't want children!"

"I know, and your body will not allow you to have children until you mentally and physically believe that you are ready. If you never are, then you will never conceive."

"Okay." Harry said, breathing a sigh of relief. If his body wouldn't let him have a child then he felt a lot better about this. "Is that all you needed to tell me?"

"Yes basically. He will probably need help to control his abilities and I believe you said that Ollivander wanted to see your mate about a wand. But that is all." Salazar said, smiling slightly as he watched Harry nod and then run out of the room to his mate.

"Well I really wish we had a portrait in his room to see his reaction when he finds out who his mate actually is." Phineas said with a grin. Salazar turned to look at him and smiled back.

"I agree. It should be quite amusing."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"How is he doing now Flees?" Harry asked breathlessly as he ran into his room.

"He's fine. Just sleeping. He will be in perfect health when he wakes up. Just a bit underweight."

"Okay then. Can I see him?" Harry asked, looking at Flees pleadingly.

"Sure. Like I said, he's just asleep."

"Okay then." Harry walked over to the bed and then gasped when he saw the face of his mate.

There lying in his bed, face relaxed in sleep, was the pale face of his school rival. Draco Malfoy. And he was absolutely gorgeous in Harry's mind.

"It's Malfoy." Harry whispered.

"Huh? The guy we are supposed to kill?"

"His son."

"Ah." Flees said, walking over to Harry and changing into a cat. He then jumped on the bed and lay next to the sleeping form of Draco protectively, making Harry smile at him sleepily and then summon a chair next to the bed and sit down on it. As soon as he had gotten comfy, he fell straight into a dreamless sleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Draco shuffled slightly in his sleep, frowning in confusion, as he felt no pain. Stretching carefully, he opened his eyes and then slowly sat up in his bed and looked around him. He was in a dark room, with pale green walls and oak furniture. There was a large black and white cat lying next to him on the bed, which blinked at him slowly and then began to purr as it closed its eyes again.

Draco frowned at it in confusion, wondering why it had started to purr, then shot his head up quickly as he heard someone else in the room. Looking around, he saw someone sleeping on a chair that looked highly uncomfortable.

The person on the chair shifted again, clearly beginning to wake up and Draco watched warily as the person mover their head to face him and began to open his eyes. Draco's widened as he stared into emerald green eyes, speckled with gold. There was only one person he knew with that colour eyes.

"Potter?" Draco asked quietly, tilting his head to the side slightly, making him look even cuter in Harry's eyes.

"Yep." Harry said, yawning and stretching, not noticing as Draco's eyes strayed to look at his stomach as his shirt lifted slightly.

"Where am I?"

"You're currently in my home. I went to your house last night and found you."

"How? Why?"

"Um… well I found you because of what you are. You're an Ice Demon. I'm a Fire Demon. As for why… well.. I suppose you could call me one half of the Silent Killers."

"What? You're a Silent Killer? Why?"

"Because I hate Death Eaters but I really don't want to follow Dumbledore. Anything else you need to know?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Ah. That is because um… oh god. Er… how much do you know about what you are?"

"I found a book in Hogwarts about us. It was pretty gruesome actually. Something about this guy called Lucifer killing all the non demons in his realm. I remember tales being told about Demons as well when I was a child. Being told that they would come and take me away if I was ever too naughty. Guess I was too naughty." Draco said with a weak smile. Harry smiled back kindly and then shifted to sit on the bed next to Draco.

"He was my Grandfather. I'm the 'Lost Heir'. Do you know anything else about him?"

"You're the 'Lost Heir' of the Demon world? That I can remember being told about as a child. You were the one to take naughty children away! Merlin! I really was naughty!" Draco said, half jokingly but also half serious.

"Draco. I won't ever hurt you. But I need to know what else you know before I tell you some things."

"Okay. I don't know why I am trusting you Potter. But I feel like I should. Actually I kind of feel protective about you. Weird huh?"

"Yeah. Weird." Harry said weakly ignoring the suspicious sounding snuffle coming from Flees.

"Well I know that there are different types of Demons. Like Fire and Ice. I'm Ice I think."

"Yeah."

"Well I also know that we have mates or something like that and that is about it."

"Have you tried touching anything, since your birthday?"

"Potter-"

"Harry."

"Fine! Harry, my birthday is June 6th. Do you really think I haven't touched anything. Yes I did, I nearly froze Pans. Since then I began to wear gloves."

"You won't be able to touch anyone or thing except your mate, without those gloves. I have a pair of special gloves that makes it look like you aren't wearing anything if you want them."

"Won't you want them?"

"I have a pair. They are a spare pair that I found in my family vault. Apparently they belonged to the founder of the Potter Family. Salazar."

"Salazar?"

"Yeah."

"I thought Potters were predominantly Light and yet the founder shares a name with one of the darkest wizards in history."

"The Potter's didn't start marrying into Light families until 1916 with my great grandfather, Harry."

"When was your family founded?"

"1616. Well that's when Salazar was born. He moved to the Wizarding world when he was twenty, after he worked out what his Mate was. So I suppose the wizarding side of the family was founded then."

"Ah, so his father was who?"

"Lucifer, Earl and Lord of Tartarus. Makes Voldemort look like a infant school teacher." Harry said with a smirk.

"Wicked Family history Potter. My respect for you has risen."

"Thank you."

"Shame you're not a pureblood."

"I am a pureblood Demon. You are too by the look of you."

"Oh? So back to the topic of Demons. What do I need to know, to find my Mate?"

"You can't sense them?"

"Not really. I never have been able to. It's like they are blocking me."

"Ah. Well besides being able to touch them, they normally complement you. Of course you have the typical Submissive and Dominant of the couple. Normally the female is the Sub and the male the Dom but there are occasionally same gender couples. In which case one if the sub and the other the dom."

"Do you know who your mate is?"

"Sort of."

"Male or female?"

"Male."

"So are you the sub or the dom?" Draco asked, smirking as he watched Harry squirm next to him.

"I'm the submissive if you must know."

"Ah, so do you know the name of your mate?"

"Yes."

"DO I know him."

"Can we stop with the personal questions please? And Flees I know for a damned fact that you're not sleeping, so either wake up and leave or stay there and shut up." Harry snapped, getting a funny look from Draco and a sleepy, uncaring look form Flees.

"Er.. who are you talking to?"

"My cat. Mr Mistoffelees. He was the one who told me that you had woken up."

"He told you that you woke up?"

"Yeah, he's an Anthrofeline and so he can communicate with me mentally."

"You have an Anthrofeline as a pet!"

"He's more my Familiar. Or even my accomplice."

"You mean to tell me that he is the other Silent Killer!"

"Yep. Who did you think it was?"

"Weasel or Granger or someone like that." Draco said, frowning at the closed off expression on Harry's face as he mentioned the names. "Why do I hate them even more at the moment. I mean I know I always disliked them, but I never really hated them, until now that is."

"Ah. I suppose I should talk to you about that."

"About what? What aren't you telling me? Why did you bring me back here?"

"Because you're a Demon. I couldn't let one of my future people die. Especially at the hands of his family."

"How did you know it was my family?"

"I just did. Why did they do it?"

"Because of what I am. I'm not a pureblood wizard. They don't know which side of the family it came from though. My father thinks it was the Black's."

"It was the Malfoy's."

"What?"

"It was the Malfoy family that had the Demon in it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because the Malfoy family married into the Potter family. It's on my family tree. Also because I am the Heir to the Black family and so I have their Family tree as well. There are no Demons on it."

"Ah. Well I would have loved to have seen my fathers face if you told him that." Draco said with a smirk. "I still think you aren't telling me something though."

"Maybe I am hiding something form you. But I truly don't think you are ready. Especially because of what you said earlier."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just leave it. Trust me on this. I know we have never gotten along, but trust me, please."

"Okay sure. But you have to call me Draco."

"Well I never really called Malfoy since you arrived here."

"Yes you did."

"No I never. I haven't actually called you by name." Harry said smugly, grinning at Draco.

"Fine then, whatever, I don't care. But you have to call me Draco from now on."

"Okay, then I will. Draco." Harry said, grinning at Draco cheekily. "Of course you will have to call me Harry."

"Fine. _Harry_." Draco purred, making Harry shudder and then blush bright red.

"Oh shut up. Now, I am assuming that you never managed to keep your wand on you."

"Nope, why?"

"Because I am going to take you into Diagon Alley and we are going to get you a wand." Harry said cheerfully, making Flees shift and move nearer to Draco, who he saw as the more sane of the couple.

"Okay." Draco said slowly, watching Harry warily, as though waiting for him to pounce on him. Which actually, he probably wasn't wrong in thinking. Harry certainly was considering it.

"Good! Well I'll leave some clothes out for you, you get changed into them and we can leave. They should fit you. The wardrobe certainly seems to think so." A scarily happy Harry Potter said almost bouncing around the room and making Draco seriously reconsider his thought of thanks towards the hyper demon.

"Okay then. See you in a bit." Draco said, staring after Harry in shock, when Harry touched his bare arm with his hand and nothing happened.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry and Draco walked into Diagon Alley, both unrecognisable with their changes, well Harry still unrecognisable and Draco having lengthened his hair, which made the silver in his hair stand out even more.

As they walked through the busy, crowded streets of Diagon Alley, they got many admirers and stares, their looks perfectly complementing each other, being the complete opposites of each other. Harry being quite petit, tanned, with black and yellow hair and startling green eyes. Draco with his tall figure, almost white hair with silver tips and pure silver eyes.

Draco walked close to Harry, feeling an unbearable protective feeling for the small brunette. Sadly, Draco also had a feeling that that meant that they were mates. Strangely, this thought did not disturb him at all. In fact it made him smile, get a funny look from Harry and make women, and some men, swoon.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Draco said, smiling down at Harry and making Harry blush but move nearer to the blond, glaring at Draco's admirers and making them look away quickly.

"Right, well we should head for your wand. Actually no. Let's go to Gringotts first and get some money out. I need to talk to Griphook about something anyway." Harry said, walking to the huge white building that was Gringotts.

"Hello, I'd like to see Griphook please." Harry asked the teller, once he was free. Draco looked at him strangely and then glared at a young witch who was gazing lustfully at Harry.

"Who is asking for him?"

"Tell him Smokey is asking for him." Harry said, grinning charmingly at the Goblin. The Goblin nodded and then walked away. When he returned, he smiled creepily at the two Demons and then nodded.

"Griphook will see you now. He says you know where his office is."

"Yep. Thank you!" Harry said cheerfully, ignoring the shocked looks he received from both Draco and the Goblin and walking in the direction of Griphooks office.

Knocking on the door, he pushed it open and entered without waiting for permission, shocking Draco once again, and then flinging himself on the chair opposite the amused Goblin messily. Draco gracefully sat himself down in the chair next to Harry.

"What can I do for you Harry? I assume that this is-"

"Ice. This is Ice. He is an acquaintance of mine and I am going to take him for a new wand." Harry said, mentally telling Griphook not to mention the M word.

"Ah right. Well Good Morning Ice. What can I do for you then Harry?"

"Ah. Well I would like to take some money out of my account. We are going on a shopping spree."

"Okay then. Would you like to use your withdrawal bag."

"You know I dislike that word. It makes me sound like a reformed drug addict. But yeah sure."

"Which one."

"Um… can I have a new one for the Black account and register it for Ice here. He may need to use it at some point when I'm not with him or something. And also, could I have a new one for the Evans bank. I don't think I have one for that account. I'll use that one today I think." Harry said, nodding to affirm his decision. Draco was staring at him incredulously, mentally deciding that Harry definitely knew that they were mates.

"That should be fine Harry. Here you are both of you. Well have a good day shopping and you can return them later on if you wish. If not then bring them back when you can." Griphook said, making Draco gape at them both and then look at the bag in his hands.

"Okay that's cool. See you later then Griphook and remember to look out for my owl!" Harry said cheerfully, standing up and nudging Draco gently to get his attention. Draco stared at him and then stood up, smiling sheepishly and nodding his thanks to Griphook as they left.

Once they had walked out of Gringotts Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to a halt.

"Okay _Smokey_. What was with that?"

"With what?"

"That Goblin didn't even ask for a galleon for the two bags! Never mind the full price! Why?" Draco asked, waving his arms in the direction of Gringotts and then pulling Harry down a side alley out of the way of nosey patrons.

"I'm friends with him. It helps to have friends in high places. You will soon learn who my friends are if you decide to stay at my place."

"That's another thing Smokes." Draco said, sighing softly and missing Harry's fearful look, that didn't even diminish with the affectionate nickname, probably because he missed everything after 'That's another thing.'

"What?" Harry whispered, not even daring to look at Draco.

"Harry, look at me." Draco whispered, taking Harry's chin in his hand and tilting it up to look at him.

"Draco?" Harry whispered shakily, confused.

"I know that you're my mate Smokes. It doesn't bother me." Draco said gently, smiling slightly at Harry and then leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips and leaving Harry breathless.

"You won't reject me then?" Harry asked shakily, once Draco had moved back. Draco shook his head and then pulled Harry into a hug.

"Come on then Smokes. We need to get me a new wand. Where are we going for that by the way?"

"Ollivander's. You're getting a customized one." Harry said, smiling shyly at Draco.

"What? Good lord Smokes! How many powerful and high up friends do you have?" Harry smiled a bit more broadly and then leaned forward conspiratorially.

"Lots more and in places you wouldn't even begin to imagine!" Harry whispered, before kissing Draco lightly on the cheek and then moving away and walking out of the alley and to Ollivander's.

Draco watched him walk away with a large smile on his face and then frowned when he noticed the looks his mate was getting. Growling, he moved forward and hurried after Harry.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Smokey! I see you have brought him in then! I am assuming that you will be wanting a customized wand?" Ollivander said, eyes twinkling.

"Yep. Ollivander, meet Ice."

"Hello Ice. I am Ollivander as you may know. Shame that your father never brought you in here for your first wand, but well at least you are here now." Ollivander said, smiling warmly at Draco, who was holding Harry's hand possessively.

"Hello Mr Ollivander. I would be greatly appreciative if you would make me a wand. I will of course find a way to pay you."

"Nonsense! You are Smokey's mate! You won't have to pay! Follow me the two of you and we can get this underway." Ollivander said, leading the two Demons down to the back of the shop, which was now restored.

"I see you have fixed up the unfortunate accident that I had, last time I was here." Harry commented lightly, making Draco look at him curiously.

"Yes. Where is that blasted cat by the way?"

"Keeping Sal and Phineas company. He didn't want to come with me and decided that with Draco with me, I would be quite safe. I really don't need to have a permanent guard." Harry added peevishly.

"Hmm. I'm sure. Well then Mr Malfoy, if you would kindly sit down over there and I will begin to ask you some questions."

"Okay. Harry explained some of what would happen before we got here. So I suppose just start whenever." Draco said in a not very convincingly brave voice. Well he is a Slytherin.

"Good good. Right first things first. Please tell me the name of your Sire family."

"Malfoy."

"Good, What side is your family inclined towards."

"The Dark. My father is Voldemort's right hand man." Draco said, not even flinching when he said the name.

"I think even Fudge knows that by now." Ollivander said in an amused voice and gaining a snort of amusement from Harry and a grin for Draco.

"Indeed."

"Would you follow Voldemort if you were asked?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He is a bigoted hypocrite. I will not follow a half-blood fool whom my mate will destroy anyway." Draco said, with such confidence that Harry blushed.

"Would you be welcomed into the Demon World?"

"Harry is my Mate. I assume that the mate of the 'Lost Heir' would be accepted back."

"True. Right one last question for you Mr Malfoy. What is the colour of your Aura?"

"Silver."

"Thank you. Right then. I suppose that is it. Well if you will please take hold of this wood." Ollivander said, holding out a piece of wood for Draco to hold. This line of questioning went on for sometime until Ollivander nodded and told Draco that he could open his eyes.

"So what is my Wand type?"

"It is very much like that of your mates. You have two types of wood, which I will use in the same way that I did for Harry's. The inner wood will be this petrified oak and the outer wood will be this black holly that was taken from the family graveyard of Lucifer." Ollivander told him, making Harry grin broadly at a stunned Draco.

"Wow. That's a pretty well rounded wand." Draco said in awe. Ollivander nodded.

"Well I suppose we should try for your core now. You will also need two to balance out the two wood types used."

"Okay then."

"Right, What do you feel about Unicorns?"

"Contempt."

"What do you feel from them?"

"Indifference."

"About Thestrals?"

"Death."

"From them?"

"Curiosity."

"About Dementors."

"Cold indifference."

"From them?"

"Primal Fear."

"About Dragons."

"They are my guardians."

"From them?"

"I am their master."

"And the last one. What do you feel about Basilisks?"

"Fear."

"From them?"

"I'm their next meal." Draco admitted, getting a snort of amusement from Harry at the ironic answer.

"Okay then Mr Malfoy. That will be alright. I will hand you a set of different wand cores and we will take much the same process as with the wood."

"Alright then, after this though Harry, you are going to tell me what was so amusing about me fearing being eaten by Basilisks." Draco warned, getting a small nod of agreement from Harry. Draco nodded and then closed his eyes again.

After a few minutes of Draco and Ollivander discussing the different cores, Ollivander once again nodded contentedly and then told Draco to open his eyes.

"So what will my wand cores be?"

"The first and main one will be this fang of a Hungarian Horntail, one that I believe Harry has faced before. It will be crushed into a powder and added to this horn of a dark unicorn, soaked in it's blood, willingly given of course and crushed and mixed with the powder of the Horntail."

"Ah right. So what does that mean?"

"Well besides that you are the perfect opposite of Harry, this wand will be very good for Healing and Transfiguration." Ollivander said as he made the wand, tapping it one last time once it was complete and handing it to Draco.

Draco waved it and then stared as white and gold sparks shot out of the wand, hitting the ground and then he pocketed the wand into his back pocket, again looking at Harry curiously as he snorted and walking over to his mate, holding his hand in his again and making Harry smile at him.

"So then, what was so funny about my answers?" Draco asked, looking down at Harry, and then leading him out of the back room, following Ollivander to the front of the shop.

"Oh nothing, I'll tell you later. Thank you Olli!" Harry said, smiling at him and leaning against Draco.

"Thank you so much for the wand Mr Ollivander."

"Please, call me Ollivander. Or Olli like Smokey here if you must. He is like a son to me, so the Mate of my son is a son to me also." Ollivander said with a warm smile at Draco.

"Okay then Ollivander. Well I think Smokes and I will be heading off for more shopping in a minute. Thank you again for the wand!" Draco said, shaking Ollivander's hand before retaking Harry's into his.

"Oh good! Well you take care of Smokey. He may not think he does, but he needs watching over. I have been doing so since he was eleven and now I'll pass it on to you." Ollivander said, smiling at Harry, who smiled back, though looked as though he wanted to say something.

"Thank you. I will try, but knowing Smokes as I do, that is going to be very difficult." Draco said with a laugh, dodging the swat that Harry aimed for his head.

"Olli. I know you love me and all, but please stop making it sound like I am a mentally incapable of looking after myself."

"Well you are."

"I have survived this long!"

"Barely." Ollivander deadpanned, making Harry sigh in exasperation and look at Draco pleadingly.

"Don't look at me like that! Fine! You can just about look after yourself!" Draco said, tearing his gaze away from the sad look that Harry was sending him and making Ollivander burst into laughter.

"Well looks like you two are well matched-" The door to Ollivander's shop opened and a mother and her daughter walked in, the girl looked to be about eleven and so Harry and Draco assumed that she was a new student for Hogwarts.

"Hello, sorry, I will be right with you. Right then Ice. You take care of my son and I will see you both towards the end of summer. Are you still living in the same house?" Ollivander asked, glancing at the two witches in his shop in hint.

"We are and I will. Come on then Smokes. Thank you again Ollivander." Draco said, holding Harry's hand tightly and ignoring the curious witches, the mother of which was clearly a member of the Order, by the way that she was hanging onto their every word of the conversation.

"Okay, see you later then pops. Bye, he makes the best wands!" Harry whispered to the little girl conspiratorially and making her giggle before leaving the shop, waving to Ollivander as he left.

"Well then, where do you want to go now?" Harry asked once they had left Ollivander's and were ignoring the Order members stalking their every move.

"Shopping!" Draco exclaimed, raising his and Harry's arms in the air, and making Harry laugh before he wrapped his arms around Harry in a hug.

"Okay, shopping it is. You need a familiar." Harry's muffled voice said, making Draco nod in agreement and then let him go and they walked through Diagon Alley in search of a Familiar for Draco.


	6. Chaos Theory

Chapter Five – Chaos Theory

"I call this meeting to Order!" Dumbledore announced, receiving silence from the members in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ron sat up importantly, not all too sure as to why they were there actually, but still they were sure it meant that they were important. Well at least in Ron's head it did. Hermione just believed that they had heard from Harry at last and wanted to tell them he was safe.

"Why are my son and Hermione here Professor?" Molly Weasley asked, looking at him inquiringly.

"They are here to see if they can give an insight as to where Harry may be."

"Ah."

"Also, we have some new news on the 'Smokey' character." Dumbledore said, receiving hushed whispers from the other Order members. "If Belinda will please tell us what she learnt today in Diagon Alley."

"Well I went into Ollivander's after other Order members had told me that he had gone in there. I went in with my daughter, who as you may know, is about to start Hogwarts."

"Yes yes, I have her records already." Dumbledore said, smiling kindly at her.

"Well They had obviously finished choosing a wand for the other man, Ice was what Ollivander called him. Smokey was quiet actually. It was what Ollivander said that made me concerned. Ollivander called him, his son. Ice was quite clearly Smokey's mate,"

"Which in itself is worrying."

"Exactly, but Ollivander called him son. Smokey is Ollivander's son." Belinda said, receiving a dead silence from the occupants of the room.

"Pardon?" Shacklebolt asked, stunned.

"I said Ol-"

"I know what you said. I just can't believe it. Ollivander has a son."

"Yep. That's what he said. Maybe he adopted though, because as far as I know, Ollivander has never been married." Belinda said, looking at Dumbledore for confirmation.

"Indeed. Ollivander has never been married. He probably adopted a child to train to carry on the family business. That would also explain why he never came to Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained, receiving nods from other members. "What about the other members who followed Smokey around Diagon Alley."

"We followed them into the usual shops, they bought some books in Flourish and Blotts, but we didn't see what they were. They also spent a large amount of time in Madam Malkin's, buying what looked to be a whole new wardrobe for both Demons. Finally they also went to Animal Menagerie. It seems that Ice bought a familiar, but we never got to see what it was, as Smokey knew the owner of the store and was allowed to go into the back." Shaklebolt said, receiving a couple of incredulous looks from other members in the room. Remus smiled softly, wondering when it was that Harry had made friends with Arnold.

"It is also clear that this Ice character is Smokey's mate. They were quite close all through the shopping trip and glared at anyone who showed too much interest in the other." Moody said, false eye swirling around his socket at speeds that made the people watching it, feel quite ill.

"Do we know which one is in the Submissive and which one is the Dominant."

"We are not entirely sure. But we think that Ice would be the Dominant, as he is the taller of the two and was more protective than Smokey." Moody said, looking around the room at the others there suspiciously.

"Ah, that may be good news or it may not. Sadly we have no idea who these people are, and we won't unless we manage to get them here to talk to them." Dumbledore said, making Remus, the twins, Tonks and Snape all pale.

"Sir I do not think that that is a good idea." Snape said, making the other four breath a sigh of relief.

"Why not Severus. We need to see if they will work with us, or if they will go with the Death Eaters. Ollivander has never taken a side but that does not mean that his Demon son will not." Dumbledore said, making the people on Harry's side roll their eyes at the futileness of this. Hopefully one of them would be able to contact him before this happened and if it did, then he would be prepared.

"What does this Ice look like?" Remus asked, frowning slightly, and wanting to see if he knew his godsons Mate.

"He is quite tall, about six foot I would say. Has extremely pale skin. His hair was long and white, with silver tips and his eyes were like molten silver, especially when he glared at people." Shaklebolt told him, making Remus frown slightly in confusion. He didn't know anyone of that description. He looked at Snape quickly and noticed the brief nod, telling him that he had an idea of who it was at least.

"Okay then. They will probably need to go into Diagon Alley again, so when they do we will capture them and bring them back here. When they arrive here, we will apologise and then explain the situation. Hopefully they will understand and give us their help in the war." Dumbledore said, not hearing the snort of derision that came from Snape.

"These are Demons. With all due respect sir, I don't think you quite understand how merciless they are. Especially if the Dominant of the two believes you are going to hurt his mate." Snape said, sneering slightly at the headmaster.

"Yes well we can but try. Now, onto the whereabouts of Mr Potter. Has anyone heard from him since yesterday?" Dumbledore asked, not really thinking he would get a response. That blasted child had managed to hide himself very well.

"No sir. He hasn't sent us a letter for a while now. I tried to send a letter last night to him, telling him that we wanted to see him, but it was returned. The owl obviously hadn't been able to find him. Maybe he is under fidelius then?" Hermione suggested, getting a shocked look from Ron, whether it was because she had actually tried to contact Harry or that she thought of Fidelius, it was unclear though.

"Maybe Miss Granger. That would mean that we would need to find the Secret Keeper. Does anyone have any idea as to who he would ask?"

"Well I would have thought he would have maybe asked us, but obviously he doesn't trust us." Ron said, slumping in his chair and sulking.

"Yes well, who would trust you? I would have thought that the fact that you are here, talking about Mr Potter behind his back, would suggest you are as trustful as a Death Eater." Snape said, sneering fully at Ron.

"Like you, you mean?" Ron said, glaring back and suddenly regretting it, as Snape glowered at him and made him feel like he was about to spontaneously combust.

"Yes Mr Weasley. I don't think you should trust me one bit. I would tell your secrets as soon as you told me them." Snape said, sneer turning into a smirk as Ron gulped, remembering what Harry had told him about his Occlumency lessons with the man.

"That is enough you two. Now then, I think we should make sure that we try to search out this Secret Keeper." Dumbledore said, making the small group of Harry's confidantes gulp and glance at each other, nodding discreetly to say that they would meet up in the usual place.

"If that is all then Headmaster, I have left a potion boiling at home and should really return to it." Snape said, standing up and looking at the others discreetly, telling them that he would be there.

"Of course Severus. This meeting is now over." Dumbledore said, allowing the others to breathe a sigh of relief and everyone stood up to leave.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Remus walked through the doors and into the living room, of the house he was now sharing with Bill, Charlie and Tonks. Walking into the living room, he quickly lit the fireplace and then walked into the kitchen.

The kettle had just boiled when he heard two pops, the front door open and someone enter via the floo simultaneously. Poking his head round the door, Remus nodded a greeting to Severus and then returned to making the tea, knowing that the other three who arrived would have been his housemates.

"Do you know when the twins will arrive?" Severus asked, walking into the kitchen and helping Remus make cups of tea as they heard a crash that signified the arrival of Tonks in the living room. Bill and Charlie yelled their greetings as well from the living room and Severus and Remus walked in with a tray of tea and some biscuits.

"So who else is coming beside the twins?"

"Well first, the twins should be here any minute now, they are just collecting Ollivander and Griphook." Remus said, taking a seat next to Severus and sipping his tea.

"Right, so we should wait for them to arrive then." Tonks said, sitting in her seat by the window.

It wasn't long before the twins arrived followed by Griphook and Ollivander through the floo.

Dusting himself off, Ollivander smiled at them and then sat down in a sofa next to Griphook. The two twins then conjured another sofa and sat down on that and everyone looked at each other in the silence, not sure where to begin.

"I ma assuming that we are here because of what was said in the Order Meeting today?" Griphook asked, deciding that he would be the one to start the conversation.

"Yes. A couple of things came up that worried us and we thought that we should all meet up to discuss what to do." Remus said, leaning back in his seat and looking around him.

"Right, well first you should tell us what was said that was so worrying. I am guessing that one of them may have had something to do with what happened in my shop."

"Yes, Dumbledore is worried that you have a wayward son that no one knew about, well until now. Sadly this made him come to the conclusion that he needed to speak with the mysterious Smokey and he decided that in order to do that, he would have to capture him. Along with Ice as well if needs be." Severus said in his usual derisive tone.

"Ah. So we need to tell Harry about this, preferably before he is captured. Sadly though, that means his mate and Flees could possibly make it even more difficult for him to leave the house." Ollivander said, shaking his head sadly.

"By the way, who _is_ Ice? I have an idea of course, but I would like to be told." Severus asked, looking at Ollivander with a piercing stare.

"Who do you think it is?" Ollivander asked, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, that grew when Severus growled in exasperation.

"Draco Malfoy." Severus said, receiving incredulous stares from everyone else in the room beside Griphook.

"What? Malfoy? No way!" George said, shaking his head.

"Yeah! They hate each other!" Fred agreed.

"Is it Mr Malfoy, you insufferable old man?"

"Yes it is. They are well suited as well, if their wands are anything to go by. Ice also seemed highly protective of Smokey." Ollivander said, looking highly pleased and slightly proud of Harry.

"Right. So I take it that Mr Malfoy has changed somewhat?" Remus asked tentatively.

"Very much so. I do not know how they came to meet and realise that they were mates but they are good for one another." Griphook said, beating Ollivander to the bullet so to speak.

"Okay, what was the other thing that brought cause for concern?" Ollivander asked after a couple of minutes of contemplative silence.

"Ah yes. When did Harry want to come in to Diagon as himself does anyone know?" Bill asked, looking around him.

"He was going to go in on the fifth. Which is the day after tomorrow isn't it?" Ollivander asked, thinking about what the date was.

"Er… no. It _is_ tomorrow." Charlie said, making Ollivander look at him and grin sheepishly.

"Right. Sorry I lost track of time for a moment there. Well he is thinking of going in tomorrow." Ollivander said, shrugging.

"Why do you want to know?" Griphook asked, taking a sip of the tea that had appeared in front of him (they had house-elves but they didn't like to use them all the time. Sadly House-elves rather like work and cannot be old when to take a break. They just plea selective hearing.)

"Dumbledore has become quite frantic in his search for Harry. He has now set everyone the task of finding who Harry's Secret Keeper is."

"Oh dear. Well he can't force it out of you two. Do you both have to be there or can just one of you tell someone where he lives?" Ollivander asked curiously.

"Just one of us needs to disclaim where he lives. We don't both have to be there, but we are both the Secret Keeper." George said, Fred nodding his agreement.

"Right, well we somehow have to get Harry to bring Seamus, Dean and Neville somewhere else so that you can tell them where he lives, without Dumbledore finding out that it is you two. Do you know how we can do this?" Griphook asked, looking around at the others.

"Er.. this may be a little um… silly. But shouldn't we be getting Harry's input of this?" Charlie asked tentatively.

"Ah, you have a point Mr Weasley." Severus said, showing an uncharacteristic sense of embarrassment.

"I'll just contact him."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was about half an hour later that Harry arrived, followed by Draco and Flees. They walked into the front room, having arrived just outside, as is normal etiquette for wizards, or so Draco pointed out. Harry of course argued that they wouldn't mind and that it was his house anyway, but Draco was having none of it and pulled the 'I'm the dominant of this relationship, listen to me bitch.' Card, so Harry had to listen.

"So then, what's the problem peeps?" Harry asked, walking in, and throwing himself into a chair, much to the horror of the socialite Draco.

"Harry, will you please act like you have some decorum? For gods sake." Draco muttered, sitting down next to him but with some 'decorum'. Flees on the other hand, was in his cat form and took great delight in jumping on Draco's lap and settling down.

"First off, I am so happy that someone managed to get to you Draco. I tried, but sadly, your father suspects me and kept me away from the manor. Your friends contacted me several times, asking to help you, but I could not. Thank you Harry." Severus said, making Draco jump and look at him in shock.

"Sev? What are you doing here?" Draco asked quietly, looking at his godfather in shock.

"Sev? How come Draco gets to call you Sev! You said no to me!" Harry said, sticking out his lower lip and sniffing pathetically.

"I believe we have become off track. This is not the point of your two being here. The problem is two things that Dumbledore is doing. They are completely different, but sadly they both effect you." Remus said, shaking his head at Harry's expression in amusement.

"Sorry Remy. What did you need to see us about?" Harry asked, looking serious in the blink of an eye and making Charlie, Bill and Tonks dizzy with the sudden change of emotion.

"Well the main one is that Dumbledore is trying to find out who your Secret Keeper is." Remus told Harry, getting an angry look from the young Demon and Draco reached across to calm him down by grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Well what do we do? I need to twins to tell Dean and the others where I live or they can't come."

"We didn't come up with that decision. We decided to wait and see if you had any ideas."

"Hmm. Well we could go in our Smokey and Ice disguise." Harry said musingly. Draco and Flees looked at each other and then turned their questioning gaze to Harry.

"Why would that help?"

"Dunno, I just don't like to be under glamour to be Harry bleeding Potter. Seems like a good idea to turn up as the two demons that everyone fears, yet secretly lusts after and wants to bump uglies with." Harry said, making Draco shake his head in bemusement.

"I don't know where you come up with it, I really don't."

"But you love me anyway."

"Sadly. Damned Demon genes." Draco muttered, gaining him a swat over the head from Harry and snickers from everyone else.

"I think we should go in and act like we are just walking around. Then Fred or George can slip a note telling us where I live into one of our pockets. Then I can take them back home with me and show them the piece of paper." Harry said, making the rest look at him in shock.

"When did you become so Slytherin?" Draco asked in complete shock, and staring at him with a little pride in his eyes.

"Well you never made a conscious effort to et to know me. Only to own me. So I never showed it to anyone. Now. What does everyone think of my idea?"

"I think it is the best plan we have, I suppose. Well done Harry for using your brain for once." Severus said with his usual tone of derision.

"Hang on. I ignored it earlier as relief or something. But what has gone on between you two. I thought you hated each other." Draco said, looking between Harry and Severus.

"Well we haven't hated each other since October of our sixth year. But anyway, is this all you needed to tell us, because we need to get back to our training." Harry said, standing up and brushing himself off. Draco stood with him, making sure to keep hold of a now sleeping Flees.

"Yes, that was all we needed to tell you. What kind of training do you have to do?" Remus asked, shooting a warning look at the others, who were about to ask why he hadn't mentioned the other thing.

"We just need to learn how to control our abilities. We aren't the best of Demons, as our nicknames may tell you. Well mine at least. Yours seems perfectly suited to your ability." Harry said, pouting slightly.

"Oh hush you. Well we really should be going, so if you really don't have anything else to tell us." Draco said, juggling with holding Flees and wanting to hold Harry's hand protectively. Harry sensing his plight, sniggered and took Flees off of him.

"I know you're awake, stop being awkward. You can walk you know." Harry said, prodding the cat. Flees blinked open his eyes, growled at Harry then jumped from his arms, changing into his 'Anthropomorphic' form.

"You know, you are no fun. Especially now that you're all 'sub-y' I mean come on! I was just resting my eyes, then mate-y boy over there, gets twitchy cause he can't hold your hand and you take _his_ side! He has his _own_ familiar to do that! Why won't you take my side?!" Flees said, stomping his foot and pouting, oblivious to the incredulous stares being sent their way from the Order members.

"Blimey! You really do have an Anthrofeline! I thought it was my brother exaggerating." Bill said, looking at Flees in awe, which made the cat start to preen himself and forget about his sulking.

"Yes, I have a beautiful Anthrofeline, he is one of the best friends you could have ever asked for. And I do not act all sub-y thank you very much." Harry added, making Draco snicker slightly behind his hand.

"Well I was just commenting. I mean you didn't see yourself when you first saw him. 'Oh my god, my hair! My eyes! My make-up!' It was quite sickening actually." Flees said, again doing a high pitched voice and pointing to the mentioned features as he exclaimed, mimicking Harry. The twins and Charlie burst into laughter, receiving a glare for their efforts from Harry.

"Oh shut up." Harry said, blushing and swatting at the Anthrofeline.

"Well it's true. Anyway, we should be going. You're still a Smokey. And slush-puppy over there is even worse." Flees mentioned, waving in Draco's direction when he mentioned him. Draco glared at him, quite put out at the nickname.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Draco said, moving forward threateningly, Flees hissed at him and then hid behind Harry (which was quite difficult when he was a good four inches taller than Harry in human form.)

"Leave him alone Draco. He's just a spiteful little kitty." Harry said, chucking Flees under the chin in a condescending manner.

"Hey!"

"Well it's true."

"Hmph, well what I said was true. He is a Slush Puppy. Of course he wouldn't be called that if he _was_ in fact a slush demon. But he's not! He's an ice demon. The worst he could do is make me chilly."

"Hmph."

"Oh hush both of you. Lets get home and check on Slinky."

"His name is Anguis!"

"That's not what he told me."

"Well what was Flees name before you got him."

"Hey1 Don't bring me into this! You don't want or need to know my name."

"It was socks."

"Shut up Smokey!!"

"Make me _Socks_!"

"Why you!" Flees lunged for Harry, growling as he pounced, and Harry tumbled backwards, knocking into the sofa and falling across Remus and Severus, who stared at the two scrapping creatures in shock.

"What are you doing to my mate!"

"He started it!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"I never you flea bitten thing!"

"You take that back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up! Get off of him! We are going now!" Draco yelled, grabbing Flees by the scruff of the neck, dragging him off of Harry then grabbing Harry and disappearing them all in a splash of icy cold water.

The order members stared at where the feuding creatures were scrapping in shock, before Ollivander coughed and broke the silence.

"I have never liked that blasted cat, and him joining up with Harry is a nightmare. You should have seen what they did to my shop. Honestly, adding fire demon blood to ice phoenix feathers." Ollivander muttered, getting shocked and somewhat amused looks from the rest in the room.

"They added fire demon blood to Ice Phoenix feathers? What happened?" Fred asked, lips twitching in amusement.

"Let's just say that you would have been proud of the explosion. I am amazed that your brother and sister did not tell you about it." Ollivander said, sighing and shaking his head when everyone burst into laughter.

"I must admit, I haven't seen Draco so relaxed for a long time. I know that when he turned into a Demon on his birthday, that he began to look for his mate straight away but just couldn't sense him or her. That made him slightly withdrawn but even before that, he was withdrawn. He didn't talk to his friends as much and certainly wouldn't have joked or even smiled." Severus said, smiling somewhat at the thought of his Godson happy.

"Well I don't think I have ever seen Harry quite so laid back either. Though that is possibly because he can watch as much CSI as he could possibly want, but still, it is nice to see him joking around again." Remus stated, getting funny looks from most of the others who had never heard of CSI.

"Er.. What is SCI?"

"CSI. It's a Muggle TV show. Harry loves it. He has bought all of boxsets available. Well his last letter to me told me that he had at least." Remus mused.

"So what is it about?" Bill asked

"I have no idea. I've never seen it. Of course, none of you are to tell Harry that, or I may be forced to watch every single episode before Hogwarts starts up again." Remus said, shaking his head.

"Are you the DADA professor this year? I know Dumbledore was thinking about asking you back as no one else will take the job and even Ministry officials are refusing." Severus said, smirking darkly at the thought of terrified Ministry officials.

"Yes I am, of course I haven't told Harry yet, and I wanted to leave it as a surprise for him."

"So you don't want any of us to tell him either then, I assume?" Ollivander asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"If you wouldn't mind. So when will everyone next be seeing Harry?"

"We see him tomorrow, we'll be carrying out his plan then, when he comes into our shop."

"He may also visit me in my shop tomorrow also, so possibly tomorrow. You will definitely see him tomorrow Griphook, when he comes in to 'sort out' his accounts, as Dumbledore expects him to do when he first goes to Diagon."

"Indeed. I will also be ready for him, playing the part of lowly train Goblin. I believe that Dumbledore thinks Hillrock is still the Potter accountant." Griphook assured them, making them all breath a sigh of relief.

"Well I don't know when any of the rest of us will be seeing him. Does anyone know if he is starting up the poker nights again?" Bill asked, looking around at everyone.

"He has told me at least that he will be having a Poker night at the end of summer and told me to bring Rockbrook. So I assume he won't be having them every Sunday night, but has obviously decided that he will have one this summer."

"Oh good, I miss the Poker nights. Of course I won't miss having to place numerous charms and wards on his bedroom in Privet Drive, but I suppose that was part of the fun." Bill said reminiscing somewhat of the previous summer.

"I've never been to a Poker night. What are they like?" Severus asked them.

"Have you ever played Poker?" Remus asked, confused as to how Severus knew what a Muggle game was.

"Yes, Harry taught me the delights of poker last year when he spent most of his time hiding out in my quarters."

"Ah so you've played with Harry as well?" Remus asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, I have had the delight of playing Poker with Harry. That boy is more Slytherin than Salazar himself. I don't think I ever won one game." Severus said sounding highly affronted.

"Yes I don't think any of us have ever actually won against Harry. It should be interesting game now that he has found his mate. Draco may actually be able to win a game." Remus mused, getting nods of agreement from everyone else.

"Rockbrook won a game once, didn't he?" Tonks asked, looking over at Griphook, who looked pensive for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes he did. It was a victorious day for us all. Of course Harry was slightly down that day, but he still won." Griphook recounted, getting grins from those reminiscing in the moment.

"Well I think that is all we needed to discuss, but I would like to know one thing before I leave." Severus said, standing up and looking at Remus with a piercing stare.

"What's that?" Tonks asked, looking between the two in confusion.

"Why didn't you warn Harry about the main plan Dumbledore has made about Smokey the Demon?" Severus asked, glaring at Remus.

"He has a point Remus. Why didn't you warn him?" Charlie asked, looking at Remus enquiringly.

"Because I knew that is Draco or Flees found out about the plan, then they wouldn't allow him to leave the house until Hogwarts. I am not going to allow that! Harry will not be happy and he will begin to act like the Harry of sixth year before you helped him Severus! Do you really want that?" Remus asked, throwing his hands in the air and looking at Severus in anger.

"I see your point. But this means that we will always have to be on hand just in case Dumbledore does manage to capture him. I don't know whether to hope that they are captured together or just one of them alone."

"Surely it would be better to have Draco on our side, if they were to capture one. I mean, he is the Dominant of the two, so must be the more powerful of the two." Bill said, biting his lip when Ollivander, Griphook, Remus and Severus burst into laughter.

"Who is the more terrifying? Your mother or your father, Bill?" Remus asked, looking at the Weasley with genuine interest.

"My mother." Bill said, getting emphatic nods from the rest of the Weasley's.

"It is the same for Harry and Draco. Harry is the one who will carry the children, and so he is built to be much, much more vicious to those who may pose a threat to the children." Remus said, making the Weasley's look at him questioningly.

"In the Demon world, it is very difficult to survive if you are high up in the political ladder. Harry is the heir to Lucifer. He is basically _the _future leader of Tartarus. Many Demons would want to kill his child, so that the line does not carry on. Because of this, Harry's genes have made him vicious. He may not have discovered it yet, or he may just not shown anyone, but Harry will have very sharp and long claws. He will have much more powerful abilities than Draco. Fire melts Ice. Ice can only freeze, but it will never freeze a flame. Fire can kill with a touch." Severus said, making Bill realise just how powerful Harry was, and thanking the Twins for introducing him into Harry's _very_ elite inner circle.


	7. Fur and Loathing

Hello! First it would seem that i have an apology to many of you out there... Um... Harry's a sub because it is so damned hilarious. I also quite like Sub!Harry, but actually Draco was going to be the sub in this, then when i got to the rescue scene, i thought Harry's reaction if he was a sub (which Flees will never let him live down by the way) was fantastic and made me chuckle. So yeah, I also thought it would have been far to obvious to make the poor abused, unloved and insecure Draco the sub. If i made him the dom then he would have had to become secure in order to make Harry like him... it was just my lazy way of making Draco get over what happened to him very quickly... of course, you can't have closure without blood (which is possibly something Flees would say) ... Also, can i leave off the warning in the summary? It would kind of ruin the surprise when it comes out tat Harry is the sub...

Seecond, the chapter titles are indeed titles of CSI episodes! Who Are You, though the main song, is also the title of one of the episodes... i can't remember which one though... So yeah, i'm glad some of you noticed, though shame on you if you have never watched CSI (You know who you are!!!) 

Harry and Draco playing strip poker? Well read this chapter and tell e if you still want that... Also on the subject of other pairings... well the jury is still out, if there are certain pairings that you all love, then plase tell me and i will see if i can fit them in, though they obviously won;t be central to the story, probably just mentioned... Though if any of you have read my other stories, then you will know who i like to pair Seamus with...

And finally, also added with an aopology for making this so long and keeping you from reading the next chapter... Dumbledore capturing Harry and Draco... i never said he would manage it... but i never said he wouldn't... you will just have to wait sn see... but yes, if he does succeed then things would get very messy... And Lucifer would be pretty pissed off as well...Hmmm maybe shouldn't have wrote that.. Lucifer will not be coming into this story... at least he isn't planned to be yet... but plans do change so... On with the chapter anyways and as ever, please feed my review habit!!

u Chapter Six – Fur and Loathing /u 

On the morning of the fifth, Harry woke up and looked around his room. He could have sworn that he had something to do today, but he couldn't for the life of hi remember what. He tickled Flees under his chin as he thought about what is was that he had to do. He knew it was pretty important. But what?

"You've forgotten about Seamus, Neville and Dean, haven't you?" Flees said, changing form and stretching.

"Are you sure you do not wish to be human? You have been spending an awful lot of time as one recently." Harry commented, quickly pulling his hand away from the now human chin as if burnt. "And I wish you wouldn't do that whilst I am fussing you."

"I do hope I heard you correctly and you said fussing." Draco said sleepily, walkling into Harry's room, scratching the back of his neck as he yawned.

"You heard correctly. I said fussing."

"Oh now, don't lie. You said fuc-"

"I i _said_ /i fussing! You twisted minded cat! If you have thoughts like that, then I am not too sure I like the idea of you sleeping in my bed." Harry said, glaring at a smug Flees and slowly removing his hand from where he had placed it to shut the Cat up.

"I don't think I like the idea of a cat sleeping in your bed anyway. I'd much rather like it if you had i _me /i _ in your bed." Draco said with a leer at Harry, making him blush.

"Yes well. You have to hide from my friends for a couple of days before I can introduce you to them and gauge what their response will be to you. So you should probably hide out in here anyway." Harry mumbled, refusing to look at Draco in the eyes and blushing furiously.

"Really? So you want me to i _sleep /i _ with you. Hmm. Well I'm not about to say no, am I? Plus, I can keep an eye on that blasted cat." Draco added, eyeing an innocent looking Flees suspiciously.

"What have _I_ done?" Flees asked, looking at Draco affronted.

"Hmm.. I don't trust you." Draco answered simply, getting a snigger from Harry and making Flees huff.

"Right well as exciting as this conversation is, I have to meet up with Seamus and the others in about two hours, so I'm going to get dressed." Harry said, ignoring the fact that Draco hadn't left the room and was now watching him with avid eyes.

Harry walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a set of clothes that he would be wearing then began to get changed. Still ignoring the now blatantly leering Draco and quickly changing into a pair of black leather trousers (making Draco drool) and a black silk shirt with silver stitching. On top of that, he threw on a black cloak, with a large hood and then waved his wand and hid his features under a glamour.

Turning around, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he walked into Draco, who was now standing right behind him.

"What in gods name do you think you are doing? You nearly scared the crap out of me." Harry said, shoving Draco playfully and scowling unsuccessfully.

"Well I just couldn't help it! How come you are leaving the house dressed like that? People won't be able to keep their hands off of you and I won't be there to stop them!" Draco said, pouting at him and stepping closer, running his hand up Harry's arm. Harry shivered and leaned into the touch.

"Well you are going to have to deal with it, aren't you? I need to leave soon. Sorry." Harry said cheerfully, kissing Draco on the cheek and then walking over to the bed to make it, ignoring a chuckling Flees.

"What?"

"I have to go soon Draco. You can get your things and bring them into here, then you can set out this room so that it will be comfortable for you, but I really do have to go."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"No, 'I love you Draco, mate with me now.'?" Draco asked pathetically.

"Nope. I do love you, but maybe later okay? Thanks honey bunch! Bye!" Harry said, quickly pecking a stunned Draco on the lips and then leaving in a cloud of smoke. Flees took one look at Draco's face and then promptly burst into laughter.

"That was hilarious! We know who wears the trousers in this relationship!" Flees said, chuckling to himself and ignoring the growl coming from Draco.

"Shut up if you don't want to find yourself turned into a pair of slippers." Draco growled, before storming out of the room and into his own. Ignoring the loud laughter coming from Harry's room and growling softly.

** center b IIIIIIIIIIIIII /center /b **

Harry walked into Diagon Alley, hood hiding his face from anyone who would probably want an autograph or to point and scream. Actually that happened a lot last year. People just loved to point behind him and scream. It was just plain ridiculous.

He made his way towards Fred and George's shop and walked in, smiling at the customer's and making his way over to the counter.

"Harry!" Fred and George ran over to him and hugged him, before moving away and looking at him.

"Hey guys. How have you been since I last saw you? This shop is thriving!" Harry exclaimed, looking around him at the bustling shop.

"Well, that's"

"Because we"

"Have such"

"A great"

"Financial Backer." Fred and George said, making Harry shake his head in amusement and wish he and Draco could do that. It would be amazing.

"Well that's great. Have Seamus or any of the others arrived yet?" Harry asked, looking around for one of the afore mentioned Gryffindors.

"I haven't seen"

"Them yet."

"Are you expecting"

"Them here?"

"Yeah, we arranged to meet up earlier in the summer. So then how have things been?" Harry asked, picking up some random sweets and looking at what they did (grow extra appendages. Hmm… That could be fun for him and Draco…)

"They've been pretty"

"Good actually."

"Great! Oh hey! Neville!" Harry shouted, waving Neville over and watching as a discreet (yeah right) Order member snuck in after him and watched the two avidly.

"Harry! How has your summer been? Am I the first one here?"

"Yep,"

"And so"

"As a special"

"Gift. We are"

"Going to give"

"You some free"

"Candy. Here." Fred held out a tray of candy to Neville, who looked tempted but highly wary.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Harry warned, making Neville jump and move away.

"Aw Harry!"

"You ruined our fun!"

"Sorry guys. Oh Seamus!"

"Hey guys. Dean not here yet? He said he should be there pretty early, but meh." Seamus said, walking over to them through the crowds.

"So who is your secret keeper then?"

"Oh, well I contacted him not long ago and he said he couldn't meet here, but he will meet us somewhere else. He told me where and gave me a portkey, so I'll take you there." Harry said, watching as the Order member cursed, out of the corner of his eye and chuckling internally.

"Dean! Hey! Over here!" Seamus yelled suddenly, making everyone around them jump.

"Oh hey guys. So what are we going to be doing?" Dean asked, looking at them all, and then all three of them turning as one to look at Harry questioningly.

"Erm… well we can go shopping, or we can head off straight away to my Secret Keeper. It is completely up to you guys." Harry stated, still keeping half an eye on the Order member still watching them.

"Well if you wouldn't mind, I still need to get my school books and maybe a few new robes."

"That's cool. We can set off to those two shops now then and then go anywhere else when we think of something. We can just spend a couple of hours shopping and wandering around Diagon. My Secret Keeper is meeting us in his house, so that is fine."

"Okey choke then. Lets be off!" Seamus said cheerfully, leading the small group out of WWW's, waving to the Twins as they left and Harry getting a nod from Fred before he walked out with the other three.

"Okay so where to first then?"

"Flourish and Blotts?" Harry suggested, looking at the shop in question.

"How about Madam Malkin's first? Then we can get that delivered to the post office near your house. Then we have that out of the way." Neville suggested timidly.

"Great idea Nev! See this is why we listen to Neville over you Harry!" Dean joked, throwing his arm over Nevilles shoulder.

"Yes well, I never asked anyone to listen to me in the first place! They just kind of follow like sheep!" Harry said back, grinning widely, and nudging Seamus in the ribs when he burst into laughter.

"Ah you crack me up Harry! You really do! So shall we head off then?"

"Aye! To Madam Malkin's!" Harry yelled, pointing his arms in the air in the general direction of the clothing shop.

** center b IIIIIIIIIIIIII /center /b **

The port key lead them an empty field in the middle of nowhere. Well to Neville, Dean and Seamus it was the middle of nowhere. To Harry, he was staring at his wonderful house and smiling widely.

"Okay then, where the hell are we?" Seamus asked, looking around him.

"Check you pockets everyone." Harry said, digging into his own as he said it and not finding anything.

"Er… are you looking for this?" Neville asked, holding up a piece of paper with an address scrawled on it.

"Yep! My glorious Secret Keeper gave you that, so each of you read it quickly and then repeat it in your heads and we can get into my house before the Order finally manages to trace the port key I used and see where I live." Harry said cheerfully, getting a couple of weird looks from the others before they read the piece of parchment and then gasped as the house, obviously became clear to them.

"You live here?" Dean gasped, looking at the large white house which had three floors, and about five rooms on the front, on each floor. The porch was huge and grandiose, stretching out welcomingly to them.

"Yep! Welcome guys, to Marauder Lodge." Harry said, making a sweeping gesture with his hands and then leading them into the hall.

"So I'll take you to your rooms first and then let you get settled, before I show you around the rest of the house. I have something to discuss with you but it can wait until later. Dinner should be whenever. I will ask the head house elf and please please please, can we not mention the house elves to Hermione? Thank you." Harry said, pretty much in one breath before leading them up the staircase on the right of the hallway and into the east wing.

"Okay so you will all be on the same floor and wing as me. My room is just there, if you need me just knock, but I would appreciate it if you did knock first and then wait for me to come to you. I have portraits in there that I have discussions with, so yeah." Harry said sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders and not noticing the awed and slightly horrified looks he was being sent by Seamus and Neville. Dean was looking between them in confusion.

"Right, Neville, this will be your room. It has an on suite, which I am afraid you will have to share with Seamus. Sorry about that. Pipes burst in his room the other night and I haven't gotten round to fixing them yet." Harry said, opening the door opposite of Harry's and letting Neville enter the pale blue room.

"Seamus, take a guess as to where you are. Yep your room is next to Neville's." Harry told them. Leading the remaining two to the door next Neville's and opening it to reveal a cream room.

"And Dean yours is the last one on this corridor, on the other side of Seamus'. Here you are." Harry opened the last door in the corridor to a pale yellow and orange room. "Right then everyone. I'll give you a couple of hours to settle in and then I'll take you and show you the rest of the house!" Harry said, making the others, who were standing just outside of their own rooms, look at him and then nod and watch as he opened the door and walked into his own room (which, I might add, was the size of all three of their rooms put together.)

"Well that was different." Neville said, looking at the other two.

"I'll say. I never knew Harry respected us quite so much." Seamus added, walking over to Neville and following him into his room. Dean followed the two and looked at them questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"In the wizarding world and especially with a house this large, you generally put your houseguest on the second floor, or the floor below your own, depending on which you have. The top floor is for people you respect and trust completely. Family members for example. And the ground floor or first floor is for human servants and people you dislike but had to invite and the Kitchen rooms are for house elves." Neville explained, making Dean gulp and then look at the closed door and in Harry's direction.

"Do you think he knows the significance of that?" Dean eventually whispered.

"We don't know. But I think so. He said he has portraits that he talks to. They will have told him." Neville said, looking at the other two uncertainly.

"Where do you reckon Ron and Hermione would have stayed had they been invited?"

"Either the same floors but in the West Wing, or the floor below. I really don't know anymore. There were two rooms that we passed on this floor, one on the other side of this room and the door opposite it." Seamus pointed out suddenly.

"Well one was for Remus Lupin definitely. He is Harry's Godfather after all. I am betting that his was the room next to Harry's and the greatest honour to have. The room opposite though, I have no idea." Neville said, shrugging.

"Well we should be getting settled into our own rooms. Do you think maybe we could unpack all of our things?"

"Ask Harry later."

"Okay sure." With that, Dean and Seamus left Neville's rooms to settle into their own rooms. Neville looked around him at the huge room he had been given and smiled slightly. He wouldn't let Harry down.

** center b IIIIIIIIIIIIII /center /b **

Harry walked into his bedroom after leading his friends to their rooms and was immediately pounced on by Draco.

"You missed me then?" Harry asked, chuckling and nuzzling into Draco's neck.

"Very. And I can smell other people on you. Flees was quite put out that you left him behind by the way." Draco commented, running his hands over Harry's back.

"Well he couldn't have come with me, incase he caused too many questions. It's bad enough that I am going to have to slightly glamour him and give him a different name when we go to Hogwarts." Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and then gasping as Draco nipped at his neck.

"What are we going to do? We will have to share a room and quarters and technically, once we have um… mated, we will be married." Draco told him, moving away from his slightly to look at Harry in the eyes.

"I have an idea with that, but we will need several people's help. I will ask around and tell some people my idea and if it looks like it will work I will talk you through it. First on my list is my friends though. Neville, Dean and Seamus will be able to help us on this one." Harry told him, leaning forward and kissing him slowly on the lips.

"What's the plan?" Draco asked, lips still touching those of his mate.

"I told you that I wouldn't tell you yet. I'm going to run it by Flees first and then the others. I will tell you soon though." Harry assured him, kissing him again and then deepening the kiss and leaning against Draco and groaning into his mouth.

Draco wrapped his arms around tighter around Harry's waist and pulled him even closer, tentatively running his tongue along Harry's lips, asking for entrance, which he was given.

Harry shuffled backwards slightly, until he was pressed against the door, making a slight thump in the process, and then ran his hands through Draco's soft and still long hair. Well that was until there was a knocking on his door.

"Harry? Are you okay? We heard a thump?" Dean's voice floated through the door, making Draco groan silently and rest his head down on Harry's shoulder.

"Er… yeah I'm fine. I was just moving things around at the suggestion of my… Grandfather." Harry said, thinking fast and getting a slight look of admiration from Draco in the process.

"Oh okay then. Do you need any help?" Seamus called through the door, making Harry narrow his eyes at the tone of the voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the thump was against the door. What are you moving against a door?" Seamus asked, Draco and Harry being able to hear the laughter in his voice.

"Oh shut up Seamus." Harry said in exasperation, and getting a laugh from both Dean and Seamus.

"So who have you got in there?" Dean asked cheekily.

"No one! For gods sake! What is going through your twos minds I don't know but it sounds highly disturbing!" Harry said, prodding Draco to try and stop him from laughing.

"Can I hear someone other than you laughing Harry? A male?" Seamus said, you could hear the leer in his voice.

"For gods sake. Will you just stop! And you shut up." Harry muttered, sliding down to the floor and putting his head on his knees.

"I think you should tell them. The jig seems to be up." Draco said quietly, kneeling down in front of Harry.

"But I was going to lead them into it gently."

"Harry!! We can hear you talking to someone and someone replying!" Seamus called in a sing song voice, making Draco give in and start to snicker.

"Oh that is it! You have someone in there! Who?!" Seamus called, banging on the door.

"What are you two doing? That's the head of this houses room! You should respect it not bang on the door!" They heard Neville admonish the others making both Harry and Draco snigger.

"Looks like Longbottom was taught true Pureblood etiquette. Not all that surprising." Draco commented to Harry, perhaps not quite as quiet as he should have.

"Did I just hear Malfoy? You have Malfoy in there! Oh hell no! Let us in now Harry!" Seamus yelled, suddenly sounding a slight bit more serious and making Harry and Draco look at each other in shock.

"Ah crap. Okay hang on a minute." Harry said, looking at Draco helplessly. He pointed his wand at Draco and was slightly surprised to see that he didn't even flinch. He then cast the glamour spell on him to hide his demonic features and then they both moved to the bed in the room and looked at each other.

Sighing, Harry waved his hand at the door and let it open, watching as Dean and Seamus fell in the room and Neville rolled his eyes and then walked in, stalling slightly at the sight of Draco before carrying on and sitting in the large comfy chair near the fire place.

"So they were telling the truth then? Why is he here Harry?" Neville asked, ignoring as Dean and Seamus managed to stand and then walked over to a sofa.

"Yeah! What are you doing with him?" Seamus asked, frowning at Draco.

"Listen, before I tell you that, I need to ask you for your complete confidence and that you won't tell anyone anything!" Harry whispered, shuffling closer to Draco.

"Okay Harry. You can tell us anything and I swear on my life and magic that it won't leave this room." Neville said, enacting a bright flash of light as his oath settle. Seamus and Dean both quickly agreed with the oath, creating two more flashes before Harry relaxed somewhat and looked at Draco. He then grabbed his wand and waved it over himself first and then Draco.

"We were going to wait a couple of days first before dropping this bombshell on you, but well you can see how that turned out." Harry said sheepishly to the three shell shocked boys.

"What are you two?" Dean asked, looking at them curiously.

"You're Smokey?" Neville and Seamus exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah. And in answer to your question Dean. We are Mage Demons. Myself of Fire and Draco of Ice. We are also mates." Harry told them, waiting for the explosion, that would have been inevitable had Ron been there.

"Well that explains a lot. I wouldn't worry about it though. Your secret is safe with us. So what are you two going to do when you go to Hogwarts?" Neville asked, stunning the two demons with his acceptance.

"I agree with Nev. Have you two mated yet?" Seamus asked, winking at the two mated demons.

"Seamus! You don't ask that! That is their business and they haven't been together long anyways! You haven't have you? I mean Harry, you would have only found out at the end of July and Draco June." Neville pointed out. Harry glanced at a still quiet Dean before nodding to Neville.

"Yeah we found out about three days ago."

"Oh. So what does this mean?" Dean asked, finally speaking.

"It means that Draco and I will be officially married to the wizarding world when we mate." Harry stated, making both Seamus and Dean gasp.

"What? Are you going to admit to being Smokey then?" Dean asked in shock

"No. I have a plan for Draco and myself, but we are going to use Glamours and only you and a couple of others will know about our true images." Harry told them, holding Draco's hand in his and making Neville smile at him. "What?"

"I don't really think I have ever seen you this happy before. I really am happy for the two of you and I would be honored if I could be involved in yours and your childrens lives in the future." Neville told them, making Harry smile widely and Draco gape at him in shock.

"What children!" Draco exclaimed, making Dean frown in confusion and Seamus snort in amusement.

"How will you have children? Will you adopt them or something?" Dean asked, tilting his head to the side and frowning curiously.

"No, because of what we are, the submissive of us can have children. But only when we are mentally ready. Which we're not I might hastily add." Draco explained, looking quite horrified at the thought of children and making Seamus laugh even harder and Neville to grin at them.

"So Harry is going to be popping some sprogs?"

"Hey! What makes you think I'm the sub!"

"Popping some sprogs? What does that mean?"

"Giving birth and of course you would be the sub. You're kinda a diddy and well quite effeminate." This seemed to be the end for Seamus as he burst into hysterical laughter and fell of the sofa.


	8. Paper or Plastic

Chapter Seven – Paper or Plastic (no, I have no idea what this has to do with the chapter...) 

Harry woke with a start the next morning and looked around him, wondering what had woken him. He noticed that Draco was still fast asleep next to him, Flees stretched out an snuggled up to Draco's side with Draco's arm flung over him. Harry snickered when he realised that Draco probably thought he was hugging him, not a humanoid cat.

Slowly getting out of bed and racking his brains for a reason as to why he was woken up, he quietly got dressed and then left the room, not noticing the green eyes of Flees watching him as he left and then detangling himself from Draco and following. He looked out of a window that he passed and guessed that it must only be about six in the morning as the sun was only just rising and then made his way to the portraits.

"Okay so what woke me up?" He demanded as he walked into the room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about little Fireling." Salazar said, pretending to have just woken up. Phineas snorted, hen looked startled when Harry's glare was turned to him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't mess with me. What woke me up and no one else."

"It woke us up too, and Flee as well by the look of things." Phineas said, nodding behind him to where Flees was standing in cat form.

"Flees! Do you know what woke us up?"

"Yup." Flees said proudly, shifting into human form and walking to stand next to Harry.

"What?"

"Let's just say, the Silent Killers are needed in Diagon Alley. I suggest we fire to Ollivanders and head out form there. Word of warning though, stay clear of the Order." Flees added ominously, before disappearing in a column of flames and leaving Harry behind, grumbling about miserable cats and fire travel, before he too disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well hopefully they will get back in one piece." Salazar commented, getting a snort of amusement from Phineas.

"Won't matter in any case once Draco finds them."

"You have a point there."

"I always do."

** center b IIIIIIIIIIIIII /center /b **

Harry appeared in Ollivander's wand shop next to Flees, and looked outside into the massacre that was Diagon Alley.

"They've been there now for just under an hour. None have dared come in here however, which leads me to believe that the Order has a spy, or Severus was told to tell Him." Ollivander announced suddenly, making both Flees and Harry jump.

"Severus was told to tell him. No one else in the Order has the gumption to spy against Dumbledore. They all adore him far too much." Harry said, once he had gotten his heart to start working again. "Well I suppose we should go out there then. Flee's you know how to use all my abilities right?"

"Better than you." Flee's said, preening himself and making Harry roll his eyes.

"Of course you over grown kitty."

"Anthrofeline thank you very much. So shall we go get some Death Eaters butt?"

"Who speaks like that anymore? And yes I suppose so. Shall we go?"

"Yep! You coming Olli ma boy?" Flees asked, turning to the old wand maker

"I think I shall pass this time, not quite what I used to be I'm afraid."

"Nonsense. You're still more powerful than Dumbledore, though I don't know why you hide it."

"I don't want to turn into a doddering old fool."

"Too late for that one. Well if you're not going to join us. More fool you, jus means more Death Eaters for us. Come on Smokey, let's go."

"Thank god you didn't use any more clichéd Americanisms."

"Oh shut up."

"You."

"No you."

"You." The bickering faded as they both walked out of the shop, and Ollivander rolled his eyes as he watched them from the shadows the shelves cast.

"The world is doomed with those two in charge." He muttered, before turning and getting a front row seat to the action.

** center b IIIIIIIIIIIIII /center /b **

"Okay! The Silent Killer's are here! Woo! No more waiting to sneak into your bedrooms at night! We can get more than one Death Eater in a day now! Thank you very much!" Flees yelled, effectively getting the attention of everyone fighting in the street.

"I agree, we have officially been invited to a Death Eater Smorgasbord by that Jolly Olly fella, Tom!"

"Let's hear it for Tom Riddle! Where are you Tom? Come on, stand up now, don't be shy."

"Er.. why are we taunting him and getting him to come to us?" Harry hissed to Flees, who in turn shrugged and watched as the silence became less oppressive and more ominous and the Death Eater's began to part.

"He's like moses. Just sweeps through them like butter."

"I agree, bit pompous though, ain't he."

"He is that indeed, old Smokey my chum. Well he's getting nearer."

"Yup, what should we do?"

"Dunno, what would Grissom do?"

"He would wait until the massacre was over then analyse it, to see who the real murderer was. Greg on the other hand..."

"Greg would get in a big car and ru him over."

"Yeah but he got beaten up for it though, didn't he?"

"He did indeed, nearly cried."

"Oh, old Snake face is looking at us in a peculiar manner. Oi ya perv! Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Yeah he's already got a mate don'tcha know!" Flees added, stepping a bit closer to Harry.

"I think he wants to kill us."

"What more than that Potter Kid?"

"At the moment-"

"Yessss" Voldemort hissed, finally getting over his stunned stupor of their conversation.

"I think Grissom would have legged it." Flees muttered out the side of his breath,

"I think it's too late now to leg it." The curse form Flees that followed that, shocked even Voldemort.

"Well, what do we have here?" Two little Freakssss, thinking they can play hero." Voldemort hissed, taking a step closer to the now bickering duo.

"Oi! Who are you calling freak? I'm perfectly normal. Smokey here... well you may be right in that one."

"Hey! I'm not a freak! I'll tell my grandfather what you just said if you don't take it back... both of you!" Harry threatened, making Flees gulp and nod fervently and Voldemort... well he i tried /i to raise an eyebrow, but that becomes a bit difficult when you don't actually have one.

"And who do you think your grandfather issss, to sssscare me?" Voldemort asked, pure curiosity hidden under the menace... and spit.

"Well... wouldn't you like to know!" Flees said triumphantly, making Harry groan and Voldemort sneer.

"I believe that is why he asked, my dear confused cat. Now go along and play with the Death Eaters and I'll have a chat with Voldemort here."

"Fine! Here Deathy Deathy Deathy!"

"You'd be buggered if Death came along after that." Harry yelled after him, as Flees wade his way towards the increasingly more nervous group of Death Eaters.

"Sssso, who issss your grandfather, little demon?"

"What, you truly don't know? Christ, where have you been?"

"If you tell me, I may cut you a deal."

"What kill me faster?"

"Well yessss..."

"You;ve watched faar to many villain films. Are you waiting for the soundtrack to start? Ooh! Get John Williams to compose it! He's fecking awesome!"

"Who?"

"John Williams! The greatest composer of all time."

"I sssee. You have changed subject little Demon. Who isss your grandfather?"

"He's Lucifer! Lord of Tartarus and i I /i am the lost heir." Harry said in a pompous voice. The silence that followed that was more shocked and slightly scared than ominous, but if Voldemort could achieve an ominous silence, then by god, so will Harry.

"You are the mythical Lost heir?" Voldemort said over the silence, that was occasionally broken by a wet gurgle as Flees killed another Death Eater. It wasn't actually fair, he wanted to kill someone too...

""Yup, in the flesh. Literally! So whatcha gonna do now Tom Tom... isn't there a muggle thing called a Tom Tom? I think my uncle had one." Harry mused.

"There is, it tells you where to go when you're driving." Flees yelled across to him, making the Death Eater he was sneaking up on, jump and apparate away.

"Oh yeah, a sat nav! Anyways, Tom, back to the point, whatcha gonna do?"

"Together we could be impressssssive young Demon." Tom said seductively, making Harry raise an eyebrow and understand why so many Purebloods were seduced into his side during the first war.

"What's the offer?" Harry said, making the Order members, who had shown up before them, look at him in horror and slight disgust.

"Smokes? You gonna take him up on it?"

"Depends on what the offer is."

"Well, I'll stand y you all the way."

"How lovely, now mr..."

"Tartarus, or Ollivander if you wish."

"So my Death Eater was correct, you are the alleged son of Ollivander?"

"Yep. So the offer?"

"You will be my equal. We will stand side by side as we conquer the wizarding world. Think on my offer Mr Ollivander, future Lord of Tartarus and I shall return soon to hear your answer." With that, Voldemort apparated away, giving the signal for every other Death Eater conscious to apparate also.

"Well damn." Flees said, standing up and walking over to where Harry was standing on the other side of the Alley, having not actually moved all that far away from Ollivander's.

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"You going to take him up on the offer Smokes?"

"Pfft. Doubt it. I don't like to share. Gah!" And with that, Harry disappeared with a pop and the Order looked very smug with themselves before turning on Flees.

"What the hell! Where the hell is he? What did you do with him?" Flees yelled, turning to face a very smug Dumbledore.

"We took him to be questioned young Mr..." Dumbledore said, taking a step towards a now feral looking, ignoring the groans coming from _certain_ members.

"Young? I'm probably older than you! Where the hell did you take him?" Flees demanded, ignoring the tell-tale sound of a bell ringing.

"Where is my son?" Ollivander shouted, running over to stand next to Flees.

"I don't know! They took him and won't tell me where! Oh god, Sal's going to kill me. I failed him! I couldn't protect him!" Flees bemoaned, looking slightly pathetic, though the effect of looking lost was slightly ruined by the splatters of blood soaking his body and claws.

"Where have you taken my son Dumbledore?" Ollivander asked, turning burning eyes to the now sheepish looking Dumbledore.

"Well we wanted to question him about his loyalties, and if he would consider joining our side."

"Well you have ruined your chances of that last one, and his loyalties are to his family. You had better hope that Ice does not find you before he finds Smokey."

"Who is Ice?"

"His mate. Come Flees, we must go tell Ice what has happened." Ollivander said in a commanding voice. Flees ran over to him and very nearly ran into him when Ollivander stopped just before entering his shop and turned around to face Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, you may have just lost yourself this war. Think very hard on why you did what you did, because you have lost my support and with it my sons and his familiars."

** center b IIIIIIIIIIIIII /center /b **

Meanwhile, whilst Dumbledore was getting good dressing down from his 'father', Harry was sitting in a protected cage, full of smoke. He had tried to smoke out, but it just made his cough and consider going to a doctor for an inhaler. Harry snickered to himself t the questions that could bring about.

"What can you possibly find amusing about your situation?"

"Remus? How ya doin?"

"Better than you." Remus said dryly, conjuring a comfy looking chair and sitting down in front of him.

"So, you on guard duty then?"

"Yup."

"That sucks."

"Yup."

"So what are they going to do? You know if anyone has told Draco yet?"

"Nope."

"Ah, maybe, once you've finished on guard duty, you should go and help Flees with Draco-control."

"Good job he doesn't know where this is."

"Heh, you'd think that wouldn't you."

"How does he know? Dumbledore hasn't told him." Remus said, raising an eyebrow at a sheepish looking fire Demon.

"Well..."

"What?" Remus asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"You know when Dumbledore gave us a piece of paper two years ago?"

"Yes..." Remus said slowly, narrowing his eyes even more.

"Well I may have left it on my bedside table before I left yesterday. It made me feel better, knowing that he would know where I was if I got caught or something."

"Didn't you go as Harry?"

"Well yes. Fine! I wanted him to know! Make you feel better?"

"Actually yes."

"Well word of warning. Make sure you're not in the house when he arrives."

"Gotcha. How?"

"Take my advice, go straight to my house and just stay there, you can make Flees feel better as well and tell him that I'm fine, Ollivander is probably there already. I'll send Severus home as well, once he finds out."

"Yeah, he is still with Voldemort at the moment." Remus said, making Harry give a sympathetic look for his honorary godfather.

"Ooh, then again, nothing bad happened to Voldemort to piss him off. In fact, seeing as it looked like I was considering his offer, I would think he was quite happy with himself. I mean, the 'Lost Heir' considering joining his side?"

"Good point, well I hope he is okay."

"He'll be fine Remus. So what are they going to do to me?" Harry asked in a light voice, though Remus could hear a bit of worry shining through.

"You'll be fine Smokey. Well I'd best be off, I think Dumbledore will be ready for you in a bit, he's just got back if I'm not mistaken."

"Ah well have a nice time and please tell Draco and the others not to worry, I'll be back in a bit."

** center b IIIIIIIIIIIIII /center /b **

"What!" Draco shrieked, making Salazar, Flees and Phineas wince at the high pitch he reached, as Ollivander furiously stalked back and forth in front of the fireplace. Dean, Neville and Seamus watched on nervously from the Laz-e-boys.

"He got taken."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you let him go anyway? Why didn't you wake me up!"

"He didn't want to wake you up. Anyway, the Death Eaters knew what you had become, they would've recognised you. We didn't want to take that risk." Flees said, looking at the floor in shame.

"They won't know he's mine! I haven't managed to mark him!"

"Um... I don't think he wanted to yet. He wasn't ready."

"I don't care! Dumbledore has my Mate! Does anyone know where they are?"

"They're at Headquarters. Harry's says you know where that is."

"Remus! Have you spoken to him?" Draco asked, everyone in the room spinning round to look at the werewolf in shock.

"Yes, he told me to tell you that he's fine. Also that you know where it is."

"No! Why would he say that! I don't know!"

"He told me that he gave you a piece of paper. Don't you remember?" Remus asked, looking at Draco in concern.

"Um... Oh! He gave it to me yesterday! So what do I do? I can't go alone. I'm not fully trained!"

"Take Flees. He can use both of your powers. Any of you boys got a gift with an elements?"

"Nope." Dean shook his head as Seamus answered, leaving Neville looking at the floor in interest.

"Nev?" Dean asked, looking at Neville curiously.

"Well I'm kind of good with earth."

"Good! We can glamour you to look like an earth demon! You just need long brown hair with green tips! You're eyes can stay the same I suppose, but maybe we should make them have a bit of dark green in them as well. You'll be fine, just follow me to the training room and I'll tell you some spells that will make it look like you are using the element for travel and such." Salazar said form his portrait, making the rest in the room gape at him in shock and disbelief.

"Okay." Neville agreed nervously, and walked out of the room, following Salazar as he flitted through the portraits of the house.

"In the mean time, Draco, Flees, talk with Remus here to discuss the best method of getting to Harry quickest." Phineas told them, before turning to Ollivander and starting up a conversation with the venerable old man.

** center b IIIIIIIIIIIIII /center /b **

"Now then Mr Ollivander. We have some questions to ask you and so it would be easier to just go along with it and just answer the questions we ask." Dumbledore said, once Harry was sitting in a chair at the table in the Kitchen of Grimmauld place. The rest of the Order members bar Remus, Severus and the Twins, (who were at their shop and thus unable to attend, trying to repair it.), and including Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"You have to be joking right? You kidnap me and then expect me to cooperate."

"Yes, or else you will be given Veritaserum."

"Fine! Fine fine. I'll go along with it. But you will have to accept that there are some questions that I'm not willing to answer."

"That is fine Mr Ollivander."

"So what do you want to know?"

"First, will you please tell us your full name?"

"Fine but I don't know what good it will do you. My father never registered my birth as it was during the first war and he would have been a target. It's Orion Romulus Ollivander."

"Thank you Orion. Now. What is your most peculiar Familiar and what is it's name."

"He is called Mr Mistoffelees and he is an Anthrofeline. Though I think you would already know that." Harry said with amusement in his voice as he shot a pointed look at Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Yes quite. Well then. Will you tell us what your wand core is?"

"No. That is none of your business. You know that a wizards true wand core is a very secret thing. Your junior members should feel privileged to have been able to witness the making of a wand."

"Indeed. Fine, if you do not wish to answer that, please tell us of your mate."

"I will not! You will stay away from him." Harry snarled, fingernails growing into claws quickly and his front eye-teeth elongating as he struggled to reach the threat.

"Calm down Mr Ollivander. No one here poses a threat to your mate. We were just curious about him."

"Well you had better stop being curious. I will not tell you anything about him."

"Yes of course Mr Ollivander. Then I suppose we should get onto more important topics. What side are you on?"

"Well I'm not on Voldemort's if that is what you mean? Though at least Tom didn't kidnap me to join his side. At the moment he's looking more courteous to his potential allies."

"So you're saying you may take up Toms offer?"

"No. I'm saying that he at least respects potential allies. No wonder the Order is so small."

"So what side are you on?" Kingsley asked, frowning at Harry.

"No ones. I will not fight your side, but I will not join it either. I will fight Tom on my own terms, by picking off his followers one-by-one. It's more fun that way as well."

"So you will not be joining my side."

"Nope, I'll be joining my own side. You realise of course that soon my mate will be here and he will be a tweak pissed. He may bring a friend or two with him also." Harry said, making many of the Order members wish they were elsewhere.

** center b IIIIIIIIIIIIII /center /b **

It wasn't until about a half an hour into the interrogation, that they heard a cat-like hiss, some cursing and apologising from the hallway that they realised that something may be a bit off.

"They're heeeerrrrree." Harry said in a sing song voice, making the Order members look at him in shock and then the door in trepidation.

"Will you just shut up hissing! I didn't mean to land on your tail and then wet you!" Draco's voice rang through to the members, those who recognised it for Harry's mate, paled dramatically.

"You trod on my tail! Then proceeded to wet me when you transported here! At least vegetable boy here just tangled his bloody roots around my ankles! I can handle tha- gah! Detangle your bloody weeds first!!! God dammed demons!"

"That foul mouth would be Flees. And he's a bit pissed at everything by the souns of things." Harry whispered helpfully. "Er! Are you going to get me out of here any time soon?" Harry shouted. The cursing from the hall ended and footsteps began to get closer before the door burst open, revealing Flees, Draco and... Neville?

"Er..."

"Smokey! Ice and Veggie-boy here came with me to rescue you!" Flees announced dramatically, making the Order member look at them in disbelief and Harry to grin inanely.

"Flees! You came!"

"Oi! What am I? Chopped liver! It was my idea!" Draco shouted, lip pouting slightly.

"Oh hush you! I was going to shout your name next! And you brought Jacques! He is my childhood friend don't you know. Part of the Antoine clan. Very popular within the Demon populace." Harry said, ignoring the shocked look from Neville, shocked that Harry could spew such a believable lie.

"Ah, Mr..." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"They call me Ice. You took my mate and I'm here to collect him." Draco said coolly, living up to his name... well i nick /i name

"Hey! You make me sound like a bloody library book!"

"Ah yes... Ice. Well now that you're here, would you mind answering a couple of questions?" Dumbledore asked, completely ignoring Harry's indignation, much to Harry's... well Harry's indignation...

"No. I don't think we will. If you want everyone to survive, then you will let me get my mate and leave." Draco said, glaring at Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. We have taken the liberty of bringing in your mate 'Excuse me! I have a name!' for questioning on where he stands in the war and we will find out."

"If I have anything to do with it 'Which you don't', he won't be standing anywhere in the war, he'll be staying at home, completely safe with no danger of being killed."

"My dear boy. When Voldemort gets enough followers, there won't be a safe house in the whole wizarding world. You must choose." Harry only saw a blonde and grey blur flash past him as warning. The next he saw Draco he was pinning Dumbledore against the wall by the throat and was snarling in the old mans face.

"Watch! He might die of a heart-attack! He's old!" Harry called out, making Draco drop his head down slightly before straightening out again and growling at Dumbledore.

"If and only i if /i Voldemort becomes a threat to my mate, then we will deal with him together. You will have no say in it at all." Draco whispered harshly into Dumbledore's ear, making the old man pale even more.

"Again, his heart is quite possibly very weak. Plus all those candies can't be good for him!" Harry added, almost as an after thought.

"Shut up i dear /i ." Draco said through clenched teeth. "I'm trying to be threatening."

"We can't win the war, i honey /i , if Dumbledore, the figurehead for the light, dies, then people will lose hope." Harry said in a honey sweet voice, that raised everyone's heckles.

"Erm... can we save the family barny for when we get home. It ruins the professional image." Flees said, laughing slightly nervously. Neville by this point had sat down next to Tonks and had taken up the offer of a cup of tea.

"Flees is right i darling /i . Now shut up and let me threaten the lovely old man and then I can rescue you and we can get the hell out of here." Draco said, teeth still clenched. Harry smiled sweetly at him and nodded, then went back to drawing patterns on the table with his newly discovered (well for the Order... who said that Harry didn't already know he had them?) and yet, stubbornly hard to get rid of (of course, the argument is, that if they weren't new, then how come he didn't remember how to retract them?), claws.

"Right. Where were we? Ah! Come near us and you will understand why Voldemort wouldn't be wise to piss us off either. Right, we're off. Come on everyone." Draco said, releasing a slowly turning blue Dumbledore and then spinning round on his heels and facing Harry.

Harry looked up and smiled sweetly at his mate, then nodded towards the rope holding him down. Draco growled lowly in his throat, cut the ropes and picked Harry up under the armpits then disappeared in a... well it was an icy splash, but he attempted icicles.

"Well thank you for your hospitality. We must be off. Come on Frances."

"Jacques."

"Jacques. Let's be off." Flees said, smiling and then disappearing in a combustion of icy blue flames. Neville smiled nervously and stood form his seat.

"Thanks for the tea." And he disappeared with a pop as a long tendril of vines wrapped around his body, leaving the vines behind.

b Ooh looky. New chapter. That should have made some of your Christmases.. no matter how late it was... in fairness to me, I had this finished on Christmas Eve, I just didn't have any internet connection... /b

Aaaanyways.. here's the review replies. Ignore if you didn't leave a review of didn't ask a question:


	9. Precious Metal

**A/N – Okay this chapter is edited somewhat from the original, which you can find on my livejournal, the link is on my bio, just click on homepage. Cheers!**

Chapter Eight – Precious Metal

"What were you doing? Why did you let Dumbledore take you? In fact, why did you leave without telling anyone?!" Draco yelled once they arrived back in the house. Harry looked down at the ground in shame and started to back away from the angry Demon. The rooms temperature dropped dramatically and Harry's teeth began to chatter.

"I'm s-s-sorry. Ollie w-w-was in t-t-t-t-trouble." Harry stammered out, hugging himself and rubbing his arms to get warm, still not meeting Draco's eyes.

"That isn't the point! You ran off and didn't tell anyone! ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU!" Draco yelled, making Harry flinch and take another step back, until he was trapped in a corner in the room they had appeared in. A pop and a startled squeak announced the arrival of Neville.

"Draco. I think you might be scaring him."

"I DON'T CARE! HE SCARED US!!!"

"Dra-"

"No! Stay out of it Longbottom. This is between me and him!" Draco growled, Neville nodded and left the room quickly, dragging an eavesdropping Dean and Seamus with him.

"Why did you do it Harry?"

"I-I n-n-needed to h-help." Harry chattered, lips almost completely blue in the cold, but Draco was too angry to notice.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me and I could have gone with you!"

"I d-d-didn't w-w-want to wake you." Harry said, slowly beginning to slur his words. He slumped against the wall and slid down, still not looking up to meet Draco's gaze.

"You've disappointed me Harry. I'm not sure I want to see you at the moment." Draco said softly, making Harry's head snap up, tears evident in his eyes.

"W-what? N-no Dray. D-don't-" Harry whispered, before slumping completely and rolling onto his side in a dead faint. Draco looked up to see Harry faint and panicked.

"Er..." Draco said, looking around the room for an answer.

"He's a fire demon Draco. You are an ice demon and the dominant in the relationship. He couldn't handle everything that was going on and when you are angry, the room temperature drops to freezing. He couldn't deal with that _and _you anger." Flees said quietly form where he was hiding in the corner of the room.

"What? So what does that mean?"

"It _means_ he fainted." Flees said, shrugging and walking over to his friend/master/familiar and crouching down next to him.

"What? What can I do?"

"Wait until he wakes up and hope that he forgives you. Which he will. Bloody doormat that he is." Flees muttered, picking Harry up and taking him out of the room.

"Oi! Where are you taking him?"

"To his room. You can sleep on the couch."

"And let you stay in the room with him alone? I don't think so!"

"You damn well will, or you will learn how I lived for so long without being killed by whatever Dark Lord was around at the time." Flees hissed, spinning round and glaring at Draco.

"What?! How old are you? _What_ are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare little demon and Harry is my charge. You won't harm him or you will be answering to me. I've been waiting for Harry to turn up for a long time." Flees said, claws on his hands growing sharp, though not harming Harry and teeth elongating into fangs.

"Fine! Take him for all I care!" Draco said, throwing his arms in the air, before he brushed past Flees and stormed out of the room.

Flees watched him go and then looked down at the small demon in his arms. "He won't hurt you Smokey. I'll make sure of it."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Draco stood outside of Harry's bedroom, contemplating on whether to enter or not, when the door swung open and Flees stormed out.

"I have been told to leave so that you and he can have a chat."

"Good. I don't want to get some sort of flea bite whilst you're around." Draco snarled back.

"Ooh, getting touchy. What's wrong? Your mate not accepting you?"

"Shut it you sad pathetic excuse for a human."

"I'm a cat."

"Yeah and you couldn't even get that right." Flees glared at Draco and then stormed past him and down the hall. Draco watched him go and then walked into Harry's room nervously. Neville, Dean and Seamus had all given him the cold shoulder the whole day that Harry was cooped up in his room with Flees, and Salazar and Phineas had given him looks of such disappointment that they made even him feel guilty.

He had had enough of being given the silent treatment from everyone at around ten this morning and had decided to go into Diagon Alley, without a disguise, assuming that he had warned the Order enough so that they would leave him alone. He had been correct.

He had also bought Harry something to show that he was sorry and that he did love (well at least he thought so. Either that or Harry gave him indigestion) him. It wasn't a ring but it was nice enough.

"Have you and Flees quite finished bitch fighting over who cares for me the most." Harry asked, making Draco jump, assuming that Harry was asleep.

"You're awake."

"It would seem so."

"Harry-"

"Look Draco. I'm really sorry that I left without telling you, I just didn't want you to get hurt for no reason." Harry said, looking down at the duvet and picking at a stray thread.

"Harry, I'm the on that should be apologising. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I really do like you and I'm proud to have you as my mate."

"Really?" Harry asked quietly, looking up at Draco in hope.

"Yeah really. I went into Diagon Alley this morning and bought you something to show you how much I care for you." Draco said, digging in his pocket and then pulling out a small box. He handed it to Harry and then looked down at his hands nervously.

"Draco? This is for me?"

"Yeah. I saw it and thought you would like it. It has lots of protection charms on it, so it will protect you when I can't." Draco muttered, nervously ringing his hands.

"Dray, it's beautiful." Harry looked down at the delicate gold chain in his hands, with a pear cut emerald on it. "Will you put it on me?" Draco looked up in shock to see Harry holding out the necklace expectantly.

Draco shakily took the necklace and then draped it around Harry's neck, looking over his shoulder to clasp it, then he moved back, gently dragging his fingers over Harry's neck and revelling in the shudder that it produced.

"Dray..." Harry whispered, grabbing Draco's hand before it could leave his shoulder and bringing it up to his cheek.

"Harry, I just wan-"

"Draco, I want to be your mate." Harry said, looking at Draco in the eye and shocking Draco completely.

"Harry... You are."

"I want to make it official." Harry whispered, sitting up and pulling Draco down onto the bed next to him.

Draco kicked off his shoes and shuffled up the bed before he was sitting, leaning against the headboard.

"Harry I think you are just saying that because of the argument we had earlier." Draco said quietly, looking up at Harry and stroking his cheek softly.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, before he opened them and looked at Draco, eyes narrowed in determination.

"Draco, I want you, and I think it's about time that I get what I want." Harry said, before getting up and sitting in Draco's lap, shocking the ice demon completely.

"Harry wha-"

"Shut up Draco and kiss me." Draco, understandably shocked, did what any hot-blooded male would have done in his position. He kissed Harry passionately and swapped their positions, placing Harry so that he was lying down on the bed and Draco was lying on top of him.

**Umm.. I don't want to be kicked off so this is edited. You can find the unedited version on my livejournal. Sorry!**

Outside the door, Dean and Seamus looked at each other and sniggered, before walking back to Seamus' room and sitting down on his bed. "That, my friend, sounded hot. Think we could make Harry blush enough to power Las Vegas if we ask him about it tomorrow?" Seamus asked, grinning impishly.

"Dunno about the whole of Las Vegas, but I think it could light up the crime lab. Talking about Las Vegas, shall we go and watch some CSI?"

"Indeed we should, I think I need my Greg intake... especially after that."

"Don't let Harry hear you talking about Greg like that, you know how he gets."

"I do indeed, that is also why I like Warrick." Dean grinned at his friends reply and rolled his eyes, before they both got up and left the room, to see Flees and Neville wanted to join them in watching CSI.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was the week before they all went back to Hogwarts, that the letter arrived. The owl was a large black beast of a thing and glared at everyone and everything, before dive bombing Flees and making the cats fur stand on end for a whole day, not even going down when he was in human form... which was rather comical, making him look like he had just had a run in with an electricity cable.

The owl was addressed to 'Draco's Saviour (Potter we know it's you)' and had no return address on the envelope, making Harry immediately suspicious, and also realise that he was beginning to hate his last name.

"I think Harry Sanders has a nice ring to it."

"I think you've gone mental. Are you going to open the letter or what?" Neville asked, glaring balefully at Seamus when he started snickering. "It's really not Flees' fault! You shouldn't be laughing at him."

"Fine, fine, I'll open it. Who do you think it's from and do you think Draco will bite me if he finds out I opened a suspicious letter without checking it for hexes first?"

"A. check it for Hexes if you are that worried and B. when asking that, try not to look to excited at the prospect of Draco biting you. It makes me shudder in revulsion." Flees said, trying to pat his hair down and glaring at Seamus who had erupted into giggles again.

Harry watched them, trying to keep the grin off his face whenever he saw Flees in the corner of his eye, and tested the letter for minor jinxes and hexes, before shrugging when nothing turned up and opening the letter.

Once he had read it, he dropped it in shock and looked up, noticing that everyone around the table (Seamus, Neville and Flees. Draco and Dean were else where... i.e. still in bed.) was watching him in curiosity.

"So... what's it say? Who's it from? Is it a love letter?" Is it your subscription to wizarding CSI?" Flees asked, tilting his head to one side in an attempt to look adorable. Sadly the gravity defying, Russell Brand hair ruined the effect.

"What? There's such a thing? How come no one told me about this? What do they do? Can they re-enact the crime scenes with magic? Does it get boring when over ninety percent turn out to be Voldemort?" Harry asked excitedly, letter completely forgotten in his excitement at the idea of wizarding CSI.

"Oh for the love of- Harry he's just teasing you. There is no such thing as CSI in the wizarding world. It's a completely muggle thing. Now who is the letter form?"

"Oh, it's from the Slytherin's. They want to be 'rescued' by me. Well at least um..." Harry looked at the letter and then back at his friends, "four of them do."

"Who?"

"Erm... Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode."

"Argh! Don't tell me you are considering bringing the malignant bulldozer into this house! We'll die! Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!"

"Don't you think you are being a little over dramatic Seamus? You've never even spoken to the poor girl." Neville said snappishly. Clearly he hadn't had an awful lot of sleep the night before.

"It's a girl?! Where's the proof?" Seamus asked, scandalised. Harry burst into laughter along with Neville whilst Flees looked on in confusion.

"You could always lift her skirt and see." Flees commented, making Harry and Neville stop laughing immediately and all three Gryffindors shudder.

"Oh god, the images that would incur1" Harry exclaimed, covering his eyes.

"She would probably kill you anyway." Draco drawled, making everyone at the table look up in surprise and Harry to break out into a wide smile.

"Hey Dray. You okay?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" Draco asked in confusion, walking over and draping an arm around Harry's waist and sitting down on the chair next to him, kissing him on the neck softly.

"I was just asking."

"Ah, bond been playing up?"

"How did you guess?" Harry asked dryly, shuffling to get closer to Draco.

"Heh, so why were you lot talking about Millicent Bulstrode?"

"How did you know it was here we were talking about?" Seamus asked warily.

"I didn't, I guessed and you proved me correct." Draco said, smiling smugly and tightening his grip around Harry's waist. "So?"

"Your Slytherin friends have asked to be 'liberated'." Harry explained, handing the letter over to him, so that he could read it.

"Ah, and what are you going to do about their request?"

"Well I think the Silent Killers have been a bit too silent don't you?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Indeed they have. So we're going tonight then?" Flees asked, ears perking up in interest.

"Yup and the Weasley Twins are going to be staying here over night, so they will be able to tell them the address and get them in here." Harry said, proud that he had been able to come up with the plan in such a short time.

"Are you going to give them the choice of their parents living or not?"

"Yup, they can either choose dead or severely wounded!" Flees piped up cheerfully, making Draco groan and roll his eyes.

"So when are you going to do this?"

"Flees and I are going to start early, around eightish, so that we can fit in all four families."

"Right. And I am going to...?"

"You are going with us, but whilst we are being all 'grrr... argh!', you are going to find your little snakey friends and take them back here. Who should we start with first?" Harry asked, looking at Draco for his opinion.

"I have just the family." Draco said, grinning sinisterly, which only became more sinister when they heard a yell from the hall and Dean came running in, with something wrapped around his neck.

"Draco! Your damned familiar attacked me! Get Slinky off of my neck!" Dean yelled, tugging on the black thing around his neck

"His name is Anguis, and I told you, he likes you." Draco drawled calmly, before sighing when Harry frowned at him. "Fine, but only because Harry told me to."

Seamus snickered as Flees made a whiplash sound, receiving a glare form Draco as he walked over to a still struggling Dean and calmly unwrapped a large black boa constrictor from around the poor boys neck.

"He's psychotic. And Harry days his name is Slinky." Dean said between gasps of air, backing away slightly when Anguis/Slinky reared up and brushed his tongue against Dean's cheek.

"He's not psychotic, he's in love." Draco said simply and then walked back to his seat next to Harry, who was snickering at the shocked and slightly disturbed expression on Dean's face.

"In love?"

**There we go. That was quite possibly the most difficult chapter I have ever wrote for this story so far! But someone asked for a sex scene between Harry and Draco, and they got one. Never again will there be one, I have just decided. I am not gay, nor am I male come to think of it, and thus I have no idea what they experience when they have sex. Some people can write sex scenes, I cannot. Nope, never again. That was your one and only...**


	10. Too Tough to Die

Chapter Nine – Too Tough to Die /u 

"Okay so I'll go search for their parents and you find Pansy." Harry whispered once all three had all appeared in an empty room. It was the one that Draco had told them was his room when he stayed over.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard. Pansy's room is just down the hall from here."

"Ah, so one question. Mrs Parkinson? Is she a Death Eater or not?" Harry asked walking to the door to leave with Flees close behind and pausing just before leaving.

"Not that I ever knew of. Pansy never mentioned that she was if she was one." Draco said with a shrug.

"Right, so bring Pansy back in here, and we will bring Mr Parkinson. Pansy can decide his fate." Flees said, nudging Harry out of the door.

"You weren't joking about giving them the choice then?" Draco asked, looking at the two killers in shock.

"Nope. They get the choice, and we seem mercenary. Now, put your gloves on and we can leave." Harry said, motioning for Draco and Flees to put the gloves he had given them before they left, on.

"Why are we wearing gloves inside again?" Draco asked, making Flees roll his eyes discreetly but still put his gloves on.

"Epithelials! Finger prints as well! You never know what we will leave behind. We cannot be connected to this crime by any means." Harry whispered, looking around him in paranoia.

"Oh for the love of the sweet Athena. Smokey! Grissom doesn't exist! There is no such thing as forensics in the wizarding world! Let it go or we will ban you from watching CSI until next summer." Flees said, ignoring the shocked look he got form Draco.

"You wouldn't." Harry hissed, looking at his familiar in betrayal.

"I would. I think this little obsession has gone too far." Flees said nonchalantly, ignoring the ominous glowing of Harry's hands.

"Er... he's only joking Smokes. I wouldn't let him. For one thing I quite like CSI as well and another, Slinky would bite him if he couldn't drool over Warrick." Draco pointed out, almost musingly. Flees looked at him, scandalised and with a touch of betrayal in his eyes.

"How dare you! Why would you snipe to that over grown draft excluder about me?"

"Oi that's my familiar you're talking about!"

"See! He sticks up for his familiar!"

"Yes well he's just perfect little goody goody isn't he?"

"You're just making enemies with everyone aren't you Smokes?"

"Oh shut up. The point is, if we do burn this place to the ground, the muggles will be able to see it and thus it will become a muggle crime scene. _My_ fingerprints are in the muggle files and thus they will come looking for me."

"Damn. The smoke demon has a point. Fine. We'll wear the gloves if only to make you happy. Lets go and get Pansy and her dick of a father." Flees said, walking out of the door and down the hallway to where Draco's crude but accurate blueprints of the Parkinson's Manor house told him that the main staircase was. Harry watched him go, quickly ran over to Draco to give him a kiss on the cheek and then ran after his familiar.

"Flees, wait up." Harry hissed once he had caught up with his wayward familiar.

"Well you were taking to long. Come on then. Little Lord Fauntleroy will have found his princess by the time we actually get to the damned parlour room.

"Why do you think he will be there? And don't call him that."

"Well he acts like it. And I suppose he will be there because he might want to unwind after a strenuous raid."

"Heh, would be amusing if it turns out that we had killed him in that raid on Diagon a couple of weeks back."

"Yeah but why did Pansy ask for help if we had?"

"You have a point. Come on then lets get this over with." Flees whispered as they finally reached the Parlour room doors and then swung them open in a dramatic manner that made Harry role his eyes and mutter about subterfuge and failing under his breath.

"Who the hell are you?" Parkinson yelled, jumping up from his seat and pointing his wand at the two intruders.

"Language Mr Parkinson. If you would kindly come with us, we have something to ask fo you and your daughter." Harry said, summoning Parkinson's wand over to him easily and pocketing it for safe keeping.

"You have my daughter? Who are you?" Parkinson demanded once moe, though with less conviction seeing as he didn't actually have his wand anymore.

"Sorry, have we not introduced ourselves?" Flees asked cheerfully. Making Harry roll his eyes and groan.

"Oh god not again."

"We are the magnificent-"

"You asked for it." Harry whispered to Parkinson, who looked at Harry in shock before turning his attention back to Flees.

"Splediferous. Tremendous-"

"This could go on for a while now. You may as well sit back down."

"Fabulous-"

"I knew I shouldn't have let him read that thesaurus. He'll finish eventually. I wouldn't worry, your daughter is completely safe until you get into the room anyways."

"Marvellous-"

"At least we're onto the 'm's now."

"He started with an M" Parkinson pointed out, making Harry groan again and receive a glare from Flees.

"Fine! We're the boring Silent Killers who can't even take the time to make their introduction at least a bit dramatic and theatrical." Flees inished off, hissing at Harry when he sniggered behind his hand.

"Come on then Mr Parkinson. Up you get. You've a judgement to receive. Please be quiet also, I would so hate to have to kill your wife for no reason."

"Why aren't you going to kill me wife?"

"Er.. do you want us to?"

"Well no, I just wondered why."

"Well out informant said that she wasn;t involved with Voldemort."

"Not involved with the Dark Lord? You have to be kidding me right? She's a WAG."

"Pardon?" Harry deadpanned, stopping in their journey up the stairs to the meeting room.

"A WAG. Wife And Girlfriend of a Death Eater. Narcissa Malfoy leads them and they go shopping, socialise with the elite and hold parties every month. They take a draw to see who hosts it." Parkinson informed the completely horrified yet strangely interested pair.

"Dear god. Fine whatever. We'll burn her down with the rest of the house then. That's fine with me. Now lets be off with you." Harry said, shaking his head resignedly and then giving Parkinson a shove up the stairs.

"You ought to know by the way, that I'm a Lord." Parkinson added once they were at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah well I'm the bloody queen of Sheba but you don't see me getting all worked up about it, do you?" Flees hissed, getting increasingly agitated and wishing that they could just burn him now.

"Well I don't suppose you would. Where is that going to get you in society, besides a couple of rather funny looks if a do say so myself." Parkinson said, yelping in pain when Flees got a bit too agitated and clawed him.

"Thank fuck for that! Come on, in you get!" Flees exclaimed once they got to the door.

"Language Flees!" Harry admonished, walking into the room to see Draco standing there with a smirk on his face that suggested he had heard at least part of the conversation and Pansy standing next to him smiling widely.

"Pansy! Have they done anything to you? I must say, this is not how I expected royalty to act, even if they don't look very feminine."

"Oh for the- I am not a queen you freak! It was an expression! Sheba doesn't even exist anymore! It's called Yemen!" Flees yelled, making Parkinson flinch back and Harry to snigger into his hand.

"Right well. The point of this little gathering is this. Pansy, you want him to live with severe burning or die?" Harry asked finally, once he could trust himself not to burst into giggles in Flees face.

"Oh I don't really mind. Let me go away with Ice here and you can decide. I don't really want his death on my hands. Thank you though. Word of advice. Just leave the decision to yourself with the others as well. Guilt gets a bit too messy." Pansy said, inspecting her finger nails and ignoring the horrified gasp coming from her father.

"Right you are. We'll meet you back at the manor then. The twins should be there by now, but if not they won't be long." Harry said. Draco nodded and then held onto Pansy as they both disappeared with a wet splash.

"Well then Mr Parkinson. Looks like you're about to become another statistic in the killings of the Silent Killers. Nighty night." Flees said, smirking sadistically before setting fire to the former Death Eater and then walking out of the room, Harry following him.

'Think we should burn the house down?"

"Sure why not. He'll start it anyways, but we can always give him a helping hand. Have you set up the anti-apparition wards so that Mrs Parkinson can't leave?"

"Yep. She'll sleep through it anyways I bet."

"Yeah I bet the smoke will kill her before the fire. Come on then. We have a message to leave."

"That we do."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Death Eaters,_

_One down three to go. _

_Your children aren't loyal anymore._

_Cheers all the best_

_The Silent Killers._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Okay, so we have to take this approach a little differently. Pansy has already told us not to give him the choice so here's the plan. Draco you go to Blaise. Tell him what you want and then splash him out of here before me and Flees burn this place to the ground."

"It's more grammatically correct if you say Flees and I."

"He has a point and I resent the 'splash out' remark, even if it is true."

"Fine fine. Whatever. Can we go through with it now?"

"Sure thing. Lets hurry it up before the Parkinson's are found and they begin to expect us."

"They shouldn't find the Parkinson's before the wards fall."

"Yeah but how long do we have before that happens?"

"Dunno. You have a point then. Lets go. See you in a bit then."

"Yep. Be careful."

"Aren't I always."

"Well no. Flees look out for him!"

"It _is_ my job. Come on Smokey. Lets get going."

"Okay then." And with that all three left the room and headed to their assigned rooms. Harry and Flees heading for the Master bedroom.

"So, think they will be asleep or getting jiggy with it?" Flees asked once Draco was out of earshot.

"Oh god. Lets hope not." Harry said with a shudder.

"Heh, could be amusing. Just as they reach the climax we can freeze them and then burn them."

"No, but you do have a good idea there."

"What waiting for them to orgasm before killing them. It's a bit of a leeway isn't it. I mean I realise you would like to think of yourself as a merciful killer but come on."

"No you stupid fleabag. I meant freezing them and then burning them."

"Oh. Okay then. Lets do that."

"Honestly. Stupid animal. What ever gave you the thought in the first place?"

"Well, they're Italian aren't they. They are supposed to be really randy."

"Actually they're black and English." Harry deadpanned, receiving a shocked look from Flees.

"Really? With a name like Blaise Zabini I had thought he was Italian. Well it just goes to show." Flees muttered, making Harry shake his head and then put his finger to his lips once they reached the master bedroom.

"On the count of three or shall we do it your way with guns blazing and shouting everywhere?" Harry whispered.

"Count of three. We still have to wait for Draco's signal."

"We received it a while back, whilst you were fantasizing about Mr and Mrs Zabini\s bedroom exploits." Harry said dully, making Flees blush and then shudder as the full implications of what Harry said registered in his mind.

"I did not fantasize! But if they _have_ already left, then I say my way. Off we go then." And with that, he kicked the door open and then froze in his spot as he saw what was going on in the bed.

"Huh. Looks like we had actually missed Mrs Pakinson. Seeing as she is here and all." Harry commented nonchalantly, both intruders having been ignored by the three Death Eaters romping on the bed.

"Well I say fuck the Orgasm. Freeze them now and then burn them." Flees said, walking into the room fully, still not having been noticed by the three on the bed.

"I believe that is what they are doing. But fine. The freezing is your department my dear." Harry said, making a sweeping gesture with his hands for Flees to go ahead with it. Flees grinned maniacally and rubbed his hands together before pointing them, palms out, at the three on the bed and freezing them quickly.

Harry walked over to inspect his masterpiece and whistled in appreciation.

"Well one of them must be good, they haven't even noticed." He pointed out, raising an eyebrow at the expression on Mr Zabini's face.

"Huh. Well do you blame Mrs Parkinson. We have just met her husband and what a bore he was."

"Point. Well lets be off then." Harry said, casually brushing his hand against the bed linen as he passed and left the room, Flees following him.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Two down, two more to go. _

_Looks like this session was rather fun before we interrupted._

_Ah well._

_You had better be more careful with your followers in the future Tom. _

_Nighty Night_

_The Silent Killers_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Well the Zabini's were interesting. So do you think we will encounter the same er... problem this time?"

"I shouldn't think so, seeing as Mrs Nott died about ten years ago. So unless Mr Nott is into Necrophilia."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Flees muttered under his breath before leaving the room with Draco and Harry not far behind.

"Same plan as last time. Just give us the message and we'll burn them to the ground."

"Fair enough. See you in a bit then."

Harry nodded his agreement and once again they went their separate ways. Harry and Flees heading to the Master bedroom as Draco headed for the Heir Suite.

"You know, wizards a pretty pompous really. What with their manors and all." Flees said casually as they walked towards the master suite.

"I don't hear you complaining at home."

"Well yours obviously isn't as pompous as this." Flees exclaimed, waving his arms around at the slithering green wallpaper with really silver gilding.

"You do have a point there. Come on. Lets get this finished." Harry said stopping in front of the master bedroom.

"Think we'll experience any difficulties?" Flees asked quietly, leaning against the door as they waited for the signal from Draco.

"Dunno really. I mean Nott never really struck me as a livewire. Then again Parkinson never struck me as one to chat so you never know."

"Never struck you as a livewire? We're going to kill him! Who wouldn't turn into a livewire?" Flees asked completely stunned.

"Erm... Parkinson? Zabini?"

"Huh, depends on what you call a livewire with those two." Flees muttered.

"Well we're about to find out in any case. Draco's just given me the signal so let's be going."

"Fine fine. I'm still gonna bet on the livewire."

"Sure. Off we go. Kick the door open. Give him the shock you want to." Harry sighed, waving his hand distractedly.

Flees grinned widely a him before kicking the door open, shocking the man inside the room as he was in his bed trying to sleep.

"What the bloody hell!"

"Ooh look Flees. He at least change to 'What the bloody hell!' Rather British really. Makes a change to 'Who the hell are you?'" Harry said musingly. Flees gave him a funny look then shrugged and turned his attention to the confused Death Eater who was now searching fruitlessly for his wand. It was a fruitless search because Flees had had the fore thought to summon the wand as soon as he entered the room.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Well if we tell you that we're the Silent Killers, will that give you a clue as to what we are here for?" Flees asked musingly, twirling Nott's wand between his fingers and catching his attention.

"W-why? I have a child! Don't kill me!" Nott begged, suddenly noticing that it was his wand being twirled.

"Ah no. Sorry we don't work like that." Harry said, shaking his finger at the pale Death Eater.

"He's right. Plus it was your son that decided who we would visit tonight. You haven't been treating him very well have you Mr Nott."

"What?"

"Flees has a point. Good old Theodore was the one who wanted out. So we answered his plea so to speak. Goodnight Mr Nott. I hope you find it warm in Hell." Harry said with a wicked smirk before he summon a large ball of fire and threw it at the curtains, just missing Nott, but close enough to burn him.

Flees took that moment to freeze Nott's feet to the floor and the two then worked to set fire to a couple of strategically placed (well in their minds) furniture, to ensure that he was, as Harry put it, "well cooked on al sides."

"Well as much as I would love to stand here and listen to his screams of pain and torture, I think we have a message to leave." Flees said, as Nott began to beg for mercy and then scream as the first flames licked at his legs.

"Yup. Off we go then. See you in Hell Mr Nott."

"Ta Ta For Now!" Flees said cheerfully, waving as he left the room and shut it with a bang.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Three down, only one more to go. _

_Who of you out there haven't treated your progeny as you should?_

_Tick tock._

_See ya later_

_The Silent Killers_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Right so this is the last one. Seamus why did you want to come?"

"Hey! I learnt very hard to learn some elemental magic just so that I could come."

"Yeah Finnegan. You make a dog ugly water demon."

"Oi Malfoy. At least I can actually do the spells."

"Will you two shut up!"

"Why did you want to come though Seamus?"

"I told you Harry. I was bored watching CSI. No offence. It's great and all, but everytime I lust after Greg then you growl at me and if I lust after Warrick then Dean curses me."

"Ah. Fair enough then. Was there another reason?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see what the Malignant Bulldozers family looks like. I mean to have spawned her is either scary or impressive. I'm not decided yet."

"Trust me Finnegan. When you see her mother, you'll be impressed."

"Is that so? Why'd ya say that?"

"She is the tiniest thing ever."

"Look can we get a move on?" Flees finally said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah, sorry. So Draco is again going to get Malignant-"

"Millicent."

"Sorry Millicent and we are going to get the parents."

"Seamus, we aren't going to _get_ the parents. We will be burning them to the ground."

"Right. Can I drown one or something."

"Yeah sure whatever. Can we go now?" Flees said, walking out of the room and leaving them with no choice but to follow.

"Clearly we are. Right I'll wait for the signal again then Ice."

"Sure thing Smokes. I'll see you later then." Draco said, grabbing Harry before he walked off and kissing him.

"Right. Well. Erm..." Harry said once he had pulled away from Draco and had breathed in enough air. Flees snickered and walked up to Harry and pulled him away from where he was leaning against Draco.

"Come on you. We'll be back in a bit. You go and fetch scary bulldozer." Flees said, making Draco glare at him and Seamus to snicker into the back of his hand.

"You haven't even seen her! She's lost some weight!"

"Yeah yeah. Off you go." Flees said, waving him off, much to Draco's consternation. Draco huffed and then walked off in the opposite direction to the others.

"How come they always have rooms in the opposite sides of the house?" Harry questioned as they walked off.

"Dunno. So that the parents can believe their children are all sugar and sweet?"

"Doubt it. These are Death Eaters we're talking about." Seamus deadpanned, making Harry snicker.

"Huh that was quick."

"What was quick?"

"Draco just sent me the signal. Right well looks like we don't have to wait around once we get there."

"It has been scarily easy don't you think." Flees muttered as they walked through the dark hallway on their way to the master suite.

"Huh. You do have a point. You may have also jinxed us."

"Doubt it somehow. Death Eaters haven't exactly struck me as intelligent." Flees pointed out dully, making Seamus grin inanely.

"Point. Well here we are." Harry said, stopping in front of a set of extravagant double doors.

"Whatever gave you that impression." Flees asked sullenly.

"Right so then do your thing Flees." Harry said, rolling his eyes at the excitement Flees suddenly showed.

"What do you mean?" Seamus whispered to Harry, watching a clearly excited Flees warily.

"You'll see." Harry said, and then Flees grinned at them evilly and kicked the door open.

"SHIT!" Flees exclaimed as he walked into the room. Harry and Seamus ran in after him and then sniggered. On the bed were a shocked Mr and Mrs Bulstrode having sex. Well at least they were.

"Well that makes it a second time. At least there are only the two of them this time." Harry pointed out between his sniggers.

"I think we should rethink our decision of coming at this time." Flees grumbled, making Harry grin at him and then turned to look at the shocked pair of Death Eaters.

"Hello. Let me introduce myself and my companions. I am the Silent Killer and so are these two. Please don't let your soon to be lack of need of oxygen stop you." Harry said, waving a hand at the two who were now trying to cover themselves over with the sheet.

"What do you want? If you want my daughter she's not here."

"Oh don't worry. We've already got your daughter." Flees said darkly, grinning maniacally at them.

"Yep. We've come for you two now." Seamus pointed out, stepping up behind Harry.

"Indeed. You my kind sir and madam have been weighed against the famed feather and coal and have been found wanting."

"SO you know what that means?" Flees asked, grinning even wider when the o in front of them shook their heads in fear.

"You'll be meeting some friends in hell. Nighty night." And with that Harry set fire to them, not even bothering with torture and just wanting to go home. He was a tweak tired.

"Right well. Lets be off then." Flees said cheerfully, leading the way out of the room and ignoring the dying screams coming from the two Death Eaters behind them.

"Okay then. Lets go." Seamus said quietly, still getting over the fact that he had just been an accomplice to murder.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Well that's all folks._

_Until next time Tom_

_TTFN_

_The Silent Killers_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Honey! We're home!!!" Harry yelled once they had apparated into the house. Thundering footsteps announced the arrival of everyone else in the house.

"Hey hey! You all got home safely." Pansy said, smiling widely as she walked into the living room.

"Damn, I don't have enough Laz-E-Boys.' Harry muttered, looking around as the twins, Neville, Draco and Dean occupied the only ones he had.

"Buy some more then Potter." Blaise drawled, making Draco smirk and then look at Harry innocently when he glared at him.

"So... why'd you rescue poor dracie-poo?" Pansy asked, smirking and moving over to stand behind Draco.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, who seemed determined not to meet Harry's piercing gaze.

"Why my miss Parkinson, you mean to tell me that he hasn't said anything?" Harry questioned, ignoring the snickering coming from the twins and Dean and the curious looks coming from the Slytherin's, instead glaring at Draco.

"No. Why, is it interesting?"

"Why haven't you told them Draco? Are you ashamed?" Harry asked, making those in the know, wince in sympathy for the unfortunate blond.

"Of course not Harry! I thought you would have wanted me to wait and tell them when you are here!" Draco said, standing up from the chair and moving over to a glaring Harry and standing in front of him. Now his begging would possibly have worked a bit more had his height not made Harry look up at him.

"Hmm. I bet. Well you can tell them now. I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the sofa. Pansy and Millicent will have to share the lilac room I'm afraid. Fred, George. You know where your rooms are. Theo, you can have the orange room and Blaise, you can have the Red room. I'm afraid I don't have enough for everyone on the second floor." Harry said sheepishly, before turning and walking out of the room.

"Erm... am I the only one lost?" Pansy asked, looking at Draco in confusion.

"Ah that would be me as well." Blaise said, grinning timidly.

"Ditto." Theo admitted and Millicent nodded her agreement from next to him.

"Well we're not, but we are enjoying watching Draco squirm, so don't mind us." Neville said, showing a rare amount of backbone as he grinned at a glaring Draco.

"Well as amusing as this is. I believe Draco has an angry mate to calm down. Trust me, angry fire demons are the worst." Salazar announced, walking into his frame, followed by a sniggering Phineas.

"Mate?"

"Ah. Thanks Salazar. Yeah. Harry and I are mates. We will also need your help in coming up with a reason for us to share a room at Hogwarts without givng away what we are."

"Oh that's simple. Tell them that you married in the summer and that you had been seeing each other all through sixth year. T would explain Harry's change in attitude after Christmas." Dean said simply, making everyone else in the room gape at him. "What?"

"We are all just amazed that you came up with that all by yourself and that you made it sound so simple." Seamus admitted, getting a nod from Neville.

"It is a good idea though." Pansy said, moving to sit in the vacant seat.

"Hmm. I agree. Also practically true. We can get Griphook to get us the legal documents or something. Well I have some apologising to do." Draco said, before leaving the room and the others to gape at him.

"Er... strange question, but how many floors does this house have?"

"Three I think. Though there might be a basement. I don't know. You'd have to ask Harry." Dean said, shrugging and ignoring the shocked expressions on the Slytherin's faces.

"You mean, we all have bedrooms on the top floor?" Blaise said, looking at the Gryffindor's in shock.

"It would seem that my master holds you all in high regard. Perhaps you should make an effort and help him and his mate in their endeavour." Flees drawled from his place in the corner of the room.

"Who are you?" Theo asked curiously, looking at Flees and taking in the ears. "Actually. What are you?"

"I am Mr Mistoffelees the Anthrofeline and I am Harry's familiar and protector." Flees said, with just a small touch of self importance.

"Dear god. This year is going to be exciting." Pansy muttered. Getting nods of agreement from everyone else in the room.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Okay so we're all your demonic buddies from Tartarus? How are they going believe that?" Pansy asked, tugging a lock of blonde and white hair and then looking at a glamourless Harry Potter.

"Well they didn't question Neville. So maybe they won't question you lot. Look, you want to go shopping don't you?"

"Yes, but everyone knows that the Silent Killers kidnapped us Potter. Why do _we_ need to be in glamour?" Blaise pointed out, flicking a piece of green hair out of his eyes.

"You have a point. Fine. How about if you four don't go as demons and only myself, Draco and the rest of the Gryffs do. Fred, George. Did you want to be demons or do you need to return to the shop?"

"We need to return to the shop really. Come in and see us though." Fred answered, making George nod in agreement.

"Fine then. Okay so the four Slytherin's are going to be accompanied by five demons. Maybe Draco should go as himself." Harry mused.

"Yes but then Smokey would be seen without Ice. Something that hasn't yet occurred since they found each other." Flees pointed out, still sulking as he had been refused when he asked if he could be a demon instead.

"Good point. Hmmm. How about Draco, you go as yourself and we make it seem as though Ice is away somewhere important." Harry said, musingly, scratching his chin in thought.

"You could always mention that he is visiting with Lord Tartarus. It would make them think that you have solid contact with Tartarus and would explain the other demons. They are guards your grandfather sent." Salazar pointed out from his frame.

"Okay then. Good idea Sal. Right then. You all know you names?" Harry asked, looking at the three newly established 'demons'

"Indeed we do. Nev is Veggie-boy or Jacques. Dean is Fart-boy or Geoff and _I_ am the ever amazing hydro! Also known as Dmitri." Seamus said, making the rest snigger into their hands at Neville and Dean's expressions.

"Well you got the normal names right, but the nicknames aren't quite there." Harry pointed out.

"Well I don't want to be called Flipper!" Seamus said with a sulk, making Dean (the one who came up with it) snicker.

"Tough. We decided on the names, you can't change it now." Draco said, before placing his glamour over himself and standing next to the Slytherin's who were now looking like themselves.

"Okay, so we're all ready? Off we go then." And they all disappeared in a flash of smoke, fire, weeds, wind and then doused down with water. It left a bit of a mess in the hallway and one hell of a pissed off House Elf.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"What do we need?" Harry asked, once they had appeared in much the same manner as they had left.

"I need a fricking hair dryer. Thanks Flipper." Dean muttered, sending small gusts of warm air on his clothes and to everyone else who looked a bit soggy.

"Thank you Fart-boy. Well shall we head to Madam Malkin's first? I am assuming that the Slytherin's need books and robes and stuff for school." Harry said casually, making everyone look at him.

"Why don't we head to Gringotts first. Then those of us that need to, can get out accounts into order and those that don't can get some money." Theodore drawled.

"Theo has a point. I need to get the master key, as does Blaise, Milly and Theo." Pansy stated carefully, noticing the sour face that Draco was sporting.

"What about Draco?" Blaise asked carefully, glancing at Draco warily.

"I can take some out of Har's vaults." Draco said tightly, making Harry smirk internally.

"Why didn't they come?" Pansy enquired, noticing an Order member stalking them, as they all walked towards Gringotts.

"Because I have no idea where they live and only you five are privy to that information. Come on, we have to get going. Ice will be back later on tonight and I want to be back before him." Harry stated once they had entered the large bank.

"Right. Well I'll go to Har's vault. He gave me the key. Shall we all meet up out here in say fifteen minutes?" Draco asked, pulling a familiar looking key out of his pocket, pretending not to notice the gasp coming from the Order member.

"Sure thing. Meet you all back here in fifteen then. Come my fellow demonic friends. My Grandfather has given me the key to his main vault. We can get some money out of there and just look around. I need to visit my father before we leave Diagon though." Harry called out to the departing backs of the Slytherin's who all did a very good job of hiding their confusion and pretending they knew what the bloody hell he meant. James Potter died didn't he?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ah, I had wondered if you would be coming n at some point this week." Ollivander stated, smiling widely at the odd group that walked in later that day.

"Hey Pops. We came in to say hello and to get Draco a replacement wand." Harry said, motioning to the shocked looking Slytherin, who recovered and nodded quickly, getting a piercing look and then a smile from Ollivander.

"Indeed. Well let's see then shall we." Ollivander murmured, looking through his rack of wands and then pulling out one of the slim black boxes. "Try this one. Oak and Dragon-heartstring." He handed the wand over to the blond and then snatched it straight back before Draco even had a chance to wave it.

"Er.."

"No no. Not the right wand. It _is_ the right core however. So at least we have something to work with now. Try this one. Yew. Quite swishy." Ollivander said, handing out a pale wand to Draco.

Draco took the wand and gave it a wave, snickering when Blaise had to duck as a box above him threw itself to the ground. "I don't think that's the one either." Draco said, handing the wand back over to Ollivander, who tutted and shook his head.

"I do enjoy a challenge. Okay then. Try... this one. Holly. Very good for charms." Ollivander said, glancing at Harry briefly before handing over the wand.

Draco waved the wand lazily, and then smiled as white and silver sparks shot out of the end.

"Ah wonderful! That would seem to fit you perfectly. Well then Mr Malfoy-"

"Malfoy-Black."

"Ah, right. Well Mr Malfoy-Black that will be eight galleons then please." Ollivander said, smiling at him and then turning to face Harry once Draco had paid him. "Should I be expecting to see you again sometime this summer?"

Harry smiled innocently, "Of course you will! I have a Poker night planned!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Order! Can we please have Order! I call this meeting of the Order to er... order." Dumbledore said, ignoring the snickers coming from the less than faithful members of the group. Not that Dumbledore knew they were more faithful to his wayward saviour.

"Okay then. What have you got to report?" Dumbledore asked, once everyone had stopped laughing and talking.

"We followed Smokey around Diagon Alley once we got there after the report that they were there." Moody said gruffly.

"And?"

"The missing Slytherin's were with them. Messrs Malfoy, Zabini and Nott and Misses Parkinson and Bulstrode. It would seem our assumptions that the Silent Killers had taken them were incorrect." Belinda said, making several of the members look t her to see if she was serious, or if she really was that dense.

"Er... doesn't this just prove that the demons _are_ the Silent Killers?" Severus pointed out dryly, getting a round of sniggers from those in the know.

"Severus does have a point. Now. Was there anything else to note? What did they do? Where did they go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well the first shock was when they went to Gringotts. It would seem that the Slytherin's are not staying with the Demons. They are staying with Mr Potter."

"What! Harry wouldn't let Slytherin's live with him!" Ron exclaimed, making many wonder why he and Hermione were again at another meeting.

"Well that is not all. It would seem that Young Mr Malfoy has access to his vault. Though we did not find out why." Moody added gruffly, getting shocked gasps from everyone in the room, genuine or not.

"We shall have to ask Mr Potter once he returns to school. Now did anything else happen?"

"Well they went shopping, they got all their school equipment and they also went into a jewellery shop for some reason, where Mr Malfoy bought a ring it is believed. Lastly they went into Ollivander's again, where we assume Smokey had to see his father. They didn't stay in there for long and soon after they all left." Shacklebolt reported, getting a nod from Dumbledore.

"Ah, we shall maybe find out why he bought it. It could have just been something he picked up for Mr Potter. Was there anything else?"

"There was one thing." Moody noted, gaining everyone's attention.

"Yes?"

"Ice wasn't with them."

"Oh? Smokey was allowed out on his own without his mate?"

"During the day, several things were mentioned, including the fact that Ice was visiting Smokey's Grandfather, Lord Tartarus."

"Which would mean that they are in contact with Tartarus and the demons there. Of course we already thought this might be the case, after meeting with the young Earth Demon." Dumbledore said with a nod "I assume that he was there with Smokey."

"Yes, along with two other demons. Air and Water. We thought that Tartarus possibly made them guard over his heir." Shacklebolt added, getting an agreeing nod from Dumbledore and Moody.

"Right, well that is both worrying and informative. Well we shall have to keep an eye on them. Has anyone heard from Mr Potter? The fact that he is in communication with others but not us, is slightly worrying."

"What about the Slytherins'! Why is he staying with them!" Ron shouted, making Hermione roll her eyes and many people around the table to groan.

"I cannot tell you that Mr Weasley. You will have to ask him that himself. I am sure that we would all like to know." Dumbledore said calmingly. "Well if that is all we have to say. Severus, have you heard anything form Voldemort?"

"No. He is still pondering on how to get the Fire Demon to join him. I believe that it is because of this, he is considering another raid, though where and when I have not been privy to know. He is also getting increasingly agitated at the death of his Death Eaters via the Silent Killers." Severus said, wincing slightly in memory of a cranky Dark Lord. Man those Crucio's didn't hurt less the more you got exposed to them.

"Thank you Severus. Shall we depart and say another meeting tomorrow at the same time?" Dumbledore said, getting nods of agreement from everyone as they stood up and left the room.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Poker Night!!!_

_My house, Nine O'Clock, 31st August. _

_Be there or be square!! _

_See you Then_

_HJPB_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So you all understand how to play?" Harry asked the Slytherin's, getting nods from all of them. "Good. Any questions?"

"Why would anyone want to recklessly gamble away their money?" Pansy asked, looking at the specially set out table in disgust.

"Have you not been paying attention to CSI!! Everyone knows that it is the thrill of almost losing all your money, only to gain it back, if not more!" Harry said, looking at Pansy in shock.

"Yeah I've been watching CSI. I watched the episode where that guy killed himself because he lost everything. So I ask. Why?"

"Oh fine. I don't know. It's a chance to get to know people and to learn how to think ahead?" Harry said, shrugging and ignoring the sniggering coming from Blaise and Theo.

"Who exactly is coming tonight?" Draco asked, seeing a potential argument and ending it before it got messy.

"Ah just a couple of people I know." Harry said off handedly.

"Right." Draco said slowly, narrowing his eyes but before he could ask anything else, the doorbell rang and Harry grinned widely before running off.

"No, let me open the door Squiffy!" Everyone in the newly named 'Billiard Room' sniggered as they heard Harry arguing with the head House Elf.

"Masters should be letting Squiffy to do his jobs."

"Yeah yeah. Just let me open the door, yeah?"

"Fine."

"Thank you! I'll make sure to make a mess in my room or something."

"Master mustn't make promises he won't be keepings."

"Yeah sure. Come in! Didn't think you would be coming. You know if they are coming from Hogwarts?" Those listening didn't hear the muffled reply and all shot back to their seats when the door opened and Harry walked back in, being followed closely by two Goblin's and Ollivander.

"Guys, this is Griphook, my account manager and Rockbrook, Griphooks good friend and my lawyer. Of course, you all know Ollivander." Harry added, leading them in the room and introducing the shocked students to the newcomers.

"So then Potter. Are you ready to lose?" Rockbrook asked with an evil smirk. Harry returned the smirk and made many in the room shudder.

"When have you ever known me to lose? Besides that time when I was a bit low? Which I'm not. Oh! Thank you for those documents by the way."

"Ah, it was nothing. I enjoy confusing the Wizarding world. And you would be Mr Malfoy-Black I would assume?" Rockbrook said, walking over to Draco, who nodded and shook his hand. Harry watched them with amusement as Draco consciensly struggled with himself not to make an derisive comments.

"Where's Flees?" Ollivander enquired, walking over to Harry.

"He doesn't like Poker and has no Vault of his own. He's in the Living Room watching CSI with Sal and Phineas."

"Ah. Well I suppose that is a good thing then. I am amazaed he let you out of his sight though." Ollivander said, making Harry scowl at him, he opened his mouth to respond but had to leave the room quickly when he heard the doorbell go again.

"Be back in a minute." Harry walked out of the room and headed for the front door, smiling widely when he saw Bill, Charlie, Tonks and the Twins on the doorstep.

"Hey! Come in. Rockbrook, Griphook and Ollivander are already here." Harry said, waving them in the door.

"Cool. Are the Slyth's and Gryff's here as well?" Tonks asked, banishing her cloak to the cupboard.

"Yep. Though the Slyth's have never played it before with money. Oh that reminds me!" Harry said as he lead them into the main room and looked at Griphook. "Did you bring everyone's withdrawal bags?"

Griphook turned from his conversation with Theo and Blaise and lifted an eyebrow, "Have you ever known me to forget? I asked Ragnock if the students here could have one for the night also, he said yes, and he was sorry that he couldn't make it, but he had other matters to attend to."

"Wait wait wait. You mean _you_ managed to get us all withdrawal bags? How much will we be charged?" Pansy asked, looking at the goblin suspiciously.

"Nothing Miss Parkinson. This is a favour from Gringotts to a friend of the bank. Harry is a valued friend and customer, thus the offer is extended to his friends. Though they will only last for tonight and you have a limit of a thousand galleons. You whisper how you want to take it out, for example, we normally start with sickles and move up to galleons later on in the night. So just whisper sickle and how ever much you need."

"Right. So you like Harry and we get a withdrawal bag for the night? What about Draco?"

"Ah, well we may have illegally connected yours to the Malfoy vault, Mr Malfoy." Rockbrook picked up, grinning evilly to Draco, who grinned back. The doorbell rang then and Harry ran out of the room, exclaiming loudly when he opened the door. The students in the room listened intently to try and work out who it was and then gaped when the door opened and Remus, Severus and Firenze walked in.

"Snape!" Neville exclaimed, before quickly covering his mouth and ducking behind Millicent.

"Professor Snape! We didn't expect to see you here sir." Blaise said, once he had gotten over his shock.

"Ah, Harry did manage to get you all out then. Good good. Well this is my first Poker night, so I had better win something." Snape said, glaring at a grinning Harry.

"Win sir? Where did you learn that word? It certainly wasn't from me last year. If I remember correctly, you didn't win once."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Haha! I win again!" Harry exclaimed, dragging all the money towards him and placing it into neat little piles in front of him.

The Poker night had been going on now for almost two hours and Harry had not lost once. In fact, he had won every single deal. Already all the Slytherin's, Draco included, had backed out, seeing some serious competition. Seamus, Ollivander, Remus, Charlie and George had also backed out.

"This is so not fair." Dean muttered to Firenze, who nodded in agreement, looking as put out as the Gryffindor.

"Well I don't have anymore money, so I'm out." Bill grumbled, throwing down his cards in front of him.

"Aww come on! Well at least there is still eight of us. So Texas Hold'em?"

"Sure, why not. Who's the dealer? I'm not trusting Harry anymore." Severus grumbled, looking at his small pile of money. He had actually managed to win some during a game that Harry hadn't joined in. Having to calm down a hysterical House elf instead.

"Okay choke, I'll deal." Remus said, taking the cards of Harry and shuffling them and then dealing them out. "Okay place your bets."

"Two galleons." Harry said, placing down the money in the centre of the table.

"I see your two galleons." Severus said, throwing the two gold coins into the centre table. Everyone around the table followed and Remus flipped over the first card.

"Jack of Spades." Remus said once the card had been flipped. Everyone checked their cards again and the betting started up.

"Ten Galleons." Harry stated, placing a pile of gold coins into the centre.

"I see your ten galleons and raise it five." Severus said, smirking at Harry darkly. Surely he couldn't lose with the hand he had.

"Fifteen galleons." Neville said, seeing the bet and placing it into the centre.

"I fold." Dean said, throwing his cards into the middle of the table.

"Ditto. I have a crap hand." Fred grumbled, also throwing his cards onto the money.

"Fifteen galleons." Firenze said, placing them into the pot.

"I see your fifteen galleons and raise it by ten." Griphook said, pushing the pile into the centre.

"I fold." Rockbrook said, glaring at his fellow Goblin. Remus snickered and then flipped over a second card.

"Ooh. Eight of Hearts."

"Twenty Galleons." Harry said, pushing it into the pot.

"Twenty Galleons." Severus said, also pushing the money into the pot.

"I fold." Neville said, throwing his cards onto the pile and moving to stand with the others.

"I fold." Firenze said, throwing his cards into the centre.

"As do I." Griphook grumbled.

Remus grinned as Severus and Harry glared at one another and flipped over another card.

"Ace of Spades."

"Ten Galleons."

"Ten Galleons."

"Jack of Diamonds" Remus said once he had flipped over the fourth card.

"Thirty Galleons." Severus glared at the impertinent whelp across from him.

"Thirty Galleons."

"Five of Hearts." Remus said, flipping over the fifth and final card. "Final bets."

"One hundred and fifty Galleons."

"Whelp. I see you bet and raise it by fifty."

"I see you fifty and raise you another hundred."

"I see it."

"Final bets? Anymore?" Remus asked, looking at Harry, who narrowed his eyes at Severus calculatingly.

"Everything, which is," Harry counted his galleons in front of him and then pushed it forward into the pot. "Eight hundred and seventy three galleons."

"I see your bet."

"Show your cards please gentlemen." Remus said and watched as Severus flipped his cards over and smirked at Harry.

"Two pair."

Harry smirked back and flipped his cards over. The damned whelp had the other two Jacks.

"Goddammit! How do you in every time?" Severus said, slamming his head down on the table as Harry chuckled and dragged the money in front of him and into his withdrawal bag.

"I'm just that good Sevvie." Harry said with a smirk, leaning into Draco, when he came over and hugged him.

"Hmph. Well I am knackered. I will be seeing you lot tomorrow at school. The rest of you, I will see at some point during the year. Probably Christmas." Severus said, nodding to everyone and then leaving, Firenze and Remus following him after saying their goodbyes.

"Well I will have to agree with them, it is getting late. I will be seeing you around at some point. Night night." Ollivander said. Slowly everyone left, leaving the students and the Twins behind.

"So then. It was an eventful night." Harry said, grinning at the glares sent his way by most of them.

"Yeah for you maybe. You have so got to tell me how you do it." Pansy said, half glaring and half looking at him with admiration.

"Ah that is a secret my dear. Well I'm off to bed. We have to be up early in the morning to pack and go to Kings Cross in time." Harry said with a yawn, before leaving the room, Draco close behind him.

"Yeah, I bet they're going to sleep." Blaise muttered, getting sniggers from everyone else.

"Well I don't know about anyone else. But I really _am_ going to go to bed. Night." Pansy said. Everyone nodded and soon the 'Billiard Room' was empty.

Holy Moses! This is the longest chapter I have wrote ever! 24 pages!! Well I hope you are all very happy with this one! I included a Poker Night!! Plus you found out what they are going to say in order to share a room. Heh, you get to see Ron's reaction to it in the next chapter. I was actually going to put them on the Hogwart's Express in this chapter but I think it is long enough with out it.

Well the next chapter has them going back to Hogwarts and you may find out a wee bit more about Flees... but I'm not decided yet! Please Review and tell me what you think! I'll try my hardest to update again soon, but I can't make any promises!


	11. Sound of Silence

Chapter Ten – Sounds of Silence

"WAKEY WAKEY!!! RISE AND SHINE!!!!" Harry's cheerful voice rang through the hall of Potter Manor, making the occupants groan and bury further into their pillows.

"Shut up Potter. Some of us need our sleep!" Came the muffled voice of Blaise Zabini, from his room as Harry passed.

"It's Potter-Black and we have to get to Kings Cross some point this morning! Preferably _before_ the Hogwart's Express leaves!" Harry said in an annoyingly cheerful voice.

"What time is it?" Seamus grumbled from his bedroom.

"Well I let you all have a lie in... plus the portkey only arrived about thirty minutes ago."

"What time is it Potter?"

"Well..."

"Potter! Answer Finnegan's question! What time have you woken us up at?" Draco yelled from their bedroom. Harry paused in front of the door and nibbled his lips, making Flees, who had been walking around with him in cat form, snicker in their minds.

"Well... I thought we should get there with time to spare..."

"What is the fucking time Potter! It isn't bloody hard!" Pansy screamed, making Harry and Flees flinch and wonder where they could hide...

"Well... its about seven in the morning." Harry said, managing it without breathing and then running off to the training room, where there was a room that could only be entered with a Parseltongue password. The screams of fury that followed him, made them both run just a little bit faster.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After much grumbling, and finally convincing Harry that it was safe to leave the room, they all finally managed to get to Kings Cross with an hour to spare before the train left.

"Okay, so... er... are we all going to sit together or are we going back to Gyffindor, Slytherin." Blaise finally asked,, making everyone look at Harry ad Draco, who were both under glamour as normal humans.

"Well how about we go into separate carriages and then, after I have broken the news to Ron gently, we will run back to the Slytherin carriage. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good for me. Though will we all fit in one carriage?"

"Doubt it."

"How about Neville, Dean and I grab a carriage next to the Slytherin one, then Harry can have one on his own, that way he won't have to worry about leaving anyone behind and he can tell Ron the er... news in private. Plus we don't have to pretend that we don't know." Seamus said, girnning at his own brilliance.

"Er. Seamus, you have been living with me, and thus Draco, for the past month. I think they will assume you know." Harry pointed out gently, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Ah, well then, we won't be in the firing line. Good luck on your own Harry." Seamus said, patting Harry on the back and then walking away to find a carriage.

Harry watched him leave with a bemused smile on his face then turned back t the others who were watching them with barely suppressed amusement.

"Right then. I'll go and find a carriage at the opposite end to you lot. Okay? See you in a bit and hopefully in one piece." Harry said, his nerves showing slightly.

"Harry, you'll be fine, you have Flees with you, it'll be okay."

"I was thinking about that."

"About what?"

"Flees."

"What about him?"

"Wouldn't it be suspicious if I have a cat now and so does Smokey? I realise that they look different, but Hermione is amazingly perceptive."

"What do you want to do about it?" Draco asked curiously.

"Wanna swap? How about I take Slinky-"

"Anguis."

"Right, him, and you take Flees." Harry said, ignoring the grumbling coming from said cat, who was now the same colouring but reversed.

"He doesn't look entirely happy about that decision." Draco said warily, bringing Slinky out from under his cloak.

"He'll be fine. This way I can feel happy knowing that you will be safe and you can also. Plus you can ask Slinks if I am okay and vice versa with me and Flees."

"Fine fine. What is Flees' name again?"

"Malachi."

"Okay fine. Why that though?"

"Well it was his original name." Harry said shrugging, making Draco look at the cat, who was now cleaning himself, in shock. Harry smiled gently at Draco and then handed the cat cage over, taking Slinky in return and wrapping him around his shoulders.

"I'll see you in a bit then." Harry said after all the others had wandered off to find where Seamus had nabbed them carriages.

"You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Now go." Harry said smiling and nudging Draco to the other end of the carriage. Harry then turned around, shrank his trunk and walked onto the train, grabbing the end carriage like usual.

He didn't have to wait for long, before Hermione, Ginny and Ron all walked into the carriage and stopped in shock when they noticed Harry, taking in the changes that he had gone through (his hair was slightly longer and, as he no longer needed glasses, he was going to say he was wearing contacts.)

"Harry?" Ginny asked finally, walking forward and sitting down next to the nervously smiling boy and smiling widely, not noticing a large snake, narrowing its eyes at her.

"Harry? What is that around your shoulder?"

"It's my familiar. He's called Slinky." Slinky hissed his amusement at the name ad coiled tighter around his shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly.

"Ah right. So where have you been all summer? The Order's been frantic looking for you." Ron said, still eyeing Slinky nervously, but sitting down opposite him, next to Hermione, who had yet to speak.

"I was at my family home. And technically it wasn't all summer, just August." Harry said cautiously.

"Fine, but still why didn't you contact us?"

"I kind of had a hectic summer. Actually, I need to tell you guys something."

"Does it include why you were living with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked suddenly, making Harry's eyes widen and do an amazing impression of a deer in headlights.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked eventually, calming himself down with the help of Slinky.

"Malfoy and the Slytherin's went shopping in Diagon. Some Order members heard him mention you and that he was staying with you." Hermione stated, making Harry wince and mentally clap himself on the back for his acting.

"Ah, right. Well I suppose now would be as good a time as any to tell you all then." Harry said, swallowing hard and shifting in his seat slightly to make for a better getaway.

"What is it? Why was he living with you?" Ron asked in a pained voice, making Harry pale slightly and believe that perhaps Divination was an exact art, because he was getting a premonition that things were going to become slightly messy.

"Well see... you know how I kept disappearing in sixth year and we kind of drifted apart?"

"Yes. I had assumed it was because you were still grieving the loss of Sirius."

"Well it partly was, but then it changed around about Christmas time. See Draco and I-"

"Harry! Is that a wedding ring?" Ginny cried out, as Harry cursed himself for brushing his hair back behind his ear.

"Yeah that's what I wanted to tell you. Draco and I kinda started seeing each other over Christmas and well we got married during the summer. Surprise!!" And with that Harry jumped up and ran out of the carriage, screw Gryffindor courage, he liked his life at the moment.

"POTTER! GET BACK HERE!" Ron bellowed, making Harry pick up the pace and leg it to Draco's carriage.

"No chance!" Harry shouted back, before he turned and ran into the Slytherin's carriage and hid behind Draco, who had just stood up to greet him presumably.

"I thought you were a Gryffindor Potter?" Theo asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"Screw Gryffindor. I would rather live right now and I have an angry red head out for my blood." Harry hissed, getting laughs from everyone in the carriage, including Draco, who was looking behind him at his mate.

"You told them then. I assume it went well."

"Oh yes. Spectacularly well in fact." Harry sad sarcastically, still clinging onto Draco and moving closer to wrap his arms around him.

"Ah. Well I'll protect you my little mate."

"Sure you will. You're a bigger wimp than me." Harry murmured dryly, muffled slightly because he was resting his head on Draco's back.

"Hey! I resent that!" Draco said, managing to turn around in Harry's grip and kiss the brunette gently on his forehead.

"Pfft. _Resemble_ it more like." Harry muttered, leading back to the seats and sitting down. None of them had noticed that Slinky had left the room until they heard a high pitched shriek come from the cart next to them and Dean ran into theirs, slamming the door open in a frenzy.

"Dr-Harry! Will you control your damned Familiar!" Dean yelled, noticing the crowd that they had acquired and remembering whose owner Slinky's supposedly was just in time.

"Heh, he loves you Dean."

"I swear to god, if Dumbledore doesn't allow you two to share an apartment, then I will lodge a formal protest against it. Actually, bugger that, I'll beg him." Dean said, handing slinky over to Harry and then grumpily leaving the compartment, much to the amusement of the Slytherin's in there.

"I think you had better keep a better eye on Slinky from now on." Draco said, begrudgingly saying the name through gritted teeth.

"I agree. So then, think you are up to meet my friends?" Harry said, grinning widely at Draco's spluttering. "Joking."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall holding hands, followed by the others, who wee bickering amongst themselves about something or the other. When they reached the doors, Harry turned to Draco and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Dunno. I suppose in here, my world gets a little smaller. Our there," Harry waved to the doors leading out of Hogwarts, "I felt large I suppose."

"Ah. Well you know, you are only going to be here for another year, then we can leave and be free. Plus technically we should be getting our own apartment here, being that we are married and we should be getting a bit more freedom." Draco said before leaning forward and kissing Harry gently and then walking over to the Slytherin table and sitting down next to Blaise.

Harry sighed again and then walked over to where his friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"You okay Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Whatever you say Superfly." Dean said with a grin, getting a half-hearted grin from Harry back. The hall then became hushed slightly as Flitwick placed the stool in the centre of the room and McGonagall lead the new firsties into the hall to be sorted.

"Wonder if he's gonna give a warning?" Neville queried as the Sorting Hat opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_The time has come,_

_My little ones_

_To talk of many things"_

"I think I can see where this is going." Harry muttered to Dean, who snorted into his hand and received an icy glare from McGonagall

"_Of Dark Lords and _

_Of Light Lords_

_And of Demons who can sing" _

"I've heard Draco sing in the shower and let me tell you, it ain't pretty." Dean once more was subjected to a glare from McGonagall as he laughed aloud and then blushed when everyone looked at him.

"_The time has come_

_To pick your side_

_For whom you wish to fight_

_And so, My children_

_I do my Job_

_To sort you for your life_

_There is one thing_

_I wish to say_

_One thing _

_I wish to warn_

_Be wary of those_

_Twinkly eyes_

_Those Eyes of ruby red_

_See forward to those_

_Of Icy glaciers_

_And be lead_

_By emerald seas._

_So now's the time_

_For me to choose_

_Where you shall _

_Make your friends_

_Be Slytherin or Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff or Gryffindor_

_They will stand by you_

_Through thick and thin_

_Choose your friends wisely_

_For they will help you win._

"You know. I'm disappointed. Where was the rhyming?" Seamus asked, once everyone had gotten over the oppressive silence and began to murmur to their friends.

"It was there. Just in small doses." Neville pointed out casually and making Harry snort into his hand and get another glare from McGonagall, who had just called out for 'Dobson, Anita' (GRYFFINDOR).

"Harry, do you know if there is a way to get muggle technology to work within Hogwarts?" Dean asked quietly across the table, trying to avoid the wrath of McGonagall. Harry ignored him, looking at something under the table in his hands. The three seventh year Gryffs looked at each other and frowned in confusion.

"Harry?" Neville called tentatively, looking at the demon in confusion.

Seamus frowned and then grinned before grabbing whatever it was that had Harry's attention, getting a gasp and exclamation of annoyance from Harry and making McGonagall look over at them and growl in irritation.

"Harry? Are you reading CSI?" Seamus asked in amusement, looking at the book in his hands.

"Give it back!" Harry hissed, snatching the book out of Seamus' hands and glowering and the three snickering boys.

"_Reading_ CSI Harry? Just a tweak obsessive don't we think?" Dean said lightly, though Harry noted that he was discreetly trying to read the blurb on the back of the book.

"Perhaps, want to read one? I have another in my pocket." Harry offered, making Dean's eyes light up and nod eagerly.

"Okay! I never thought of packing my own ones or bringing them here with me. Do you have a lot on you?"

"A few. I find them better than wizarding novels."

"Have they ever wrote crime novels?"

"I don't actually know..." Harry said musingly. "Hang on." The three Gryffs looked at him in curiosity and then 'ahed' when he began hissing to Slinky.

"Well Slinky says that they attempted it, but it was really crap." Harry said eventually after a quick conversation with the snake. Slinky then nodded as if to agree and then leered at Dean in a very serpentine way, making the poor boy shudder.

"Why were they crap?"

"Er... Heh, apparently the two aurors that it was based around caught the suspects within a couple of chapters of the murders happening... It was always a Slytherin who was the murderer." Harry said, rolling his eyes and grinning at the chuckling boys.

"I think I remember my gran reading that book. She said it was very um... what's the word?"

"Clichéd?"

"No, um... predictable. She stopped reading it about half way through. I may send her some muggle ones."

"Well I can recommend a few... some of them aren't even CSI!" Harry said, glaring at the shocked gasps that went through the other three. "Hmph!"

Seamus chuckled and went to say something but stopped when Dumbledore stood and started his star of term speech.

"I would first like to start with introducing the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor for this year. Please give a warm welcome back to Professor Lupin. Those of you who were here four years ago will remember him." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly as the fifth years and up all stood up and cheered for Remus, making him blush brightly and wave at everyone.

"Did you know that Remus was coming back this year?" Neville asked Harry. Harry looked at him smiling brightly, CSI book forgotten on the table.

"Nope! Not a clue. Huh, not like him to be able to keep a secret really." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Huh, well it's pretty cool! I think DADA is gonna be wicked this year." Neville said, making Harry grin widely and remind those around him uncomfortably of the Weasley Twins.

"Well I will let you eat your fill and then go to your beds so that you can be bright and early tomorrow morning for your lessons. Will Messers Black please come to my office after. Thank you." With that Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared on the table in front of them, getting gasps of shock and awe from the first years.

"What do you think Dumbledore wants with you?" Seamus asked around a mouthful of food. Harry, Neville and Dean stared at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"Please tell me you didn't ask that."

"What!?"

"Seamus why do you think Dumbledore wants to spe-"

"Harry!" Harry looked to his right as Lavender and Padma sat down next to and opposite him and grinned winningly... well it would have been winningly had he been single... and straight.

"Yes?"

"Is it true what Ron is ranting about you?"

"It depends on hat he is ranting about."

"You and Malfoy!"

"Malfoy-Black."

"Huh? So it's not true then?"

"Yeah, it is, if he saying that I'm married to Draco. We both took a name that we had in common. Potter-Black and Malfoy-Black."

"Er... Why Black?"

"I am Lord Black and he was heir apparent should I have died before inheriting."

"Ah, so you both took your family names? That's so cute!" Lavender gushed, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Why Malfoy though?"

"Have you seen him? He's gorgeous. Plus he is very sweet if you get to know him." Harry said, glancing across the hall at his 'husband' and grinning brightly at him when he caught his eye. The other three rolled their eyes at the sighs coming from Lavender and Padma and then snickered when Harry blushed at something Slinky hissed.

"What did the snake say?" Neville asked, once he had calmed down somewhat and then chuckling even more when Harry blushed even more brightly.

"Jeesh, you're lit up like a bulisha beacon." Dean said, chuckling at Harry, who glared at him and then hit his head down on the table. Slinky hissed something else, making Harry sit up straight and grin in a way that made the other three boys stop laughing immediately and begin to get worried.

"You know Dean, Slinky says he is going to wear you down." Harry said with a malicious grin, which grew when Dean paled and looked at the snake in question.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Now I've got to go. I have a meeting with the Headmaster and my husband." Harry said with a grin and standing up, he went to walk off, before he stopped and turned around, his grin even wider and making many who look his way shudder in fear.

"What?" Dean asked wearily, eyeing the snake on his shoulders.

"Slinky wants to stay with you, he says he would feel better if he could keep you safe." Harry said, walking over to the Gryffindor and placing the large snake around his shoulders.

"Er... He's kinda tightening!" Dean said, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Yeah, he's hugging you." Harry said with a grin before turning and walking over to Draco, who was waiting for him by the doors. Walking up to him, he smiled brightly and noticed that everyone in the hall was waiting for something. Be it a confrontation or something else.

"Want to give them something to talk about?" Draco asked when Harry was within hearing distance.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked, walking closer to him and then grinning brightly when Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him to his side, kissing him sharply on the mouth. Harry pulled away gasping and breathing deeply after a few moments and then noticed that you could hear a pin drop in the hall.

"So then husband, shall we go see Dumbledore?" Draco asked loudly, well loud enough to be heard by everyone. Harry blushed lightly and nodded, before following Draco out of the hall.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, the whispering erupted throughout the hall, making a group of Slytherins and a group of Gryffindors smirk at each other across the hall.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So what do you think Dumbledore wants with us?" Draco asked as they walked up the stairs to the Headmasters office.

"Please tell me you didn't ask me that."

"What?"

"What do you think he wants to talk to us about?"

"Anything."

"Well I can tell you the two main subjects that will come up. Where I was over the summer and where I am going to live during the school year."

"Ah. Well no need in putting it off. Come on, here we are. Know the password?"

"Nope. Wanna just start calling out all the different sweets that we know?"

"Not particularly."

"Good. I have the password." Snape walked up behind them, closely followed by Remus and Minerva.

"Snape! How ya doing old boy? And Remus, you wolf you. Minnie! Good to see you again!" Harry said brightly making the three teachers try and suppress grins.

"Quite Mr Potter. Shall we go up? Squares that look round." McGonagall said dryly, making Harry snort and get questioning looks from everyone else.

"How can a square look round? If it's round then it wouldn't be a square." Draco pondered, making Harry snicker even more.

"It's a sweet from a muggle book. They are squares with faces that look 'round when someone goes past." Harry explained, making Draco look at him in shock then snort with amusement. "Where's Mal?"

"Huh?"

"Malachi? Where is he? I'm amazed that he left you out f his sight."

"He's in his little kitty cage. I assume he is now in wherever I will be spending the year here." Draco said, knocking on the door and then opening it when 'Enter' was called out through the door.

"Ah, I'm glad you could all make it. Please please, take a seat." Dumbledore said, with his ever present, annoying twinkle.

"What can we do for you Professor?"

"I would like to talk to you about your living arrangements for the year." Dumbledore said, smiling brightly at the two demons.

"Okaay. So what so you want to know?"

"I would like to ask if you two are married legally."

"Yes. We had a small do. Only friends were invited. We were bonded together in the normal way by a close friend of ours. Would you like to see the certificate?" Draco asked, looking at Dumbledore coolly.

"Right! Well in that case, I think I shall give you the normal apartment here for students that are married. Though on occasion you do get the odd mated couple of magical creatures here."

"What should happen if another couple mates then? Will we have to move out?" Harry asked curiously, for no other reason than to find out.

"No no. We have a couple of those rooms so you should be fine. Now then, Harry. Where have you been all summer?"

"Well for the first month and a half I was at the Dursley's and then, when I turned seventeen, I went to Ollivanders and to a family home that I found out about. It is under fidelius so I was completely safe."

"Be that the case, I would have felt better if you had told me where you were. I could have then sent someone to watch over you."

"I was perfectly safe."

"You may have thought that, but I have it on good authority that Mr Malfoy here was seen with a rogue demon."

"You mean Smokey? He knows you were following him around you know."

"You know this Smokey?"

"Yep. He's kinda cool. Shares my love of CSI." Harry added with a smirk.

"Harry, I don't think you realise the danger you have been in. I am not entirely pleased with you."

"Well that makes the feelings between us mutual then, doesn't it professor. Now. Is that everything that you needed to talk to us about? If so, then Draco and I will go to our rooms."

"Harry, if you wouldn't mind staying behind for a second. Mr Malfoy can wait outside if he wishes, then Professors Snape and McGonagall will take you to your rooms." Dumbledore said with a bright smile.

"Okay Dumbledore, I'll play your games. I'll meet you outside in minute Dray." Harry said, making Draco narrow his eyes at Dumbledore and then nod stiffly and walk out of the office after the three professors.

"Harry."

"It's Mr Potter-Black."

"About that Harry. What do you think you are doing?"

"What do you mean Professor?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at the aging headmaster, wondering where he was going with this.

"Marrying into a Death Eaters family! Harry! His father is Voldemort's Right Hand!"

"Really? How does he live without it? Is he left-handed? Did he transfigure it into a human? Would that even work? I must ask McGonagall." Harry muttered, making Dumbledore wonder about the sanity of his saviour and puppet... well maybe not anymore, but he hoped he was.

"Harry-"

"Mr Potter-Black. Or just Mr Black if you wish."

"Sorry. Mr Black can we return to the important issues. Lucius Malfoy would give his right arm to take you to his master."

"Would he turn it into a follower."

"Harry! I don't think you understand the direness of this situation!"

"No! I don't think you understand! Draco is not his father! Lucius beat him over the summer and Draco came to live with me. We got married because we love each other and dear god I think I am going to vomit for even saying that!" Harry added all in one breath, making Dumbledore question his sanity even more.

"Mr Black. What you have done is very silly. You are far to young to be getting tied down like this. And what about young Miss Weasley? You have lead her on only to shatter her hopes."

"Lead her on? She's a stalker! They don't need leading! They'll bloody follow anyways until you get a pissing restraining order!" Harry said, hissing the last part in a dangerous voice. He quickly took a deep breath as he felt the air in the room begin to heat up and looked up at the Headmaster.

"I'm sorry you think that, but don't you think you are making a mistake with this marriage thing?"

"If so then let me make my own mistakes! You're supposed to learn from them so let me learn! And if I haven't made a mistake, then yay, I've found someone to love me back. It's about damned time." Harry said gently, feeling drained from this conversation. "If that is all you needed to talk to me about Headmaster..."

"No. One last thing. What do you know about this Smokey character?"

"Not much. I will warn you though. He won't be around for a while. He's gone to Tartarus to see his Grandfather. Apparently he needed to sort some things out. If you do happen across him, let him get on with things. He is doing you a favour in the long run."

"You can't honestly believe that." Dumbledore said, twinkle leaving in is astonishment.

"I do and so should you. He is disposing of the Death Eaters. They will kill us, why shouldn't we return the favour? We've already found out that Azkaban doesn't work, they just break out! So kill them! They can't break out of death!"

"Harry-"

"It's Potter-Black! You try to win this war your way and I will do it mine. If that means following Smokey and Ice, then I will. Don't get in their way professor because they might not stop at you."

"Is that a threat Mr Black?"

"No, it's just a warning. I have no control over the Silent Killers. They do what they want."

"So Smokey is a Silent Killer?"

"You mean to say that you didn't realise that?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"We weren't entirely sure. Ow we know for certain however."

"Yeah, whatever. Well I'm leaving now, whether you wish me to or not. Goodnight Professor." Harry said, standing up and leaving the office. Outside Draco was leaning against the wall, watching as Snape and McGonagall glared at each other.

"Hey, finished?" Draco asked softly, noticing Harry sidle up to him, watching Snape and McGonagall warily.

"Yeah. Er... What's up with those two?"

"They were arguing who had turned whom."

"Ah, and I am guessing they haven't been able to reach a conclusion."

"Oh no. They did. Snape won. Apparently you are far more Slytherin than Gryffindor. Sadly the same can't be said about me."

"What you're not more Slytherin than Gryffindor?"

"No moron. The other way round." Draco said, swatting Harry gently and getting a sheepish grin in return.

"Ah Mr Potter. You're back. Come then, we'll lead you to your rooms." Draco and Harry looked at McGonagall and then nodded, following her and Snape through the halls in silence.

They stopped outside of a large painting of an old lady, who looked down at them and glared, reminding Harry shockingly of Mrs Black.

"Password?"

"At least she didn't yell it." Harry mumbled, getting a snort from Snape, and a confused look from Draco.

"The password is Crumbilicious." McGonagall said, her face showing exactly what she thought of said password.

"Crumbilicious? Cool. Is it possible to turn a limb into another person?" Harry asked in passing as McGonagall walked away, making her stop, shake her head and then carry on.

"Perhaps you should go to bed Mr Potter-Black. You will have a busy day of lessons tomorrow morning." Snape said dryly, lips twitching as he tried not to laugh.

"A busy day tomorrow morning? A whole day?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah you're right. I just like irritating you. Night night Sevvy."

"It's Professor Snape!"

"Yeah yeah. Night!"

**Well that's another chapter done! I seem to be hitting quite a lot of blocks when it comes to my stories. I just don't seem to know where they are going. I haven't completely given up on Regeneration quite yet, but it is slowly getting there. I have no idea what the hell I will be writing and when the next update will be. Good news though, I will be going home for two weeks (hopefully) at the end of the month, so as I don't currently have working internet at home I will be writing an awful lot, so after that two weeks I should have a veritable back log of chapters! For the time being however, Enjoy! And please review!**


	12. Snakes

Chapter Eleven – Snakes 

The seventh year Gryffindor's made their way up the staircases to the tower snickering at Dean's face as Slinky hissed happily from his shoulder.

"Stop laughing! It's disturbing! I don't know what he's saying!" Dean exclaimed, moving away when Slinky moved around and flicked his tongue against his cheek.

"Aw! It just kissed you!" Seamus exclaimed, before he and Neville started laughing again.

"Not funny." Dean huffed, before getting knocked out of the way by Ron, who stormed past them before coming to a halt and turning around slowly when Slinky hissed angrily at him.

"What. Are you Doing. With _that. _Th-thing! Around your shoulders?" Ron asked slowly, not taking his eyes off of Slinky.

"He's not a thing, he's a Boa Constrictor... I think... And he's called Slinky!" Dean said, glaring at Ron, then at Slinky when it made an unmistakeable happy hiss and 'kissed' his cheek. "Stop that."

"See! Even you don't like it! It's evil!"

"It isn't evil Ron, it's just a bit randy." Seamus said, doing an admirable job of keeping a straight face, before starting to shake with laughter and having to turn away from the thunderous look on Dean's face.

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't belong in the Gryffindor Common room! We're Lions! Not Snakes! Take it back to The Slytherin's!"

"No, Harry left him in my possession and I am going to look after him. So stop being so uppity about it."

"Yeah! Well Potter isn't going to be back anytime soon, is he? He'll be shacking up with his Slytherin _husband_, like the traitor he is!" Ron spat, before turning back around and storming off in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione looked a them as though unsure, and then back in the direction Ron had headed, nibbling her lips.

"If you get a chance to see him before I do, tell him congratulations and I don't really mind about his orientation." She hissed before turning around and running after Ron to catch him up.

"Well that was unexpected." Seamus uttered, getting shocked nods of agreement from the others... and Slinky.

"Well it will cheer Harry up at least. Well more than he is already." Neville added, smiling at the Fat Lady as they reached her. "Ah Pants, I don't know the password. Do any of you?"

"Nope, hang on. My dear sweet lady, you are looking absolutely stunning today. Why is that a new dress?" Seamus asked, switching on the old Irish charm.

"Oh you flatterer you, Mr Finnegan."

"Oh! You know my name? Then if you could be so kind to tell me yours!"

"Why you, it's Rose."

"Rose! How beautiful! Why I would say your are as beautiful as the flower you share your name with!"

"Mr Finnegan-"

"Please, call me Seamus."

"Seamus, if only I were a few years younger... and alive."

"Ah, my dear sweet Rose. I've a secret to tell you. Promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Oh? What's that?" Rose asked, leaning forward in her portrait slightly.

"I'm afraid I'm not one for the fairer sex, but I think your beauty could well sway me back." Seamus whispered, adding the last part as an after thought.

"Oooh! Mr Finnegan! You're wasted on these people!" Rose said, fanning herself with her hand.

"Alas, only you seem to be able to see that as the truth. Though my good friend Mr Potter may have realised." Seamus mused quietly as though to himself.

"Oh! You're friends with Harry! Well there's a troubled soul if ever I saw! Missing his other half if you get my meaning, all us portraits watch out for him."

"Do you indeed? Well I have a spot of good news! He got married over the summer to Mr Malfoy."

"Did he? Finally saw the chemistry between those two? Well it took them long enough! Well you shouldn't stay out here talking to me all night, you'll be too exhausted for lessons tomorrow. In you go dears." The portrait swung open, allowing Seamus, followed by a stunned Dean and Neville, into the Common Room.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked once the portrait had closed behind them and they made their way up to their room.

"I remember Harry once telling me that he used to stay and talk to her occasionally and she never asks him for the password anymore. As long as he is alone, he is allowed in here without having to utter it. It's like she said, all the portraits look out for him."

"Well I'll have to remember that for future reference." Neville muttered, making the others snort in amusement.

"You'll always be using it then Nev!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Neville exclaimed, pushing the door open to their room and taking note that there were only four beds, Ron was kneeling by his trunk, looking for something.

"I see you still have that _monster_ with you Thomas." Ron sneered... or at least attempted to.

"He's not a monster and yep, he's still with me. Careful what you say about him though, I think he can understand everything you say and when I'm asleep, what's to stop him from slipping into your bed and squeezing the very life right out of you!" Dean said with a grin, placing Slinky down on his bed and then opening his trunk to get his pyjamas.

"Y-you'd better not!"

"Well shut up then Ron. You don't know what you're on about and stop trying to force your prejudices onto us!" Seamus snapped, sitting on his bed and glaring at the pale red head.

"Fine. But you'll soon see your mistake on hanging around with Potter soon. He'll drag you all down with him!" Ron spat, before tugging his drapes closed violently.

"Well this should be an interesting year." Neville stated quietly, get snorts of amusement and agreement from the other two as they all closed their drapes and fell to sleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Order! I call this meeting of the Order to order!" Dumbledore shouted, banging his hand down on the table to get attention. Everyone quietened down and looked up at Dumbledore.

"Now, first things first, Mr Potter has returned to Hogwarts."

"Is he alright?"

"Does he look okay?"

"What did he have to say?"

"QUIET!" Dumbledore roared, rubbing at his temples to ease the headache that was beginning to form. "Now, I called Mr Potter to my office for several reasons, the first of course was regarding a letter I received from him last night."

"You got a letter? Why didn't you tell us?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, getting murmurs of agreement from everyone else around the table.

"It was late at night and concerning school issues, I thought it could wait. Now in the letter, Harry told me that he and Mr Malfoy had gotten married over the summer-"

"WHAT!" The practically unanimous yell almost deafened the headmaster.

"It is as I said. Now, when I asked him, he offered to show me the official documents, so unfortunately it is all completely legit."

"Did you talk to him? Ask him why?" Moody asked, narrowing his eyes at the headmaster.

"Yes, I also pointed out that Lucius was Voldemort's Right Hand. His response made me question his sanity, but the main thing was the fact that he said he didn't care."

"Did he tell you where he was over the summer?"

"Not in detail. He just mentioned that he was at a family home."

"What about the young Malfoy?"

"He lived with Harry. The worrying part is that I believe Harry may be working with, or for, the Silent Killers."

"You know who they are?" Moody asked in shock

"Yes, it is as we thought, they are the two demons, Smokey and Ice."

"Ah, then Harry knows where they are!" Shacklebolt exclaimed, making the ones behind Harry roll their eyes in exasperation, like Harry was going to tell them that, even if he _wasn't_ Smokey."

"He does, and he will not disclose the information. He also warned me not to get in their way. He agrees with what they are doing, stating that the Death Eaters deserve it." Dumbledore said, sadly shaking his head.

"Then me and the boy agree with something. Death is the best thing for them." Moody said roughly, false eye spinning wildly.

"Sadly, that is not the view the wizarding world wants of their saviour. Harry needs to be forgiving."

"Forgiving is going to get him and everyone around him killed."

"What about Ron and Hermione? Have they managed to get close to him?"

"I'm afraid not. It would seem that young Mr Weasley exploded at the thought of Harry and Draco married."

"Did he take Malfoy's last name?" Bill asked suddenly, making a few people to look at him funnily.

"Mr Potter did not take my Godsons last name. They both go by Mr Black now, I assume they chose that as neutral territory." Severus drawled darkly, pretending to glare at an imaginary Potter.

"Then he has taken his post as Sirius' son." Remus stated quietly.

"What was the Remus?" Dumbledore asked sharply, ignoring the glare aimed his way from Remus.

"Sirius at some point officially adopted Harry using Harry's blood. Harry is Sirius' son. He has the black hair and the naturally tanned skin of the Blacks. The Potters only had dark brown hair and pale skin. Surely you all noticed that? I would have to take a guess and say that Lily and James were in on it, for as far as I know, Harry has always had black hair and tanned skin."

"He also has a more pointed face than the Potters, I had assumed he had gotten it form Lily's side of the family." Tonks said wonderingly. "So Harry's my little cousin?"

"Yep, he is a Black by blood. Taking the last name will finish the process."

"Does that mean he is no longer a Potter?"

"No, he's a bit of both. Though they will eradicate all impure blood, making him a pureblood not a half blood. He kept the Potter name in his, as Draco kept the Malfoy." Remus said, looking at Moody questioningly when he grinned ferally.

"Very clever of them both. They have now become heirs to the three most prominent families in the wizarding world. Very clever. And very Slytherin."

"Harry is the epitome of Gryffindor! How dare you suggest he is even remotely Slytherin!" Molly Weasley exclaimed, glaring at Moody.

"A Parseltongue Gryffindor?"

"That is not his fault, Dumbledore explained that that was the cause of the curse backfiring."

"Potter is a Slytherin. If you cannot accept that, then perhaps you should talk to the Sorting Hat." Snape said with a smirk, making Dumbledore look at him sharply.

"How do you know about that Severus?"

"I have been inside the boys mind Headmaster. There isn't an awful lot about his past that I don't know."

"Surely that is a violation of trust headmaster!"

"It was needed in order to teach Mr Black occlumency." Dumbledore said wearily.

"Why did he need to know Occlumency in the first place?"

"Voldemort and Harry have a link that allows each to view inside the others mind. Harry needed to protect himself."

"Is he safe?"

"Harry is perfectly safe!" Remus exclaimed, glaring at Emmeline Vance.

"Indeed he is Remus. Now Harry told me one more thing about Smokey."

"What was that Headmaster?" Shacklebolt asked, being the one in the ministry ordered to find the rogue demon.

"He told me that he had returned to Tartarus briefly to speak with his grandfather. I do not know what about and we can only hope that it is not to get help from the Demon realm."

"Do we think he will be allowed it if he does ask that?"

"I do indeed. We must pray that he doesn't or the human race will not stand a chance."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I swear the headmaster gets more and more dramatic each and every meeting." Remus said to Severus as they walked the way up to the castle after the meeting that night.

"Indeed. It may be amusing to tell Harry of the Order's reaction to his consequent betrayal to the Slytherin side."

"Pfft, not Slytherin. He's more Slytherin that Salazar himself and it was you that convinced him to show it." Remus said, snorting with amusement.

"How on earth do you know that?"

"I'm Harry's guardian. He has told me so. I wanted to know how you two got close and he told me. I believe he did it to make me see some good in you, sneaky little demon that he is."

"I may have to agree with you there and I do believe him being Draco's spouse will only make him worse. Do you have any idea what his plans are concerning Smokey now that he is in Hogwarts?"

"Nope, your guess is as good as mine. I don't think he intends on stopping however. I would love to find out how he is planning on doing it however."

"I'm betting his cat will help him somehow."

"You mean Draco's cat. Slinky is acting as Harry's familiar remember?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget? Rather genius of them really, the Granger girl would have caught on straight away if Harry had turned up with a cat. She is far too intelligent for her own good."

"Did you just complement a Gryffindor in your own backwards, warped way?" Remus asked in shock, putting his hand to his mouth and getting an amused glare from Severus in return.

"Oh be quiet Wolf. Now I'm going to bed. I shall see you in the morning."

"Night Severus." Remus said softly before turning away and walking to his own quarters on the third floor.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry yawned and stretched, grinning when he deliberately hit Draco on the head, waking up the blond immediately.

"You did that on purpose." Draco growled, long hair messed up and all over the place, silver and blue eyes flashing dangerously as he glared at Harry, who smiled innocently back.

"Did I hit you? I'm so sorry baby!" Harry gushed, looking at Draco in distress, though not being able to hide the laughter in his eyes.

"Oh now I know you did it on purpose! Baby? Since when have you ever called me anything but Dray?"

"Ah bugger. Fine, but it was only to wake you up! We have lessons in a bit!" Harry said, sitting up properly in his bed, before getting knocked back down on to his back by Draco, who straddled his hips.

"You know, I can think of a far better way to wake me up than hitting me with your arm." Draco purred, running his hands up Harry's body and making him arch up inot his touch.

"Really?" Harry gasped, looking at Draco with smouldering eyes.

"Yep." Draco whispered into his ear, nipping it sharply before sitting back up. "Ah well, shame I won't be able to tell you, we'll be late for lessons after all. Come on Harry! Up and at them!" Draco said cheerfully, ignoring the glare aimed his way from Harry as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"I really hate you sometimes Black!" Harry yelled after him, growling when he heard Draco's laugh float through the door and slamming his head back down into the pillow and groaning.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When they both had eventually managed to get dressed and recast their glamours after Harry had made the shower water become scolding and so Draco had frozen the taps to get him back, they made their way down to the Great Hall, Harry still grumbling about freezing cold water and cats that deserved to be shot, refusing to hold an amused Draco's hand.

"Slytherin or Gryffindor?" Draco asked once they had reached the doors to the Great Hall.

"Slytherin for breakfast, Gryffs for lunch and alternate for dinner." Harry replied, and Draco, not wanting to piss off the small demon anymore, agreed readily and headed for the Slytherin table. Gasps were heard throughout the school when Harry followed him and sat down next to him.

"Hey you two? Sleep okay?" Pansy asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow, which became even more pronounced when Harry growled lowly and began muttering under his breath again, violently buttering a piece of toast.

"Harry, you're going to have to eat more than that." Draco scolded and immediately backed down when Harry glared at him and is toast became burnt... in his hand, making him yelp and drop it. "Okaaay, eat what you want."

"Damn right, don't make me go hormonal on your ass, you won't like it."

"Just because you are the sub in this relationship, does not mean you actually are a female and thus can excuse mood swings as hormones. You are still a man." Draco pointed out lightly when several surrounding Slytherins looked at them in confusion. Draco yelped suddenly and jumped up from his seat, looking at his bench in confusion. "I swear something just bit me."

"Hmm, maybe it was your conscience telling you to shut up, be quiet and leave me alone." Harry said lightly, making several Slytherins around them to snicker lightly into their plates.

"So you woke up on the wrong side of the bed then Potter?" Blaise asked cheerfully.

"It's Potter-Black, or Harry to you, and I didn't until Draco was mean." Harry said, glaring at said blond who was still frowning at his plate of burnt food.

"What did he do?" Pansy asked, leaning forward eagerly and ignoring the glare Draco sent her before returning to glare at his now burnt cornflakes... how do cornflakes burn anyway?

"He denied me sex!" Harry whined, making Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Millicent burst out laughing and Draco to go bright red.

"Harry!"

"What?" Harry asked, smiling at Draco innocently, believing him to be punished enough now, "Why Draco! Your cornflakes are burnt! How did that happen?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry walked back to his rooms he shared with Draco after his lesson of Divination, one of the only lessons he didn't actually share with Draco, on his own. He was meeting the blond there before they headed down to lunch and then heading to their afternoon lesson, double Potions.. He was deep in thought and so was caught by surprise and yelped out in shock when someone grabbed his arm and dragged him into a classroom.

Whipping out his wand, he quickly turned in the grasp and pointed his wand in the persons face.

"Hermione?!" Harry said in shock, staring at the witch in front of him and wondering what she wanted.

"Hey Harry. Have you managed to speak to Dean and the others yet?" She asked, still looking at Harry's wand, which he still had pointing at her face.

"No." Harry said slowly. Lowering his wand and looking at her with a mixture of confusion and suspicion on his face.

"Oh, well I just wanted to tell you congratulations. And to ask you one more thing."

"What?"

"Do you need any spies in the order? I'm sure as Smokey you will need someone covering for you." Hermione stated lightly, flinching when Harry's wand was once again pointing at her.

"What do you mean? Why did you call me Smokey?"

"Harry, I'm not stupid, nor am I blind. I know you are Smokey and Draco is Ice. I know that you are both somehow demons and I assume that you are not in fact married, but mated."

"How?"

"Harry, I've known you for so long now, I know hat last year we fell apart but I missed you so much! When I asked you if you were gay, I wanted you to say yes! I wanted to see that we could still be friends and that you still trusted me, but you didn't and don't." Hermione said, looking down at her hands, sniffing softly.

Harry lowered his wand and looked at his former best friend in confusion. Hermione had never really turned on him, only Ron, maybe he should give her a chance. "Everyone deserves a second chance 'Mione. Perhaps I should give you the benefit of the doubt. Just don't throw away my trust again. I won't give it back so easily." Harry warned coldly, making Hermione nod fervently before running up to him and hugging him tightly, tears wetting his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much! I never really know why we fell apart last year! What did I do wrong?"

"It wasn't what you did, it was what you didn't do. You never stood by me when everyone began questioning who else would need to die before I killed Voldemort. Ron even asked me the same when the Burrow was targeted. Thank god no one was there at the time or I think Ron would have killed me himself."

"What! Why would he do that?"

"Would you like to come to mine and Draco's rooms with me? We can talk there." Harry asked softly, remembering that he was supposed to be meeting the blond there and knowing that he would be starting to worry.

"Okay, do think Draco will mind?"

"I might be the sub but I don't take any nonsense from him. He knows that I would kick his ass in a fight." Harry said with a smirk, opening the door for his friend, smiling widely at the thought of getting her back. He hadn't realised just how much he had missed the brunette.

"Really? I had always thought that subs were completely submissive to the point of slaves to their bondeds in magical creatures." Hermione said, a frown marring her face. "He doesn't bully you does he Harry?"

"No! Demons are different. They are naturally aggressive anyway and with me being the next in line to the throne of Tartarus, I am naturally more aggressive than most. Draco is only the Dom in terms of size and um... reproduction." Harry added quickly, making Hermione look at him in fascination.

"Really? So you're actually the dominant in the relationship?" Hermione asked, eager to learn new information.

"Lets continue this in the privacy of my rooms. We won't have to worry about eavedroppers there. We're nearly there anyway." Harry said, turning a corner and leading Hermione to the Mrs Black lookalike.

"Crumbilicious." Harry said, the portrait nodded and swung open, allowing them to enter and immediately almost getting bowled down by an anxious Draco.

"Where have you been? I was so worried1 What si she doing here?" Draco asked once he had stepped back and noticed Hermione standing behind Harry.

"Let us in and I will tell you." Harry said , rolling his eyes at Hermione, who muffled a giggle behind her hand.

"Fine fine. Are you alright though?" Draco asked, looking at Harry in concern and making Hermione realise that they really were in love.

"Yes yes. Jeeze you fuss more than Molly Weasley." Hemrione giggled again and sat down in the offered chair, opposite where Harry and Draco sat.

"So..."

"So what?"

"What's Granger doing here?"

"Hermione came to offer me her congratulations on our marriage and to tell me that she knows I'm Smokey."

"I told you she was too damn smart for her own good!" Draco mumbled, making Harry smiled at him and then turn to Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"So then, what else do you wish to know about Demons?"

"You said you were different to other magical creatures in terms of the submissive and the dominant. How so?" Hermione asked, looking eagerly at the two and making Draco groan and roll his eyes.

"I'm going down to lunch. You can discuss everything you wish without needing me here and now that I know you are safe I can relax. See you later and remember, don't be late for Potions or Uncle Sev will gut you and use your innards for his next experiment." Draco warned, making Hermione wrinkle her nose in disgust and Harry to wince.

"Duly noted. Blech." Harry added, kissing Draco softly on the mouth before Draco smiled, straightened up and left the room.

"So?"

"Are you hungry? I can call up a house elf to bring us dinner, unless you don't approve."

"I've come to the realisation that house elves like the slavery they are forced into and have decided to leave them alone, so order away."

"Anything in particular? Dobby!"

"No."

"Okay, hey Dobby, can me and Hermione get whatever they are eating in the Great Hall please? Thanks." Harry said when Dobby nodded and disappeared with a crack.

When Dobby return a couple of minutes later with a tray loaded with food and a pitcher of pumpkin juice, Harry turned to face Hermione. "Right then, like I said to you earlier, I am a bit different than the sub of another magical species, though if I get insecure, I can be a bit clingy of Draco and if he is really angry at me for a good reason, then I will act even more submissive. He can be damn scary when he wants to be. But mostly we are equals in the relationship and in politics I would be the Dom. He will listen to what I will say when I come to ruling Tartarus, but before that we are pretty much equals."

"Pretty much? When aren't you?"

"Like I said, when he's mad at me for a good reason-"

"Like when Dumbledore captured you?"

"Yeah he yelled at me quite a lot then, sadly I didn't react well as we hadn't bonded and so I thought he was rejecting me. I was more 'subby' as Flees put it, before we bonded as I was insecure and unsure as to whether Draco would accept me."

"Ah. I had wondered how you would have ruled a realm as a Submissive."

"Just because I give birth to children in the relationship, does no make me the weak one. Surely you should realise that Hermione?" Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione smiled back before looking around the room with interest. "Where is Flees? I kinda want to talk to him as well! I've never come across an Anthrofeline before."

"He's probably asleep on mine and Draco's bed. You'll have to wait to speak to him though, we've got to leave to get to Potions now or we'll be late." Harry said, standing up and holding out a hand to Hermione to help her up.

"I missed you Harry."

"I missed you too. What's going on between you and Ron?"

"We went out during the end of sixth year as you know and then split up at the beginning of the summer. I just didn't like him in that way, but I think he still likes me that way as he gets jealous when I talk to other men. Why didn't you reply to any of my letters?"

"I didn't receive any after I had moved to my new house, and I did reply to the ones i _did_ get. Did you not get my responses?"

"I got the one you sent for your birthday, but before that, then no. And my letters were all returned when I tried to send you more after your birthday."

"Hmm. I wonder why you never received them. Remus received his, so I had assumed that you had gotten them, I wondered why each of your letters pretty much started the same way with only a couple of changes, though you never told me you and Ron had split up!"

"Ah, that happened just after your birthday when Ron was moaning about you again. I realised that he was just too childish and needed to grow up. His jealousy was just going to get him into trouble in the end."

"What on earth could he have been jealous about?"

"Everything, and he was boasting at the fact that he was in the Order and you weren't/ I didn't like to point out that you probably wouldn't have wanted to be, especially as I had just worked out that you were probably Smokey."

"How did you work it out?"

"I only knew for certain once we returned to school, but the fact that Ollivander told us Smokey was going to Hogwarts, then you said that you weren't and glared at Ollivander. It played on my mind, then when you got captured and Neville, Draco and Flees came to rescue you, that made me realise that the Order were possibly searching for the same person. I'm amazed Remus never guessed."

"Ah, um... Remus already knows. He was the one that kept giving completely wrong hints to the Order, with the help of a few others."

"Is Snape one of those others?"

"You're a little scary sometimes 'Mione. But yeah, Severus is one of those people. I'm not telling you who the rest are. You can work that one out for yourself." Harry said with a grin as they finally left his quarters.

"Fine, but I will I hope you know!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I'm glad you could both join us, Miss Granger, Mr Black. Ten points from Gryffindor each." Snape said once they finally got to Potions. Harry frowned sulkily at Snape, getting a smirk from him in return and sat down in his saved seat next to Draco as Hermione went and sat next to Ron... Harry still had no idea how Ron had managed to get into Potions... "Now that everyone is here, this year is your final year, you will be doing your NEWT exams at the end of it and I expect every single one of you to at least get an Acceptable on them! Your grades reflect on my teaching, so you had all damn well better work hard at getting good marks or I will make your life a living hell.

"He knows how to motivate us doesn't he?" Harry muttered, making Draco snort with amusement. He heard a hissing by his feet and picked up Slinky, who carried on hissing to him and make him try to hold in his laughter, but sadly couldn't and erupted into giggles, clutching at his stomach.

"What, Mr Black, is so hilarious?" Snape asked, walking over to their table and towering over him. Harry controlled his giggles, and looked up at him, chuckling every so often.

"Something Slinky said." Harry said, motioning to a smug looking snake around his shoulders.

"And what was that?"

"I really don't think you want to know, this snake has a dirty mind." Harry said, leering over at Dean, who blushed darkly and looked down at his hands, not even wanting to know what the damned snake had said.

"Indeed. Well do you think you can keep your conversations to yourself and outside of my classroom please? You are disturbing the rest of the class."

"Yes sir, sorry." Harry said, looking down and turning to face the front of the classroom.

"As I was saying, today we will be making-"

"What did Anguis say?"

"His name is Slinky Draco. Remember whose familiar he is." Harry added with a grin, which grew when Draco narrowed his eyes at him and then growled lowly in defeat.

"Fine. What did _Slinky_ say?"

"He was just telling me about last night.. Very eventful. Ah shit, I didn't hear what potion we're supposed to be making. Did you?"

"Nope." Draco said, looking around him to see that everyone was preparing their ingredients. Slinky hissed at Harry, who looked around and then hissed back.

"Slinky says they're making something called Andorran Antidote. Whatever the hell that means."

"It means we're making an antidote for Veritaserum. Though if used on it's own it makes the user a compulsive liar until it is treated with Veritaserum. They balance each other out see."

"Ah. Fair enough. Okay then, what ingredients do we need, oh great Potions Master?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes when Draco puffed out his chest and grinned back.

"I'll go get them, you just set up the cauldron." Draco said, standing up from his stool.

"Ay Cap'in." Harry said, saluting Draco and standing form his stool to go collect a cauldron, Draco rolled his eyes and swatted him over the head as he passed.

"So why are we making this? We haven't even made Veritaserum yet." Harry asked once Draco had returned with the ingredients they would need and they started to prepare them, adding some occasionally when they were needed.

"I have no idea. I suppose we will be learning this one first then move onto Veritaserum, which I notoriously difficult."

"How difficult?"

"Well difficult in the way that I doubt I will get it right, and I don't think Sev did in his first lesson on it."

"So very then?"

"Yep."

"Is that all we needed to do?"

"Yeah."

"Is it supposed to be that colour?"

"Yeah."

"Then how come everyone else has something different?"

"Er... Oh shit. I think Slinky may have lied to us."

"Why would he do that?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Ah crap, here comes Sev." Harry muttered, sitting down on his stool and tracing the names and phrases scrawled on the desk, waiting for the inevitable yelling.

"What, may I ask, is this?"

"Um..." Harry answered intelligently, glaring at Draco when he whimpered and moved back slightly.

"Does this look like Draught of Living Death?"

"Er... Yes?" Harry said, knowing full well that the Draught was a thin white liquid, not the bright pink potion they had.

"So Draught of Living Death is now bright pink is it Mr Black?"

"Yes?"

"No! It has not, to the best of my knowledge, ever changed colour to bright pink! IN fact the only potion that is this colour is Andorran Antidote!"

"Ah, well here you go, here's some Andorran Antidote!" Harry said cheerfully, nudging his potion towards Snape slightly.

"And you Mr Malfoy-Black! Why did you not tell your Husband that you were making the wrong Potion?"

"Erm..."

"The goddamned snake told us that we were making Andorran Antidote!" Harry suddenly blurted out, glaring at a snickering Slinky, who had moved away from Harry during the potion making and was now sitting on Dean's desk.

"The snake?"

"Yes!"

"And why did you do what a snake told you, and not what I told you? _Me_, being the teacher, _not_ the snake."

"We weren't listening."

"You weren't listening?"

"No."

"Detention tonight. For both of you. You can make what you were supposed to then. Right, everyone can pack away. For homework I want a twenty inch essay on the differences between Andorran Antidote and Draught of Living Death." Everyone quickly began to bottle their potions and pack away everything else, talking amongst themselves and chuckling every so often.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry and Draco made their way down to the dungeons after dinner that night, followed loyally by Flees in his cat form obviously, for their detention.

"I've never been given a detention by Snape! Wait until I get my hands on that damned snake!" Draco hissed, making Harry and Flees roll their eyes again.

"Oh hush up Dray. Come on, we're here anyway, and I have something to ask him in any case."

"Really?"

"Really." Harry responded, knocking on the door and then entering it when he heard Snape call them in.

"Now, you tow can just make the potion."

"Actually Sev, can we ask a favour."

"And what would that be?"

"Can we use your floo system to get somewhere? The Silent Killer's have been a bit too silent, if you catch my meaning."

"Indeed. Fine, but make sure you are back by eleven, that is what time this detention will be finishing."

"Thank you Sev. Come on Dray, we need to hurry." Harry said, dragging Draco to the fireplace in Severus' office and throwing a handful of floo powder in and stepping in himself. "OLLIVANDERS!" Harry yelled before disappearing in a roar of flames.

"Why couldn't he have smoked there?" Severus asked once he had gone?"

"No idea. Shall we Flees?" Flees turned back into a human and nodded, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of _his_ familiar.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"How did you two get here before me?" Harry asked, stepping out of the grate and looking at Draco and Flees as they grinned at him.

"I believe they travelled here using the demon teleportation thing you use." Ollivander said, stepping up from the back rooms and embracing Harry in a hug.

"Hey Olli! I only saw you a couple of days ago, don't say you miss me already!" Harry said, ignoring what was said about travelling.

"No, I just thought you could do with a hug. So then, who are you going to tonight?"

"I have found out the address of one Rabastan Lestrange."

"Have you indeed?"

"I have."

"Well be careful, he is one of the best out there and will not be easy to get rid of."

"I will. Come on you two. And stop snickering!" Harry snapped, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, making everyone in the room cough and wave it away.

"Still hasn't quite got the hang of that, has he?" Ollivander asked.

"Nope, but he will, eventually." Flees added, before disappearing in his own wall of fire, closely followed by Draco, who disappeared with a splash of icy cold water.

"Well at least it's nearly frozen."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry, Draco and Flees silently crept along the hall to Rabastan's room, checking the others in case he was expecting them and was hiding. When they came to the Master Bedroom and slowly, quietly opened the door, wincing slightly at the quiet squeak it made.

Walking over to the bed, Harry leaned over the sleeping body of Rabastan Lestrange and lowered his hand to touch the blanket covering him. Suddenly Rabastan's eyes shot open and he looked at Harry with wondering eyes.

"Harry?"

"Okay, this is just getting plain creepy." Harry exclaimed, looking at a shocked Draco was busy freezing different pieces of furniture in the room and then at a nonchalant Flees, who was juggling a ball of ice and fire.

"Well don't look at me! I didn't tell him your name!" Flees exclaimed, dropping the ball of fire and then quickly stamping it out n panic as it began to burn his feet. Harry sighed and then looked back at an amused Death Eater.

"Okay, how did you find out?"

**Mwahahahahahaha! I'm so cruel! Bwahahaha! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out how Rabastan knows that Smokey is Harry! Heh, I'm so cruel.**

**On other news, I was reading through my plans for this story (yes I finally began to make some after forgetting a pivotal part to the plot. Heh.) and realized that I really only have about four or five chapters to go before the epilogue. How sad! It's nearly over! But it has been fun to write!**


	13. Blood Drops

Chapter Twelve – Blood Drops

"Okay, how did you find out?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes heaven ward.

"Er..."

"Well tell me now, or I'm gonna have to turn to necromancy to get an answer after I've killed you and that would just be so tedious and time consuming... though I could probably commission one." Harry added musingly, looking between the now shocked Death Eater and his hand that now had a flame on it."

"No wait! I knew it was you because who else has those eyes!"

"Oh god, you don't buy Witch Weekly do you?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose and ignoring Flees and Draco when they started laughing behind him, and knowing that they were probably leaning on one another, because they both clearly needed help.

"What! No!"

"Well thank god for that, though you are rather hot considering you spent god knows how long in Azkaban." Harry added, looking Rabastan up and down and grinning wolfishly, before Draco growled, dragged him and away and glared at them both.

"Will you stop hitting on the victim! You are my mate! Not his! Don't even think it or I will ground you!" Draco hissed, the temperature in the room lowering dramatically.

Harry looked down at the ground and nibbled his lower lip before glancing back up at Draco sheepishly. "Sorry Draco. Can I get back to killing him now?"

"Yes, but please do find out how he knew it was you without having to resort to Necromancy, I don't think the wizarding world would appreciate a Dark saviour." Draco pointed out, before walking up to him, giving him a hard kiss and then stepping back to where he was standing before, next to Flees.

"Right, erm... where was I?' Harry asked after catching his breath and still having a dazed look about him. Flees snorted with laughter behind him. "Oh yes, right, tell me how you knew I was well... um... me and I will... well I'll kill you anyway, but um... I suppose I can make it quick and painless if you do tell me!" Harry said with a dazzling smile.

"Alright! I'll tell you! Jeeze, you sure as hell have the Black genes in you." Rabastan said, swinging his legs over the side of his bed, which told them all that he was waiting for them.

"How did you know we were coming tonight?" Draco asked, stepping forward and possessively taking Harry's hand.

"I didn't, I don't know any Death Eaters that actually sleep at night anymore, not since you hit four houses at once. We all sleep in the day and pretend to sleep at night hoping to catch you. Even the Dark Lord calls us at night now."

"Great, we'll just have to kill you all in the day or something." Harry said, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"Er... you have lessons during the day."

"Hello, Hogsmeade weekends." Harry said, as though Flees was stupid.

"Riiight. Whatever."

"Anyway! How did you know it was me?" Harry asked, directing the questioning back to the direction it should be heading.

"I told you! I would know those eyes anywhere!"

"How! You, Death Eater. My Mum, Muggleborn. Not exactly the best of friends." Harry said, passing a flame from one hand to the other.

"It was Sirius Black. He and I were... together."

"You and my er... second father?"

"Yes! When we were fifteen we started to go out. As we were both Purebloods and from well respected families, it was accepted, so they started to plan our engagement." Rabastan said, sighing and rubbing his face with his hands.

"But Sirius left when he was seventeen."

"Yes, and we were told that the wedding was off and we weren't to see each other again. We denied them."

"But, you're... you! A death eater!"

"Yes. I wasn't as strong as Sirius, I wasn't the oldest, so I couldn't just run away like he did. I wasn't intelligent as him and I certainly didn't have James Potter as my best friends, so I couldn't do anything. I was made to join the Dark Lord with my brother and Sirius decided to keep on seeing me behind my parents back."

"So then what happened? You faked torturing the Longbottoms? Voldemort was gone! You could have pleaded innocence of your crimes! Lucius did!"

"Sirius was in Azkaban, my brother saw I was depressed and worked out what was going on. Sadly Bellatrix and Barty came up with the brilliant idea of finding out where their Lord was and dragged me and my brother along for the ride. We didn't actually do any of the torturing and we hid the child saying that we couldn't find him, and then we went downstairs to where Barty and Bella were."

"Then what happened? Why didn't you get tried with Veritaserum?"

"Why was Sirius Black convicted and he was innocent? They didn't use Veritaserum for people they thought were Death Eaters once they were caught. They were put straight into Azkaban. My cell was next to Sirius'. I think the guard knew us at school and thought that we would be reunited. He stayed sane and believed me and Rodolphus when we told him we had nothing to do with it. He told us how to stay sane ourselves. And then he went."

"Did you see him outside of Azkaban?"

"No. He was... gone before I could get a chance to see him." Rabastan said, looking down at his hands.

"How did you know I was me, if that makes any sense." Harry added, repeating the sentence over in his head and then shaking it when he saw that it was futile to make him seem sane.

"You think your parents didn't know about me? Don't be naïve. James, Lily and Remus knew. Peter didn't because he was a bit homophobic. He had started acting strange around Sirius when we were engaged but when we split up publicly he started acting normal around him again."

"SO you saw me as a baby?"

"I was there when they performed the adoption ritual with Sirius. I was the witness as they thought that Remus was the spy at that point and Peter couldn't be for some reason, not that he was considered to be honest. You were a very happy child and I'm so sorry at what happened."

"Meh, it's in the past. SO what do we do now? I mean, I'd feel kinda bad killing you, and all." Harry said, shrugging and then looking over his shoulder at Flees, who also shrugged and then glanced at Draco next to him, who was looking at Rabastan with narrowed eyes.

"What would you have us do Mr Lestrange?"

"I have no idea. To be honest I have nothing left to live for. So I don't care."

"Well that's depressing." Flees muttered, making Harry try to hide a smile and glare at the cat over his shoulder.

"Well I'm not going to kill you and all. It would make me feel bad and then I'd have that on my conscience and to be honest, I really don't want it there." Harry said plainly.

"What you do now however is your choice. You can continue the good work and purge the wizarding world of... well everyone at this rate, or you could run away, never to be found again. I here Chicago is nice. They have musicals." Harry said, nodding and grinning at him.

"Not having parents left you unbalanced didn't it Harry?" Draco asked, looking at him as though he had grown another head.

"Well yes maybe. I think it was a mixture of that and possible being hit over the head and shaken one too many times."

"You were beaten as a child? Oh god! I'll never be able to live with myself if you were." Rabastan exclaimed, looking at Harry in horror.

"Then you can relax my little Death Eatery friend. I wasn't beaten, I was a little shit. When I did something wrong I was either shaken by my aunt and then shoved in my cupboard or I was hit over the head by my uncle and shoved into my cupboard." Harry said, smiling widely at having allayed the man's fears, though the smile dropped when he saw everyone in the room was looking at him in horror. "What?"

"Your cupboard?"

"Yeah it was great! Everyone else had a bedroom but I had my very own cupboard under the stairs. I even had friends that were spiders. They were very friendly and used to dance for me."

"Pardon?"

"They danced. Well I actually think it was my breathing making them shake on their cobwebs but at the time I thought they were dancing."

"Aw bless your twisted childhood." Flees said, patting him on the head when he stepped forward.

"Right. Well then Rab, can I call you Rab? Or would you prefer Stan?" Harry asked.

"Well I'd prefer neither but if you insist then I suppose Stan would be better."

"Ah good, I thought you were gonna go with Rab for a second and I had this uncontrollable urge to add C Nesbit on the end." Harry said, snickering at his joke. "Anyway, what do you want to do? The choice is yours! Duh duh da duh duuh duh." Harry said, humming the i _Countdown_ /i tune and getting odd looks form all of them.

"Er... Well how about I return to being a Death Eater-"

"Eh Errrrrr!" Harry said, imitating the noise off of family fortunes. "Wrong answer I'm afraid."

"I wasn't finished." Rabastan deadpanned.

"Oh sorry, continue." Harry said, laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you. As I was saying, I could return to the Death Eaters and act as a spy for you."

"Well we already have one." Harry said, weighing up his options.

"Severus Snape?"

"How did you know that?" Harry said, suddenly serious and glowing an eerie orange colour.

"Er... everyone suspects it. You just proved me right." Rabastan said, moving away from Harry. "How about I make sure no one suspects him."

"How?"

"By helping him to prove his loyalty. I don't know! I can help him out, suggest to the Dark Lord that perhaps Severus' skills in potions would be better if he was allowed more time to experiment instead of going out on raids."

"They're actually called Raids? I thought that was a joke." Harry asked, wrinkling his nose at the name and then snickering. "How unoriginal."

"It works. What do you think?"

"Fine, do everything you can to make sure Snape isn't suspected of anything. If it doesn't seem to be working, tell me. I don't care how you tell me, but do it and as soon as you realise that it isn't working. Get your brothers help on it as well if you think he will help."

"He will. He never wanted to be a Death Eater either."

"Good, and on the battle field of the final battle, kill everyone you can get your hands on, of the Death Eaters."

"Will do."

"Good. It was nice doing business with you and I'm truly sorry about Sirius." Harry said and then disappeared with a puff of smoke, with a small spark in the middle. Flees and Draco following quickly after.

** b center IIIIIIIIIIIIII /b /center **

The rest of the week went quickly, with Hermione slowly becoming more of a part of the group and all of them meeting in the common room of Harry and Draco's rooms. It was Saturday when the small group landed the bombshell to Draco and Harry.

Hermione looked around her at the others in the room, they had all decided, that for some reason, she would be the one to ask them, and so here she was, waiting for the opportune moment to pop the question.

"Harry. Draco. We have all come to a decision."

"And what's that?"

"We want to become Silent Killers."

"Huh?" came Harry's eloquent response.

"We want to be Silent Killers, we want to help in this war and not do nothing." Pansy said, taking over from her new found best friend.

"Why?"

"Because we feel helpless?" Seamus suggested, getting murmurs of agreement form the other eight.

"But it would be ridiculous, eleven of us trying to sneak into a house and kill one person."

"Not if we split into groups of four and three." Blaise suggested lightly, making Harry raise his eyebrow at him.

"Four?"

"Yes, you, Draco and Flees heading up a team each." Blaise explained, making Draco narrow his eyes at his firend.

"You've thought this through haven't you?"

"Of course we have. We wanted to make sure that you couldn't say no!" Theo admitted with a grin.

"And what? Take on a house each? How would we communicate with each other?"

"Actually, I like the idea and communicating with each other is easy. I take Slinky with me on my team and so you can communicate with him, I can communicate with Flees and Slinky, we'll be able to communicate and we'll each have four people on a team."

"Er.. Slinky's a snake." Hermione pointed out lightly.

"Well noticed Herm. So's Flees though and I don't see any of you diputing that he could lead a team."

"He's an Anthrofeline. I've never heard of an Anthroserpent."

"Tahts because there isn't such a thing, Slinky is simply an animagus Demon." Flees explained, getting looks of shock from everyone in the room bar Harry.

"Pardon? Are you telling me that my familiar is an animagus demon?"

"Yep. He was sent to check up on you by Tartarus himself apparently. He was also my best friend a couple of years back and I was the one to give him the nickname Slinky." Flees added, grinning at Draco toothily.

"Oh my god, so what can he control?"

"Air I think." Flees said, frowning in concentration and then shrugging. "Oi! Bal!"

"Bal?"

"You don't think Slinky or Anguis are his real names do you? I've already told you I gave him the name Slinky so what did you think his name was?"

"I never gave it much thought." Draco admitted, shrugging his shoulders and then staring in shock when a tall tanned man with jet black, long hair with silver tips walked in and eyes that were black with a white pupil.

"Hey Draco, Dean." Slinky said, winking at the stunned Gryffindor, and then looking at Harry who was snickering in his seat and thus focusing all the attention on to him as well.

"Hang on! Harry! How long have you known and not told me?"

"Well do you reall think I am sick enough to encourage a relationship between my friend and a snake? Come on! I'm Parseltongue, which is why he was chosen, and he told me why he was there in the petshop. SO I bought him. I've known form the beginning but I wasn't allowed ot tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. I just wasn't."

"He wasn't allowed to tell you because you weren't ready to be told. However, Things are progressing quicker than we had anticipated and so I think it is safe for yo to know now. So how does Harry's idea suit everyone? I stay in contact with Draco and Harry stays in contact with catboy over there?"

"Sound like a good idea then. Who do we target first?"

"McNair." Harry said suddenly, remembering the name of the Death Eater sent to kill Buckbeak and Sirius.

"Goyle Snr." Pansy said.

"My father." Draco finally added, getting a range of looks, from shocked to understanding from everyone in the room.

"Then those are our first targets. We'll do them next weekend, first you lot need to practice to become demons."

"I don't see why, when our only witnesses are going to be dead." Seamus pointed out lightly.

"Because it will be nice and orderly if we all appear to be demons, okay?"

"Alright fine. So what do we have planned today?"

"CSI!"

"Pardon?" Draco deadpanned, looking at his Mate as though he were crazy, which was highly possible.

"Well I think I may have worked out a way to get Muggle technology to work in Hogwarts, so if so let's watch CSI!" Harry said, practically bouncing with excitement.

"You just don't et up do you?" Draco asked, shaking his head in exasperation.

"It's a flaw." Harry told him sagely, before cracking up, Dean laughing behind him and both getting funny looks from everyone else in the room.

"I think they've both finally gone crazy." Hermione said, shaking her head sadly.

"I don't think Harry's ever actually i been /i sane in the first place to be fair." Seamus pointed out, getting several noises of agreement from around him.

"It's a shame really and so young." Flees said with an exaggerated sad voice.

"You know, we are both still in the same room as you lot and can hear what you're saying. It's not our fault that you are all so sad not to get the joke." Harry added, smirking at Dean as he snorted into his hand.

"Harry's right, you're all just too sad and Pureblooded to get the joke." Dean added, looking at Slinky/Bal warily when he noticed that he had gotten closer to him.

"Do we have to watch CSI? Can't we just talk, get t each other a little better. I mean you may all have lived together for some of the summer, but I didn't so I want to hear about you." Hermione said brightly, getting groans from everyone else.

"Oh do we have to? Can we not just talk about random things and memories?" Harry asked, whinging slightly and curling up into Draco's side.

"Fine, whatever. Harry, how come everyone in the Order thought Ollivander was your father?"

"Heh, because he told them I was his son. I became something of the son he never had during the summer before sixth year. I was always in Diagon and after he hid me when the Order nearly caught me, I visited him nearly every day and started to invite him to my bi-weekly Poker nights." Harry told her simply.

"Poker nights?"

"Yeah, apparently, Potter here has been holding Poker nights for quite a while, we were all privileged to join in on the last one he held." Pansy said, grinning at the clueless muggleborn.

"Harry! You were holding Poker nights at the Dursleys?" How did you get away with that!?"

"Well the people I invited were qualified wizards, so I got them to enlarge my room and cast silencing charms for the night." Harry told her simply.

"How did you get into Diagon Alley without anyone recognising you?"

"Heh, hang on a minute and I'll show you." Harry said before jumping up and running into his bedroom. A few minutes later, a completely different person walked out, with golden eyes, light brown hair and soft features. "Meet, Romulus Lupin. The estranged nephew of Remus Lupin."

"What! I saw you at the Order house and you never spoke to us!" Hermione exclaimed in shock, standing up and putting her fists on her hips. Harry shook his head and removed the glamour as he did, leaving him with his regular yellow and black hair.

"I couldn't really, if anyone was going to recognise me, then it would have been you. So I acted shy and left with my 'Uncle Remmy' as soon as I could. After all I was a werewolf and only just getting used to the changes I was experiencing."

"Oh yeah, that's what Remus told everyone. Apparently, he said, his sister who he hadn't had contact with for years, had a son that he didn't know about but had sought out his uncle when he was bitten." Hermione said, remembering what Remus had told everyone in the Order.

"Yeah, so when Uncle Remmy was in his meetings, I went into Diagon Alley to look around. Of course I returned back to my mother at the end of summer." Harry said, grinning mischievously.

"I cannot believe you fooled everyone! Even Dumbledore!"

"Yeah but I almost didn't fool Mad Eye." Harry said bitterly, sitting back down in his seat and sulking.

"Aw! Well you did a bang up job, I saw you around Diagon and scoped you out a bit actually, but alas, I was Draco Malfoy and so I thought that you had probably heard of me and told to stay away." Draco said, dramatically placing his hand to his forehead.

"Heh, you're probably right. Either that or I would have hit on you shamelessly to hide the fact that I was Harry Potter. Actually, I avoided you like the plague. If anyone in Diagon Alley was going to know who I was, it would have been you." Harry said simply when Draco looked indignant.

"So why did Remus come every fortnight to see you last year Pots?" Blaise asked, getting comfy next to Seamus.

"He's my Godfather and I had just lost my um... adoptive father, he had every right to visit every so often to check that I was okay. Plus he was training me." Harry added as an after thought.

"What!" Everyone in the room looked at him in shock, including Flees and Bal.

"What? You don't think Dumbledore would let his Saviour go out there without any formal training. Yeah, Remus trained me in Battle Magic. It was rather fun."

"Rather fun?" Draco drawled, looking at Harry with a bemused expression on his face.

"Yeah, I got to blow things up. Great fun!"

"Whatever."

** b center IIIIIIIIIIIIII /b /center **

Remus settled down comfortably in Severus' leather couch and looked into his mug of tea.

"So what did you teach him last year?"

"What's to say I was teaching him anything?" Remus asked lightly, not taking his eyes of his tea.

"Oh come on, I was teaching him Occlumency, I wasn't joking when I said I had been in his mind. I i _know_ /i about Romulus, so I know you were training him in something. Just not what."

"Fine fine. I was training him in Battle Magic. He was extremely good at it as well. A natural even."

"Doesn't surprise me. That boy manages to be a natural at everything new he tries."

"Except being a Demon." Remus pointed out with a snicker, getting an evil smirk from Severus in return.

"Except that, yes Flees was telling me that he has been having quite some difficulty with that one."

"I wonder what is wrong with him. He doesn't normally have difficulty picking things up."

"No. I think that perhaps something is holding him back. Flees suggested as much when I asked him."

"SO you and Flees have lots of conversations like this then?"

"Yes, he visits me at least once a week, and I know Bal does the same to you."

"You know about Balthazar?"

"I do indeed."

"Hmm, odd that his Mate is good friends with Harry."

"Perhaps. Maybe it was just luck."

"You do not believe in Luck Severus."

"True. I do know that they were both found for a reason, whatever that may be. Strange that my godsons familiar went to you and your godsons familiar came to me."

"Not really, though I do think they were both here for alternative reasons. Flees especially, there is something about the way he is constantly watching Harry that makes me think he isn't just a familiar."

"Well it's notoriously difficult for people to get Anthorfelines as Familiars, but then again, Harry is a Demon and the Anthrofelines were servants to that species."

"Hmm... maybe."

"How did you and Harry make up your differences?"

"He told you. We had to get along for Occlumency and after he apologised for looking in my Pensieve, I forgave him and eventually came to realise that he wasn't the brat I had pegged him to be."

"No he's nothing like James is he?"

"Oh he is, he just hides it and has bits of Evans in him as well. I was the one to tell him that his mother was a Slytherin."

"Hmm, yes that did escape mine and Sirius' minds. We mainly told him stories of the Marauders and when he was born."

"Yes, he asked me what his mother was like. I have no idea how he knew we were friends."

"I think you helped him. You made him accept his Slytherin side more, which he used n our duels and won them everytime."

"I admit, I was worried when he used to come here to hide from everyone. Why they thought he was a afailure because people were dying, is beyond me. It took a long time for everyone on the faculty to make Harry realise that it wasn;t his fault and to get him to stop hating himself. That was why he didn't get many detentions when he finally began to act like a teenager."

"Hmm, he still is something of the class clown isn't he?"

"Yes. Did he tell you why I put him and Draco into detention that week?"

"No, he mumbled something and then said he had to leave. Something about Slinky was all I got."

"Yes, that blasted snake had apparently told him that the potion they were making was the Andorran Antidote. I'm just glad that I never got everyone to test theirs to see if they were working. If they hadn't been working on the Draught of Living Death, then I would have done."

"Merlin help us, Harry and Draco can lie enough as it is, they don't need any help in that department."

"No they don't. And I didn't have any Veritaserum in my stocks because the Dark Lord had asked for it the previous day." Remus laughed at the helpless look on Severus's face, making Severus' lips twitch into a smile.

"It would have been amusing, and exactly something Sirius and James would have done, had they thought of it."

"Hmm, I told you that he was like those two. Why Evans thought it would be a good idea to make i _both_ /i of them his fathers." Severus shuddered, making Remus chuckle again.

"Yes odd isn't it. I think Lily would have asked me if they hadn't thought I was the spy and I wasn't a werewolf."

"I think I could have stood Harry more if you had. He would have looked less like the horrors of my teen life mixed into one child. I did always wonder at that. Some of his chracteristcs were so typically Black."

"Yes, Sirius was the one to bottle everything up until he exploded. James and Lily practically wore their hearts on their sleves. Well until Lily learnt from the best." Remus said, smirking and giving a nod to Severus.

"It was embarrassing! What self respecting Slytherin allows their emotions to show!"

"Harry could always get Draco riled up."

"Yes well, Harry turned out to be his Mate didn't he? Draco has an excuse."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Hmph, bloody werewolf."

"Ah but you love me."

"Possibly." Severus admitted with a smirk.

**Only two more chapters to go and an epilogue and then it's done! Argh! Its all happening so quickly. As you can see though, people are beginning to get suspicious about Flees true agenda. Hmmm, what do you think ulterior motive or completely genuine just misunderstood? Well you will find out in the next couple of chapters. **

**As you can see, they are beginning to go after the big Death Eaters now, the ones hat will make a difference to Voldies pack if they die. Heh, and Slinky isn't really a snake! He's a demon! Mwahahaha! How many of you realised that one? Heh, he's kind of got an asian look to him if you were wondering. And I happen to like the name Balthazar so no poking fun! **

**As you can see the CSI is slowly taking a back seat now, the real fun is coming in now, though the Epilogue might possibly have some CSI... though I haven't quite decided who is going to survive yet...**

**Anyone want to make a pitch for who they want to survive? Draco does, if that makes you feel better, but everyone else... Harry included, are on the bench, die or not to die! Heh, Review and tell me who you want to survive! Our of the Silent Killers that is, and Harry's little group of loyal followers (that would Remus, Severus, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Firenze... did you forget about him?) the other canon characters are pretty much safe, unless I have already decided to kill them off, in which case, no amount of begging is going to save them... So choose the ones it won't be lost on! Go on, I'm giving you the opportunity to save a characters life today... call 0800... snicker it did sound like a helpline somewhat... I couldn't hep myself. Okay I'm stopping now. Get reviewing!!!**


	14. Anonymous

Chapter Thirteen – Anonymous

"Draco says he's found his mother."

"Right and is he going to kill her or let her survive?" Harry asked, creeping along the hallway and hissing to Balthazar.

"He says there is no point in letting her survive."

"Why not? If she loved him, then surely she should survive."

"Well besides being Head WAG, he says that you would say something about engines and wheels."

"The Engines running but there's no one behind the wheel?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"She's insane?"

"Yep, he says it looks like Lucius tortured her for some reason. He says it will be crueller to make her live and he can't do that."

"Fair enough, I think I would have done the same. Seamus, I think his room is the next one on." Harry said quietly to the man beside him.

"Okay boss. How are we going to do this?"

"How do you think we should?"

"How about Bal takes the air out of the room, then just as he is beginning to choke to death, you make a spark and Bal quickly lets all the Oxygen back in. Muggle Chemistry implies that there will be one hell of an explosion." Hermione supplied from the back, making everyone in their group look at her in awe.

"I like it."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Flees rolled his eyes as Theo and Neville tripped over one another as they reached the wards to the house. "Okay, I'm going to fire us all past the wards and into the foyer. Then we are going to find their bedroom. Do any of you know where it is?"

"Yeah it's on the first floor, second corridor. They only have two floors. Very common." Pansy said, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the relatively small house.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now lets go." Flees said, making them all grip one another's hands and then disappear in a ball of flame.

They all appeared in a modestly decorated hallway, looking at the stair case in front of them.

"Right or left?" Flees asked quietly, looking at Pansy as she seemed to be the only one to know which way to go.

"Left." Pansy said, following Flees as he walked up the stairs. "No, your other left."

"My right then."

"That's what I said."

"Of course you did. Come on let's go." Flees said, rolling his eyes at the dumb blonde (is she blonde?).

"Right then, it's the room at the end of this corridor."

"How are we going to do it? I assume his wife will be there with him."

"I think so."

"Okay then, how shall we go about it then."

"Well we each have a component of all the elements each right?"

"Yes, where are you going with this Pansy?"

"I don't know, I was just asking."

"Oh for the- Does anyone have any good ideas?"

"Um... I could make some vines grow to hold them down on the bed, then Pansy can conjure up some large icicles, then you and Theodore could work together to float them above the two and then drop them." Neville suggested, getting looks of shock and awe form the other three.

"Who knew you had it in you Longbottom?" Theo asked, smiling proudly at the blushing Gryffindor.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Draco, I think this is a trap."

"I don't care. That is my mother, she may not have done anything to stop my father but I'd like to believe she tried."

"I know Dray, but I really think this is a trap, don't you think it is a bit suspicious, you're mother sitting slouched in the hallway, drooling. Why would he leave her here? Why would he allow her to live in the first place?" Blaise asked, looking around them nervously.

"I think Blaise has a point Draco." Millicent pointed put softly, making Draco spin around and glare at her.

"Look, I'm going to see what she remembers and if it is nothing and she really is completely gone, then I will put her out of her misery." Draco said, closing his eyes at the last part.

"I know this must be difficult, but I really think we should get out now." Blaise said, still looking around him at the long shadows being cast by the setting sun.

"Let me just do this? Okay?"

"Fine but hurry up." Millicent hissed, getting a nod from Draco as he walked out of their shadow and over to his mother, kneeling down next to her. He whispered something to her and then bowed his head when all received in response was a blank stare. He then pulled out his wand and soon a bright green light lit up the hall way briefly.

For a while, only silence was heard, then from the opposite end of the hallway, a steady clapping started and Lucius Malfoy walked into the light.

"Very touching Son. Perhaps you should have listened to Mr Zabini."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Bal stiffened when he heard Draco's thoughts, remembering that Dean was in his group and then looking at Harry, who had just finished sending up their message above the burning building.

"What's wrong Bal?"

"It was a trap."

"What was a trap? Bal?" Harry asked, panic beginning to drip into his voice, making the other two look over in concern and shock.

"Lucius." Bal whispered softly, making Harry close his eyes briefly, then straighten his back and open them again. They were glowing a soft golden colour and his nails began to stretch painfully into claws as fire began licking up his arms.

"Then we had better go and collect them then, Hermione, Seamus, you two need to go to the check point to make sure that the other four get back safely. We'll be back as soon as we can." Harry said, getting nods from the two Gryffindors and then looking at Bal, seeing that his eyes were glowing silver and he had wind whipping through his hair.

"Lets go."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Oh look, you've brought back two renegade children and a Gryffindor as well. Well Draco, you have finally done me proud, even though you are a freak."

"Oh shut up father, no one cares what you need to say." Draco said, hiding the fear he was feeling and stepping back to stand in front of his friends protectively. He sighed silently in relief when Bal brushed his mind reassuringly, but didn't relax his stance.

"My my Draco, have you finally grown a backbone? It took you long enough. Perhaps it was from shagging the Boy Who Lived. Tell me, how will you feel when our master rips his heart right out of his chest."

"_Your_ Lord won't be able to lay a finger on Harry.:"

"Harry is it? Then it's true, you are married. Tell me, is he your _mate_?" Lucius asked, disgust lacing his voice and taking another step forward.

"Yes." Draco said, lifting his head high and making a cold steam begin to hover around his hands.

"Pity, I could have had big ideas for you. Being a Demon and all, My Lord was going to use you to gain access into the Demon Realm. After we defeat Harry of course. But they wouldn't accept a disgusting Half-breed with a _human_ for a mate." Lucius said, sneering at his disappointment for a son.

"Well Voldemort is going to have difficulties getting into the Demon Realm if he kills me. Say hello to my Grandfather for me, because I'm sending you on a one way ticket to hell." Harry growled, appearing behind Lucius and wrapping his hand around his neck.

"Your _Grandfather_?" Lucius asked in shock, looking down at Harry.

"Oh yes, the Lost Heir is me. Harry Potter. Bye bye Lucius. No one threatens my mate and gets away with it." Harry said, before slitting the blondes throat with his claws, ignoring the gurgled scream as the wound burnt with liquid fire. Lucius looked at Harry in shock for a few seconds before dropping to the floor in a heap at his feet.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, in future, listen to what Blaise says, okay?" Harry said with a smile, before walking up to Draco and hugging him fiercely. Bal watched them with a small smile playing on his lips before he looked over at where Dean was standing and walked over to him.

"Are you all okay?" He asked, looking at them all, but paying particular attention to Dean, who was avoiding looking at him and was making Blaise and Daphne snicker.

"Yeah, we're fine. Lucius wanted to taunt his son before actually hurting us, so we were pretty lucky I suppose. I do think we should leave here soon though, I don't think Voldemort is going to be impressed with us fro killing one of his most loyal followers." Blaise stated, looking down at where Lucius was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"I agree with you there. Come on you two love birds, you can make sure that each other are okay when we get to somewhere safe." Bal said, making Draco and Harry separate from each other and glare at the smirking demon.

"Come on then, the others are waiting for us in our rooms."

"Sure thing. Right then, Blaise, you come with me, Millie you go with Draco and Dean you go with Bal." Harry said, grinning when Dean glared at him. Bal leered at Dean and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him close, next to him. Blaise walked over and grabbed onto Harry's sleeve, whilst Millicent did the same to Draco and they soon all disappeared from Malfoy Manor, leaving the token message above the roof of the grand house.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Why didn't you tell all of us that you had encountered problems!?" Flees yelled as soon as they had appeared in their rooms.

"Er... I was too angry to think?" Harry supplied, making Seamus snort and mutter under his breath.

"Too angry! What to just let me know that you were going to your death via angry Malfoy Snr!" Flees yelled, making Harry frown and sulk.

"No. I just forgot about you." Harry said, lower lip jutting out as he crossed arms over his chest defensively.

"Argh! You're like a petulant bloody child!"

"So?"

"Oh for the love of Hades." Flees exclaimed before throwing his arms in the air and then walking out of the room in a huff.

"Er... I think you pissed him off."

"Well he's only my familiar! Not my bloody keeper." Harry said angrily, making Bal cough into his hand discreetly and look away when Harry pinned him with a piercing stare. "What?"

"Nothing, sorry, I think I inhaled something on the way here." Bal explained, making Harry narrow his eyes at him suspiciously but drop the subject.

"Well, what shall we do now then?"

"I have no idea. We've just finished off some of the most influential and/or irritating of Voldies crew. What do you want to do?"

"Watch CSI?"

"No!" Draco, Hermione, Seamus, Pansy and Neville all yelled, making Harry and Dean jump.

"Okaay, chill beans. I'll take that as a negative then." Harry said calmly, sitting down on his chair and making room for Draco to sit down next to him.

"What was your adventure at the end of last year? I mean you always have one at the end of the school year." Pansy asked, looking at Hermione and Harry.

"There wasn't one." They both answered at the same time, catching each others eyes and grinning slightly.

"Oh, that's a bit boring."

"Yep, made the wizarding world begin to loose faith in me though. I hid out in Severus' quarters. He told me to be myself and to screw the wizarding world, if they couldn't save themselves, then they weren't worth saving in the first place."

"Er... isn't that a little contradictory? I mean, if they could save themselves, then they wouldn't actually need saving." Blaise pointed out making everyone in the room look at him, before shaking their heads and continuing on.

"Anyway, the point is, it worked and I couldn't give a fuck _what_ the wizarding world thought of me."

"Heh, remember when Draco came out and Ron started making fun of him in the common room?" Seamus said with a grin, making all the Slytherin's and Bal look up in interest, even more so when Hermione groaned and rubbed at her temples slightly at the memory.

"Oh yeah, heh, that was rather amusing. Who is Ron hanging around with now anyway?"

"Lavender, Terry Boot and the Patil's. You know, people as equally brainless as himself." Hermione deadpanned, making everyone grin, before The frowned and pinned Harry with a glare.

"What?"

"You never explained what happened in the common room! What did he do?"

"Oh he just started to rant about how everyone that was a raving puff needed to be drowned at birth. The usual."

"Yeah, it was hilarious because... Actually, _why_ did you attack him Harry?"

"Harry _attacked_ him? _Harry_!" Draco exclaimed, looking at his blushing mate from the corner of his eyes and grinning. "Aw, did you try to protect my honour form the big mean Weasel?"

"Oh shut up." Harry said, pushing him on the floor, and ignoring the others laughing at him.

"No really though, why did you stick up for him? I thought you really hated him at the end of last year and I _know_ that you weren't actually going out and this whole marriage thing is to cover up you two being mated and not entirely human." Hermione said, looking at Harry in confusion.

"Ah, Sev asked me to watch over his godson for him." Harry said plainly, shrugging and playing with a loose thread on his shirt as everyone stared at him in shock.

"He what? Why?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry.

"He asked me to watch over you and protect you should he be caught or not there to do it. I decided to start and also release some of my own anger out on Ron. He was really irritating me."

"Yes well. Did you have to pound him into a bloody mess then fix him up again and apologise to him, telling him that Voldemort had taken you over for a second and he had touched a nerve. I mean! Honestly!"

"Well I had to cover it up somehow and Ron was stupid enough to buy it."

"Yeah, I thought he was going to be sick when you told him that Voldemort was protecting the honour of his sugar baby."

"WHAT!" Draco yelled, looking at Seamus in disgust, "Oh that's just wrong!"

"Well it just came out, made me chuckle actually, though right now the mere thought of it is making me want to retch and go be sick somewhere." Harry admitted, looking a little queasy whilst Seamus and Dean just laughed and Neville grinned like a loon.

"So you and Severus were close last year? Is that why he was there during the meeting?"

"Yep, he was like an unofficial godfather."

"Hey! Hands off! He's my godfather. You've already got one in the form of Remus."

"Can't we share? Remus is as bad as me when it comes to Potions." Harry whined, making everyone chuckle and Draco roll his eyes.

"Fine. So you had lots of training then last year?"

"Yep, Occlumency and Battle Magic from Severus and Remus respectively. I included some of th spells I learnt in the pranks I pulled."

"Like the one where the tables exploded in a mess of trifle?"

"Oh yeah, Dobby loved that one, in fact he pretty much came up with the idea."

"Wait, are you telling me that you and _Dobby_ were the two pranksters last year?" Millicent asked, looking at Harry in shock

"Yep." Harry said, straightening his back in pride.

"Good lord, only you could corrupt a house elf." Hermione muttered, shaking her head in despair.

"Oi! I'll have you know, he was worse than me! Especially when it came to pranking the Slytherin's."

"What! So it was you that painted out Common Room bright pink and green?!" Pansy yelled, making Harry grin and wink at her.

"Actually no, that was all Dobby."

"When I get my hands on that house elf." Theo muttered form his place on the floor, in front of the fire.

"You'll what? He's a house elf, they are pretty powerful. He blasted Lucius down the stairs in my second year."

"He what?"

"Yeah, it was brilliant. Lucius was about to cast something at me, I think it may have been the killing curse, which is a bit harsh for saying I only freed his house elf, which to be honest can't have been that good a house elf anyway."

"Harry love, your rambling."

"Oh sorry, anyway, he started to say the curse and Dobby stands in front of me and say 'Yous will not harm Harry Potter.' And then blasts him down the hallway and part way down some stairs. It was classic! Honestly, I kept that one in my memory for rainy days that look dull, always makes me chuckle, seeing him all ruffled like that." Harry said, snickering at the memory and making everyone else in the room chuckle as they imagined it.

"Actually, for that I think I will let him off the for the pranks he pulled."

"I think he was just getting his own back for everyone not being very nice the house elves and not respecting them, that's why Hermione was left well alone. She was the only one who tried to free them, even if she wasn't quite getting what House Elves are all about." Harry added, making Hermione blush and look away.

"So really though, what do we do now? Continue taking out more death eaters or what?"

"Well I think we should leave the Lestrange's alone, including Bella, if not only for the fact that they are the most dangerous out of all the Death Eaters."

"I agree with Harry, maybe we should leave them for a bit. Let the Daily Prophet report on the ones we have done."

"Yeah but we left it nearly three months last time."

"I told Dumbledore, and though him the Order, that Smokey and Ice had gone to Tartarus to set up some things there."

"Ah so the break was expected?"

"Yep. The fact that the break wasn't for the whole of the school year also means that many won't suspect us as being the killers. Plus most of the manors burnt down so there is no evidence there."

"Harry, there are no wizarding CSI's. We are completely safe on that side of things."

"Fine fine, whatever. Well I'm bored, wanna go into the forest and see if we can catch some Unicorns going at it?"

"Harry you come up with the most bizarre ideas." Draco stated when everyone turned to look at Harry as though he was crazy.

"And anyway, most Mammals, Magical or Muggle, only copulate seasonally." Hermione added, making Seamus wrinkle his nose.

"How boring."

Harry snickered and looked around him, yawning loudly to show his boredom.

"Fine fine, we know you're bored. Is there anything else you want to do?"

"Not that I can think of." Harry admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"How about going to play I prank on the House Elves?" Blaise suggested, making Seamus' eyes light up and nod.

"Nah, it's too impossible, they have house elves on watch for those sort of things."

"How do you know that? It's not even in Hogwarts; A History." Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at Harry's altogether too innocent expression.

"What can I say? I'm like a sponge: I just absorb information."

"I thought that was _my_ line?" Hermione asked, amusement shining in her eyes.

"Yeah, and I absorbed it." Harry said cheerfully, making the others snicker and Hermione to shake her head in exasperation.

"Really though Harry, all joking aside, how did you know that?"

"Er... I tried it last year."

"Heh, was that when you had to walk around with bright yellow hair and pink eyes for a week?" Pansy asked, snickering at the memory.

"No, that was when I accidentally on purpose let a prank go off early and actually managed to prank the house elves. No the first time was when all the food I got was porridge and water. Little buggers. I hate porridge. I didn't even get sugar!" Harry exclaimed when everyone started to laugh.

"Aw, well that'll teach you to- no wait, you went around with yellow hair a couple of weeks later. So you mean to tell me that you were pulling an all out prank war on the elves and we just got caught in the middle?" Draco asked, looking at Harry in shock.

"Nope, like I said, me and Dobby were partners in crime before the Black Kitchen incident." Harry said, sighing in reminiscence.

"The what?"

"The incident that got me pink eyes. I made the charm go off in the kitchen and it made everything in there black and sticky, like it was covered in tar. Took them ages to get it off the walls and stuff. Their little faces of fury was brilliant."

"You're so mean." Dean said through chuckles, making Harry nod proudly whilst Hermione shook her head and glared at him.

"You make their jobs even harder than they already are!"

"Oh pish, they got me back for it!" Harry exclaimed, waving Hermione's rants off, and making the girl huff.

"Do you think the final battle is going to be soon?" Pansy suddenly asked in a quiet voice, making everyone look at her.

"I don't know. Perhaps. We're ready if it does. We know what to do." Harry said, reassuringly smiling at her and getting a weak smile back.

"I hope so. I don't want anyone to die."

"I don't think any of us wants anyone to die." Harry said softly, making everyone silently agree and sit in silence for the rest of the night, contemplating the on coming battle.

**Oooh, things are beginning to look bleak. Again, you can completely choose who you want to save but you don't have very long to do it. The next chapter is almost finished and then I only have the epilogue to do... sniff I'm going to miss this story so much!**


	15. Evaluation Day

Chapter Fourteen - Evaluation Day

The final Battle started where everyone knew it would. Hogwarts grounds. Harry knew as soon as he woke that morning, that Voldemort was going to be coming to Hogwarts and that one way or another, it was going to be over by the end of the day. Looking over at where Draco was still peacefully sleeping, he smiled softly and leaned over to press a kiss to his Mates lips, not knowing whether he would survive the fight.

As soon as Harry's lips touched his, Draco woke up, eyes fluttering open in shock and then kissing back with equal passion and switching positions, so that he was lying on top of Harry. Slowing the kiss down, he started to kiss Harry's jaw and moved down to his neck, making Harry arch up and groan quietly.

"What a lovely way to be woken up. Is there any occasion?" Draco asked, moving to nibble on Harry's earlobes, making him moan loudly.

"Not really." Harry gasped, running his hands down Draco's back.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, licking the shell of his ear.

"Early."

"Good." Draco said and nipped Harry's earlobe sharply, making the small demon yelp, then moan when Draco soothed it with his tongue.

**Removed because it's deemed too naughty for though you can see it is you visit my LJ... the link is on my bio page...**

Together they made a different kind of magic and music, moaning and gasping, as they tasted one another for possibly the last time, savouring the moment and kissing away each other's worries. And when Harry came, he cried for what he would leave behind if he died, before Draco gently kissed away his tears and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. Draco then moved off of Harry and pulled him into his arms, kissing his neck softly, while Harry closed his eyes and made sure that he would never forget the memory. For the first time in his life, praying to God to make sure they got out alive.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Elsewhere in the castle, an old sneaky snake was making his way to his Mate, knowing that that morning would possibly be the last chance he had to tell the boy the truth.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

That morning Harry was jumpy, wondering when it was going to happen. At around ten, his scar began to burn, but he hid his wince, telling everyone that he had a headache. Only Flees wasn't fooled and led him into an empty classroom before they were expected for Potions, closing the door and turning into a human once he knew it was safe.

"Harry, its today isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Flees."

"Yes you do. The final battle is going to be today. Voldemort is on his way here. Don't think I'm stupid and don't treat me as so. I know you and I'm in your mind to a certain extent. You can trust me."

"Fine. Yes it is going to be today. I'm worried I won't survive or Draco won't. What am I going to do Flees? I'm not ready! I can only just manage to make fire on my hands, I can hardly hold hands with Voldemort until he erupts into flames, can I?"

"You will be fine. It will come naturally to you when you truly need it. Use your sword, I know you brought it with you, I saw you packing it. It will help you to channel your powers through it."

"Okay, I'll fetch it after lunch. Come on, we'd better get going before we're late for potions." Harry said, waiting for Flees to change back into a cat and then walking out of the classroom and heading to Potions, arriving just before Snape entered and grabbing his set next to Draco, who looked at him questioningly.

"Flees had a question he needed to ask face to face. Apparently he thinks he has knocked up some poor Hufflepuffs cat. They'll be in for a surprise a couple of months down the line." Harry said, laughing at the thought of half human, half kitten babies.

"Ah, stupid animal. Why don't they invent kitty protection."

"Because normally cats don't care if they knock up another cat. They aren't exactly going to have to pay alimony." Harry deadpanned.

"Point."

"Today class we are going to start on Veritaserum." Snape said from the front of the class.

"Finally. Herm said she had expected us to start around now." Harry told Draco quietly, then they both quietened and soon settled down taking notes.

Halfway through the class, Snape stopped talking with a hiss of pain, grabbing his arm tightly and looking up to meet eyes with Harry.

"I'm going to have to cut your lesson short. Head to the Great Hall or something and there is no homework. I've got to go now." Snape said, hissing again and nodding when Harry raised an eyebrow. Harry paled and closed his eyes slowly, only opening them again when he felt Snape run past him and out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

"I hope he will be okay."

"You're not the only one." Harry muttered, rubbing his scar absentmindedly as they packed their stuff away and followed everyone else out of the classroom.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Everyone was in the hall eating lunch when Firenze came galloping in, skidding to a stop before the head table, soon after Severus Snape ran in, quickly followed by a breathless Rabastan Lestrange.

"Headmaster! Voldemort is heading this way!" Snape gasped out, making Firenze nod in agreement and everyone in the hall to gasp in shock.

"You knew he was coming, didn't you?' Draco asked Harry quietly, making everyone within hearing distance look at him and Harry in shock and then listen in intently.

"Yeah."

"You don't think you are going to survive, that's why you cried this morning." Draco added softly, looking at Harry with pained eyes.

"No."

"You will. You have too. I won't allow anyone to kill you, not even old snake face!" Draco exclaimed, getting the attention of nearly everyone in the Great Hall, including many of the teachers and getting a sad look from Snape and Rabastan.

"Make sure you don't die in the process and I will fight to stay alive." Harry said, looking at Draco and smiling sadly.

"Deal." Draco said, holding his hand out and shaking Harry's. Suddenly they were both engulfed in a hug from Pansy and Hermione, both girls sobbing in their hair.

"You silly boys! No one is going to die! We're the Silent Killers!" Pansy muttered so that only they heard her.

"Indeed we are Pan." Draco muttered.

"Students! Will all students fifth year and under head for the Gryffindor Towers, those willing to fight Sixth and Seventh please stay in here. If you do not wish to fight but want to help, then please head to either the Gryffindor tower to protect the younger years, or if you know any healing spells, head to the Hospital Wing. Thank you. Harry please come up here." Dumbledore added, before sitting back down behind the table.

"Dray, form the teams we normally have, Slinky will head mine. I'm going to go and see what Dumbledore wants. Don't die and don't let any of the others become seriously injured either." Harry said, grinning brightly and then standing and walking up to the head table, dodging between the students leaving to head for the Towers.

"Harry. The time has come. I'm sorry I never had time to train you properly."

"It's okay. Draco made sure I knew enough once he found out I had a penchant for Fire. I am quite the expert on fire charms." Harry said, smiling widely at Remus. "Cheer up Remmy! You look like someone just died!"

"Sorry Harry. I was just thinking how much you remind me of your parents. All three of them. Hello Rabastan." Remus added, seeing Rabastan walk up behind Harry and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, Severus and I need to return. I will keep to my promise and I hope to see you after the battle."

"You too. Good look Stan, give my luck to Roddy as well!" Harry added with a grin.

"Harry. You will lead the students onto battle with the Teachers and then you will be the one to fight Voldemort. Do you have any other plans?"

"Yeah, get people into groups of three or four, and make them watch each others backs. Its easier to watch the backs of eighty people."

"Indeed, would you like to put the people in groups. I am sure you and Remus will know which people work better together than anyone else." Dumbledore suggested, making Harry nod and move to stand in front of Remus.

"I know who to put together in my groups. What about the rest of them?"

"I know most of them and how well they will work with others. However young Ronald Weasley I am unsure of." Remus admitted, looking over to where Ron was sitting talking to Lavender Brown.

"Put him with Lavender, Padma and Parvati."

"Okay. Right then, you first, then me."

"Alright. Attention everyone! Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin and myself have come to the decision to group you into groups of three or four, you will watch the backs of everyone in your group and no one else, got that? You will stay in your groups and if a member gets seriously injured, then all of you will retreat and head to the Hospital wing if there are three of you, or two of you will stay and two will go if there are four. Do you understand?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded or called their agreement.

"Good, Harry will start with the groups and I will continue."

"Okay, Team one will be Draco Malfoy-Black, Dean Thomas, Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini." Harry said and looked to Remus to continue.

"Group Two will be Padma Patil, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown."

"Group Three will be Neville Longbottom, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson." Harry said, seeing them nod and Pansy pick Flees up and place him on her lap as a message that she knew he was still their leader.

"Group Four will be Terry Boot, Justin Finch Fletchley, Susan Bones and Michael Corner."

"Group Five will be Myself, Seamus Finnegan and Hermione Granger, though you two will have to come up here and talk to me in a minute." Harry added, seeing the questioning look Dumbledore sent him.

"Group Six will be Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood." The rest of the groups were created and in the end there were eighteen groups, eleven of three and seven of four. Hermione and Seamus walked up to Harry, with Slinky draped around Hermione's shoulders, as everyone in the hall moved to their own groups and started to talk to their friends, discussing strategies and what to do.

"Hey Harry, so then, what's the plan?"

"Okay so you two will be backing me up whilst I make my way to Voldemort. We will be clearing a path through the Death Eaters and when Voldemort and I start to fight, I'm going to ask you two if you will watch my back from cheating Death Eaters. If you don't want to, then tell me now and I can put you both into another group."

"We'll do it Harry. Whatever you need us to do." Hermione said, Seamus nodding next to her.

"What she said. So what's the plan."

"Well we will make our way through the battle field, fighting off the Death Eaters if any of the groups seem to be struggling, all the while making our way to where Voldemort will be."

"And what if he leads them onto the grounds."

"Then our job has just gotten a hell of a lot easier." Harry said, making Hermione and Seamus laugh.

"Well then, I suppose the only thing left to do now is wai-" The door opening interrupted whatever Seamus was going to say, and a tall man in a black hooded cloak walked in slowly, making everyone stand up and hold out their wands.

"I have come to offer my assistance. I have noticed that you have a war on your doorstep and I have my own reasons for wanting you to win it." The stranger announced. Something about his voice made Harry trust him and step forwards, stopping just in front of him with Hermione and Seamus close behind.

"Who are you?" Harry asked softly, trying to look through the shadow the hood caused but realising it was futile.

"Someone you know deep in your heart little fireling." The man responded, smirking when Harry's eyes widened and he nodded his head in acquiescence. Flees regally walked over to him and rubbed between his legs, mentally telling him that the man was safe, he could sense it, and to accept his help.

"I accept your offer, we will need all the help we can get. If you would like to step up here, you can offer any knowledge you may have that may aid this coming battle." Harry said, leading the way back tot he head table and conjuring up four seats and sitting down in the one opposite Dumbledore, the stranger sat down in the one next to him on his right and then Hermione and Seamus took both the seats to his left.

Together they all managed to come up with a reasonable plan and then settled in to wait for the wards to warn them of Voldemort's arrival and the beginning of the End of the War.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Draco watched in horror as Harry stepped out onto the field and approached Voldemort. He couldn't stand and watch however as another Death Eater sent a curse his way and he retaliated by shooting a curse and then freezing their feet to the ground so they couldn't dodge the deadly curse. He then sent another curse for a Death Eater that was aiming for Dean's back.

He never managed to look back at Harry to see if he was okay after that, he was too involved in the battle and it was all around them, seemingly never-ending amounts of Death Eaters kept coming in sweep after sweep and Draco began to fight in earnest, working well with his small group and managing to plough a way through the Death Eaters towards where Flees, Neville, Pansy and Theo were fighting and the two groups joining together to help the others that were struggling.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry landed the finishing blow to Voldemort with his glowing sword, watching emotionlessly as Voldemort's shocked head rolled off of his shoulders before the body collapsed to the floor. Harry fell to his knees in exhaustion, not hearing as Draco yelled out in panic as a mist started to rise form Voldemort and entered Harry's body, making him arch up in pain and scream as he felt something tearing him apart from inside.

"Hello. My Heir." Something whispered in his ear, brushing his mind, before slamming into his very being, his last thought of Draco as darkness consumed him.

Everyone on the battle field stop in shock and stare at their saviour as he collapsed to the ground in a heap next to the remains of Voldemort.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, pushing through the crowding Order members and rushing to Harry's side, dropping to his knees and grabbing Harry's hand.

"Stand back Mr Black. He will be okay." The mysterious fighter said, making the others look at him with suspicion but move out of his way as he walked towards their saviour. Flees looked at the man in shock and then ran forward and knelt down in front of him, bowing his head and getting shocked looks from everyone.

"My Lord! I had thought you were going to stay out of this battle? The humans posed no threat to you."

"This creature was going to try and enter my realm after he had defeated Hogwarts and Harry. I could not allow that to happen. I came to help my grandson." The man said, making everyone frown in confusion at his words and watch as he knelt down next to Draco and picked up the other hand of Harry.

"He is accepting who he is finally. He will be quite safe. That creature that called himself Lord Voldemort gave him something in his death. He knew what Harry was in the end."

"Who are you?" Remus asked finally, stepping forward and looking down at his cub.

"Who do you think I am?" The man asked, looking up at Remus, his hood falling away and finally giving everyone a glimpse at his face. He had dark black hair like Harry that ended with yellow tips, his eyes were golden and had a pupil like a cats and the tips of a pair of fangs were just about visible through his slightly parted lips. All in all however, he was very handsome and only looked about thirty.

"Lord Tartarus?" Remus asked softly, getting a wide grin form the demon and shocked looks form everyone else. "Have you come to take my cub away from me then?" Remus eventually asked quietly, not taking his eyes away from Harry's sleeping face.

"Not unless he wishes to come. He will eventually anyway, Tartarus is in his veins and he belongs there, with his people. However part of him will always belong here also, and I am not quite ready to relinquish my throne. He will live for a very long time and those he loves will die eventually, except young Draco here. If he should decide to come with me, you are quite welcome to come also Young Mr Lupin. You will find yourself welcomed by us demons. Half-breed or not. You have helped their future king and lord."

"Then I shall follow him to the very gates of hell and back Lord Tartarus." Remus said, finally ripping his gaze away from Harry to give the man a very wolfish grin and getting one back in return.

"You are the Lord of Tartarus?" Dumbledore eventually asked, finally finding his tongue to speak.

"I am, and you are?"

"Lord Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Leader of the Order of the Phoenix. What do you want with Mr Potter-Black?"

"Harry is my Grandson Lord Dumbledore. Surely you must have been able to work that out already."

"Then he is Smokey?! He is the rogue demon we were hunting for!"

"Indeed, and I believe young Malachi here did his job at keeping him safe perfectly." Lord Tartarus said, smiling at Flees, who smiled back and bowed his head.

"You were here to protect Harry?' Draco asked, shocking everyone as they had forgotten he was there. "That was why you never truly trusted me until we had mated."

"I couldn't be sure that you wouldn't hurt Harry. Slinky did his job in protecting the Mate of our little Lord, but I needed to be sure that you were he. Harry is a sub and thus could have easily been lead astray."

"What! How?"

"Dominant Demons can make submissives think they smell like their mates. Most subs will have a guardian from a young age, and normally one of Malachi's kind, or from their inheritance at least. Malachi was sent to search for the Lost Heir from the time that Salazar left Tartarus."

"You're _that_ old? Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you had experienced a lot. How come you never went to the Potter's?"

"Salazar Potter was very good at hiding who and what he was. Demons were not accepted in the wizarding world and so he needed to hide himself to survive. Eventually I gave up searching and cast a charm that would lead the true heir right to me. Harry was he, the other Potter's would not have been demons or of the right frame of mind."

"This is so confusing. So what is happening to Harry now." Draco asked, pushing the hair away from Harry's face gently and cupping his cheek with his spare hand.

"He is being accepted as the heir to a new family. It may possibly take quite a few days." Lord Tartarus said, before moving into a crouch and picking up his grandson with no effort at all. "I believe we should move him to somewhere a bit more comfortable, and also there are quite a few more wounded around, perhaps people should begin collecting them and taking them up to the hospital."

"Indeed. Minerva, will you perhaps go around and begin to record the dead, from both sides. Thank you my dear." Dumbledore said when McGonagall nodded and conjured a quill and parchment and began to walk around taking the names of the deceased.

"Then the rest of you please find those of your group that are missing and take them up to the Hospital Wing if that is possible." Dumbledore stated after a couple of minutes of looking around him, leaving out what they all knew he meant by 'if possible'.

"I think we should head up to the Hospital wing with my Grandson and I can continue with answering any of your questions that I can." Lord Tartarus said, walking through the crowd and bodies with Draco close behind, still holding onto Harry's hand, refusing to let go. Remus followed closely behind Draco with Flees by his side and they all made their way into the castle.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Once they were all situated comfortably in a private room of the Hospital Wing, Tartarus turned to those in the room before placing Harry on the only bed in the room and taking the seat next to the bed.

"What is it that you all wish to know then?" He asked after a couple of moments of silence, where everyone of importance found seats (Dumbledore, Flees, Remus and of course Draco) and everyone else was ushered out by Madam Pomfrey.

"Why is it that Harry's powers manifested slower than mine? He couldn't achieve full power until the battle with Voldemort." Draco said, allowing his glamour to drop finally and getting a gasp of shock from Dumbledore, who clearly hadn't quite believed everything the Demon Lord had told him.

"He had more things to come to terms with than you. You will notice that your Powers came into being once you had confronted your inner tormentors. By killing them, your parents, you released what was holding you back. Harry didn't have that. He managed to release some of his power when he accepted that Sirius was gone and that it was not his fault, but he was still tormented by Voldemort. Upon killing him, he released his power." Tartarus explained, looking over at his grandson lovingly, which actually looked a bit out of place on the ancient Demon. Draco followed his gaze and noticed that his Mate still wasn't breathing. Then he realised that he felt hollow. Something was missing inside.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Draco asked quietly, making everyone in the room strain to hear what he had said.

"Yes." Tartarus admitted, forcing a heart-wrenching sob to leave Draco's mouth and for Flees and Remus to look away in sorrow. Tears running down their faces.

"I failed him then, my Lord." Flees finally said through his tears, looking over at his Lord and frowning at the soft smile playing on the Demon's lips.

"No. It is up to Harry as to whether he stays dead or not. He is a Demon and future leader of Hell. The muggles did derive some truth out of the name."

"Then he may come back?"

"He may. It just depends on whether he has anything to come back to."

"He has me." Draco stated firmly, gripping Harry's hand even harder.

"And me." Flees said, looking at his master fondly. Remus muttered his agreement and Dumbledore too nodded. Lord Tartarus smiled at them before an icy glaze came over his face once more and he turned to look at his Godson, who was deathly pale, his lips turning blue slowly.

Before anyone else had a chance to ask anything else however, the door was flung open and Ollivander ran in, showing a surprising amount of energy for one older than even Dumbledore.

"Where is he? Where is my Son?!" He yelled, coming to an abrupt stop and letting out a grief-stricken moan upon seeing the deathly still demon in the bed.

"Your son? To the best of my knowledge, Harry was born to Lily and James Potter, not to you." Dumbledore said softly, asking what everyone else in the room wished to ask.

"Do not worry. Your son with return if he believes and finds that the loved ones he has left here, far out-weigh the loved ones he will find in death." Tartarus said quietly to the emotionally torn man. Ollivander looked up the one who has spoken to him and gasped softly.

"My Lord. Is it true?" Lord Tartarus nodded to him, making Ollivander bow his head in acceptance, before getting up off the floor, where had dropped to his knees n his anguish, and slowly sitting in the seat conjured by Flees, nodding his thanks to the cat. Tears still ran down his cheeks, but he did nothing to stop them from flowing. "Then I accept that he will come or stay wherever the love is strongest and most true."

"Octavious? Your son?" Dumbledore prompted, making everyone else in the room pay even closer attention to the old wandmaker.

"He is my son in everything but blood. Even then, it is only through the technicality of who conceived him." Ollivander stated absently, never taking his eyes off of his 'son'.

"Huh?" Flees echoed the thought going through everyone's mind then, well besides perhaps Lord Tartarus, and only then because he was far to old and regal to think such banal things.

"I adopted Harry in the summer before his sixth year, before he returned to Hogwarts. I began to teach him the knowledge of wandmaking passed down through every generation of my family and made him my heir." He stated plainly, looks of realisation crossing everyone's faces as they realised everything they knew about 'Smokey' was pretty much true, in a round-about way.

"Then he is heir to the Blacks, Potters and Ollivanders?" Draco asked, finally speaking up form his place next to Harry.

"it looks to be. Woo boy, is he gonna be powerful." Flees said, looking at his master with a newly found respect.

"And you did not know this little kitten?" Tartarus asked, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Flees narrowed his eyes at his Lord and the huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well of course I did." He lied, making Draco snort quietly, before turning his attention back to Harry.

"Please return to me Harry. I don't think I could live without you by my side." He whispered softly, before the events of the day finally hit him and he succumbed to an uneasy sleep, resting his head on Harry's bed.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Two days after the battle there was a large service held in the Great Hall for the parents of those involved and lost in the battle. Each person's name was engraved into a large black marble plaque that was to be placed in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, giving memory to those who lost their lives in protecting what they loved.

"I would have liked for the real saviour to be up here, saying some words, but unfortunately he is in the Hospital Wing fighting for his life, with his husband and family watching over him, can we have a small silence and all pray that Harry Potter will get better soon." Dumbledore said, standing on a podium in the front of the Great Hall and bowing his head in prayer.

"Now, for the teachers who gave their lives to help protect the students that they taught and the school that they had grown to love. Professor Pomona Sprout. She loved her plants almost as much as she adored her students." Dumbledore said, making Professor Sprouts name appear on the plaque, along with the date of birth and death.

"Professor Filius Flitwick. Although he was a champion dueller, he was taken down by five Death Eaters whilst protecting a small group of students." McGonagall said, again the name of Flitwick began to scrawl itself across the Plaque.

"Professor Victor Vector. Gave his life to protect the students he had taught for seven years." Dumbledore said, Vector's name being scrawled below Flitwick's.

"And Professor Firenze. He fought to protect those he loved in the forest but gave his life to protect those he loved in the school." McGonagall said, dabbing her eyes softly as Firenze's name went on the plaque.

"Sadly, Professors were not the only loss we suffered that day. Several Students were lost to us as they bravely fought. Mr Terry Boot, Seventh Year Ravenclaw bravely fought alongside his companions and sadly lost his life trying to protect Susan Bones." Dumbledore said, watching as Terry's name went across the plaque.

"Millicent Bulstrode, Seventh Year Slytherin gave her life to protect her best friend Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. May her bravery be the pride of Slytherin's everywhere." Severus said, wanting to tell the world of his Slytherin's bravery.

"Colin Creevey, Sixth Year Gryffindor bravely fought off three Death Eaters to get his group to safety, succumbed to his wounds last night." Minerva said through her tears, fresh ones coming up at the thought of one of her little Gryffindors dying.

"Ernie McMillan, Seventh Year Hufflepuff, showed loyalty in the face of grave danger and didn't leave his friend, Justin Fince-Fletchley's side until he knew he was safe." Dumbledore said, Ernie's name scrawling across underneath Colin's.

"Theodore Nott, Seventh Year Slytherin, took the killing curse in place of his friend Draco Malfoy, showing bravery is not just a Gryffindor trait." Severus said, shaking his head sadly at the loss of such a promising student.

"Parvati Patil, Seventh Year Gryffindor, showed true bravery in the face of horror when she protected her twin from several curses, before falling to the Killing Curse." Minerva said, tears now streaming down her face.

"Now, let us all have three minutes silence to honour these brave souls that gave their lives to protect those they loved." The hall went into absolute silence with only the occasional sob or watery hiccough heard.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

And in the depths of an ancient bank run by a race so old, even they could not tell you their origins, several wills made their existence known. Causing the Goblins in charge of them to send out letters to the recipients.

**So, is Harry alive or isn't he? Technically he's not, but you never know, he may come back... Snicker, though it's pretty final if his will was one fo the ones sent. Just before everyone flames me however, I did tell you that I would be killing people off! The teachers I had already chosen, as I had with the students that weren't Silent Killers. I wasn't too surprised to know that many of you wanted to save Remus and Severus, and to be honest, I didn't really want to kill them off in the first place. Firenze had to go however. Sorry. **

**Well only the Epilogue to go now... I'm so sad! Please Review and cheer me up!**


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue – Viva Las Vegas

One Year Later

Harry smiled at Draco as they walked through the main strip in Las Vegas, hand in hand. They had decided to come here as a belated honeymoon, though as soon as they had mentioned it to their friends, they had all decided that that was a spectacular idea and had decided to tag along. Thankfully there were enough hotels that they didn't have to share one, but Harry was slightly upset to learnt hat there was no Tanjiers.

Dean and Bal had also decided to treat this as a sort of Honeymoon as the two had mated once Dean had finished his education, though perhaps strangely enough, was the paring of Flees and Hermione, who preferred to call him Malachi. Now that one was just plain odd and made Harry shudder with some of the images running around in his mind.

Right now however, they were heading towards Caesars Palace to meet up with everyone. Pansy had eventually managed to smile again, getting over the death of Millie and Theo, but had been helped by everyone in their group, having a brief fling with the Twins before they decided to call it off and just be friends.

Remus and Severus had admitted to having been seeing each other for a year before the final battle and were now living with each other in the dungeons of Hogwarts, spreading terror through the students with pranks and detentions. The terrible duo of Moony and Snape.

Bill, Charlie and Tonks all still lived together in Harry's cottage and still denied that there as anything going on between them, but no one actually believed them and they didn't particularly try hard to convince them otherwise. They had all decided to stay back in Britain to help round up the final couple of Death Eaters that managed to get away.

Seamus and Blaise were now going out, having been forced to acknowledge their feelings for one another by Pansy, who had been fed up of their moping around the house for days on end, avoiding each other and moaning to Pansy about their feelings.

Neville stayed on at Hogwarts, becoming the new Herbology Professor, though no one was particularly shocked at that one. They were shocked however when the Sorting Hat chose him as the new Hufflepuff Head of House.

Ollivander was the same as always, making wands for all the new first years that happened to pass his way and always managing to make them jump by appearing out of nowhere, especially when his renegade son was sitting on his counter.

And the goblins formally announced their loyalty to the future heir of Tartarus, making the Ministry, who was still being lead by Fudge, sweat and wonder who this mystery Demon was. Having never found out that it was in fact Harry.

Now however, they were going to meet with their friends for a night out and to share some news with them.

Harry and Draco walked into the foyer of Caesars and looked around for their friends. Seeing them all in a crowd near the back, they walked over and were hushed when an excited Dean saw them and dragged Harry over to the crowd.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered to Dean, getting hushed once more by someone in the crowd and trying to hear what the people in the middle were saying.

"They're filming an episode of CSI. Grissom and Greg are over there looking at a body!" Dean whispered back excitedly, making Harry look at him in shock, and then begin to elbow his way through the crowd.

"Oh my god. This is so brilliant! Do you think Eric Zmanda will give me his autograph. Oh god!"

"Remember your married to me, right?" Draco whispered in his ear, licking the shell and making Harry shiver and turn his head to look at him.

"How could I forget?" Harry asked, kissing him quickly on the lips before turning back to watch the scene being shot.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

An hour later and everyone had managed to drag Harry and Dean away, well Bal and Draco had by pretending to find the other more interesting and thus making Harry sulk and Dean to reluctantly turn away form the scene and follow the others, though not before he and Harry had gotten Eric Szmanda's autograph and a kiss on the cheek for Harry.

They walked through the strip and managed to actually find a restaurant that would seat all eleven of them. They had tried to decide whether or not Flees should have a glamour cast on him, and in the end decided against glamours as a whole as they weren't sure whether or not all the electricity would effect their magic and plus, the muggles would probably think he was trying to be quirky, as long as he didn't twitch his tail to obviously.

"SO then you two, what was the news you wanted to tell us?" Hermione asked once they had been served their food?"

"Oh god, with all the excitement of getting to meet Greg, I had completely forgotten!" Harry said, eyes still twinkling with excitement, and touching his cheek again, grinning widely and making Draco narrow his eyes at his mate.

"Hmph, if you act like that over a kiss on the cheek, maybe you should go after him." Draco said, stirring his spaghetti around his plate.

"Oh posh, I wouldn't give you up for the world Dray. Now stop being silly and eat your meal." Harry scolded, making everyone around the table snicker into their napkins or hands (depending on who they were.)

"The news?" Pansy prompted from her place between the twins.

"Oh yes, sorry, Draco and I have decided that we think we might be ready to try for a baby." Harry said, making the girl squeal in excitement and the men to offer their congrtualtions.

"In a couple of years time." Draco finished with a grin, making everyone glare at them as they chuckled.

"You got us all dressed up for a meal for some big news and that was it!" Flees deadpanned, making Draco grin widely and nod and Harry to hum his admittance.

"Well can you at least make up some news, or tell us something that we don't know?"

"Oooh! I've got one! Draco and I will be going to Tartarus for a while soon." Harry said, making Flees and Bal raise their eyebrows.

"Really?" Bal asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yep, you wanna come along?"

"I don't think I would be welcome with my human mate."

"Meh, Gramps won't mind, surely." Harry said shrugging his shoulders in nonchalance. "I mean, he _did_ invite Remus to go live there."

"You do have a point, but I think that was because you grandfather did not wish to come to blows with a werewolf. He may have won, but he would have lost you. It was really the lesser of two evils." Bal told him, making Harry scrunch up his nose.

"Fine whatever, well we're going there and Remus is coming with us, though it should only be for a month or so. We thought we should tell you." Harry said, shrugging and then spearing a piece of tomato and placing it in his mouth.

"Riiight."

"So what are we going to do later on?"

"Gamble?" Blaise suggested, making Draco snort into his napkin and look at Blaise in amusement.

"Sounds good to me. Shall we head back to Caesars?"

"Sure Harry, though I doubt they are still filming CSI there."

"They might be." Harry mumbled, making Flees chuckle and Draco shake his head.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Where's he going?" Pansy asked once they had finished their meal, watching Harry walk off down the strip.

"Let's just hope he stops." Draco drawled, before taking off after Harry, the rest following them.

"What is he doing now?" Hermione asked, watching as Harry stopped by a vendor and then looked around him, as though searching for something in particular.

"I really have no idea what goes through that boys mind sometimes." Draco answered, shaking his head in defeat and walking up to Harry and placing his hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking off again.

"Draco! I may need your eyes!"

"Er... Alriiight. As long as they stay in my head." Draco answered wearily and then looked at him expectantly.

"Can you see anything?"

"It depends on what you mean by see. If you mean lots of lights and people, then yes, if you see something else, then no."

"No then. I just though I had seen something else, but I think I was wrong."

"What?"

"I've been seeing weird things since I collapsed on the battle field."

"Like what?"

"Snakes around signs and such."

"Well you did inherit Slytherin's blood or powers or whatever."

"Powers I think."

"Ah."

"Hey guys! What's going on?"

"Oh Harry's seeing phantom snakes."

"Oh the usual then." Flees said, nodding his head and wandering back to where Hermione was talking to Pansy.

"How come he knows?"

"He's my familiar, he's in my mind. I bet Bal knows a lot about you as well."

"Not as much as Flees seems to know about you."

"Well he is my protector."

"And Bal was sent to protect me!"

"Yeah well..."

"Oh forget it."

"Thank you. I really do love you."

"Yes, you keep telling me." Draco drawled, pulling Harry to his side.

"Maybe he wants reassurance." Flees suggested as he and Hermione walked over to them.

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do." Harry said, uncertainty wavering his voice.

"Oh for the love of-"

"Dray?"

"Nothing dear. Would you like to return to our room and I can show just how much I love you?"

"No, I want to go to Caesars Palace."

"Fine. Whatever you want Harry, and I will try my hardest to give it to you."

"Yay! Can I have a Rolex?"

"What's that?"

"A watch."

"Do you need it?"

"Not really."

"Do you really want one?"

"No."

"Then why ask?" Draco asked in exasperation, making the others snicker.

"Dunno. Well then, shall we head to Caesars?"

"Yeah, come on!" Dean exclaimed, grabbing Harry's and dragging him towards the said casino.

"I love Las Vegas!" Harry said, throwing his arms in the air and running after Dean and whooping.

"Does he realise that they aren't actually _old_ enough to gamble here right?" Pansy asked, catching up with Draco, who sighed in exasperation and giggling when Draco shook his head in defeat.

"I don't think that is actually going to stop them. They have managed to get fake id's."

"Really?"

"Yep, I don't know where and I know want to know either. I do know he got one for all of us. I think he has them all on him."

"We can gamble?"

"Yep."

"Did he really?" Seamus asked suddenly, making Draco jump and Blaise snicker.

"Yes, now why don't you all go bug Harry. He's the one with the id's." Draco snapped, making the others snicker then run after Harry.

Bal stepped up next to Draco and snickered, making Draco look up at him and grin.

"I suppose we should go after our mates to stop them from getting too carried away." Bal suggested, heading towards the Casino after the others.

Draco sighed and then took after Bal, hoping to be able to find Harry in the Casino. "Indeed. Viva Las Vegas."

**Argh! I've finished! I'm so excited, yet so very sad! I may or may not write I sequel, I will have to see how much work I have first. I also may first try to finish another of my stories... Probably Jurassic Potter seeing as I am completely in a rut with Regeneration and Big Brother is no where near finished... I have sort of worked out that there are about um... Twelve weeks spent in the Big Brother house, and we are only in the third... I have quite a bit to write... **

**Well Review! Tell me what you think! And I may write down a couple of ideas for a sequel, though I have no idea what I might make of it. Please do review and tell me what you think... Please! Thanking you!!!**


End file.
